Cadenas de amor enlazado
by camilo navas
Summary: SemiUA:El destino de Athena y Pegaso a estado enlazado desde la era mitológica. El defendiéndola y ella velando por el y sus demás caballeros, pero no solo el deber los une, y aquí, después de la guerra santa Tenma y Sasha deberán descubrir ese lazo que los une como una especie de cadenas de flores, pero estas poseen un sentimiento mas fuerte. (Aparición de mas parejas).
1. Oferta

**Cuando la gente busca fics de esta pareja y no encuentran alguno y solo ven referencias de esta en otras historias que nunca los tocan a ellos, pero aparece un escritor que le gusta esta pareja y comienza una historia de ellos 2 XD, la verdad me sorprende ver solo 5 fics en español dedicados a esta pareja y que es de las mas queridas por los fanáticos, pero para eso es que empecé a escribir, para escribir historias que a muchos les gusta y no encuentran XD, aunque debería concentrarme en las 2 historias que tengo actualmente antes de empezar una tercera pero no puedo evitarlo jaja, bueno, ya no les quito mas tiempo y disfrútenla.**

 **Aclaración: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, solo uso su historia y personajes para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que la guerra santa había acabado, 3 años desde la derrota del malvado dios del Inframundo a manos de Tenma, Sasha y Alone, 3 años desde que ellos 3, de milagro sobrevivieron a ese enfrentamiento y volvieron con los demás caballeros al santuario para reconstruirlo.

Esos eventos estaba recordando, el caballero de Pegaso, de ahora 18 años, mientras observaba las construcciones del Santuario, que aun algunas seguían dañadas por la guerra, estaba sentando en una roca viendo a la gente trabajar, había ido a ayudar pero después de unos minutos la nostalgia lo invadió y decidió descansar para que su mente se despejara hasta que la nostalgia se fuera.

El día en que derrotaron a Hades, ninguno de sus amigos, ni el, esperaban salir vivo del enfrentamiento contra el señor de las tinieblas, pero gracias a la fuerza del lazo que tenían los 3, mas el echo que Hades ya no tenia un huésped donde manifestarse, lo hacia mas vulnerable, y así, es que fueron capaces de volver con sus amigos y camaradas.

Shion y Dokho hicieron las misiones que les encargo Athena, Shion se convirtió en el nuevo Patriarca, tomando el lugar del Patriarca Sage y Dokho se marcho a los 5 picos en china para vigilar el sello de los espectros, dejando el Santuario al cuidado de Tenma y demás camaradas, por que no fueron solo ellos 2 los únicos Dorados que lograron sobrevivir.

En la batalla contra Minos, Albafica dio toda su sangre, pero gracias a que durante esa batalla, Athena había creado su barrera, su cosmos le permitió al caballero de Piscis sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para que sus heridas fueran atendidas, pero estaba tan grave que no pudo participar en el resto de las batallas, aun cuando el hermoso caballero, obstinadamente se levantara para ponerse su armadura y pelear junto a sus camaradas, fue suerte que al estar herido, el veneno de su cuerpo era mas soportable, pero solo Athena y sus compañeros Dorados se acercaban a el, por que ellos podian resistir durante algunos minutos el veneno envenenado de su sangre.

Otro de los Caballeros sobrevivientes era Aspros de Geminis, quien gracias a la vida que le dio su gemelo y al cosmos de Athena, pudo mantenerse vivo después de su batalla contra Mefistófeles, y después de la guerra, fue perdonado por sus acciones pasadas por ayudar en la guerra y salvar a Dokho y Shion, también fue quien le hablo a Tenma que Deuteros era su hermano y el demonio de la isla Kanon que lo entreno, algo que dejo sorprendido al Pegaso, pero también entendió por que ese hombre le recordaba a quien le ayudo a despertar el séptimo sentido, y poco después se volvió uno de los Santos que entablaba conversación de vez en cuando, aunque pocas veces hablaban por que Aspros no era muy sociable.

Manigoldo también sobrevivió, gracias a la ayuda de su maestro, lo teletransporto antes que su cuerpo fuera destruido por la dimensión de los dioses que hizo aparecer el dios de la muerte en aquella batalla. También fue el, quien ayudo al joven Regulus en su combate contra Radamantys de Wyvern, y con esfuerzo derrotarlo, aunque los 2, al no tener fuerzas cayeron inconscientes y recuperaron el conocimiento cuando ya fueron teletransportados a la tierra, apareciendo junto a Aspros, Dokho y Shion.

Pero también, unos meses después, Shion recibió la noticia que el Caballero de Acuario sobrevivió a la furia de Poseidón,lo encontraron congelado en un cubo de hielo por lo que mando a Albafica y Regulus para sacarlo del cofre, tardaron casi 1 mes en que Degel se recuperara y los 3 volvieran al santuario.

Otros que sobrevivieron, para alegría del Pegaso fueron sus amigos, Yato y Yuzuriha, al igual que el alumno de Aldebarán Teneo, quien en la actualidad esta en las etapas finales de su entrenamiento para recibir la armadura de Tauro de su maestro, mientras que sus 2 amigos, le rogaron a Athena (mas bien Yato le rogo mientras Yuzuriha solo lo observaba) que les devolviera sus cosmos para seguir protegiéndola, Sasha dudosa acepto, con la condición que también vivieran sus propias vidas y no solo se enfocaran en protegerla a ella.

Pero los caballeros de Tauro, Virgo, Capricornio, Escorpio y Sagitario, al igual que muchos caballeros de plata y de bronce, fueron las bajas que perdió el Santuario y con el Caballero de Libra vigilando el sello y Shion como el patriarca, el Santuario se quedo con solo 5 Caballeros Dorados activos y un aspirante que le falta poco de terminar su entrenamiento y ser uno de la orden Dorada.

Y con el trio de amigos las cosas no habían cambiado de antes de empezar la guerra santa. Alone arrepentido, se disculpo con todos los Caballeros sobrevivientes, quienes al principio no confiaron en el pero con la intervención de Sasha lo perdonaron pero Aspros recomendó mantenerlo vigilado con la excusa de no saber si aun quedaba algo de maldad en su corazon, algo que Shion tuvo que acceder, por lo que se quedo a vivir en Rodorio y trabaja como pintor, siendo reconocido en poco tiempo como uno muy talentoso y admirable, que incluso pintaba en algunas partes del Santuario para que el lugar se viera con mas vida.

Sasha siguió con el papel de Athena, supervisando con el nuevo Patriarca en la reconstrucción del Santuario y aconsejándole a veces de como debe actuar por las experiencias que tuvo con Sage y su maestro Hakurey y Tenma se quedo a su lado para seguir protegiéndola como su Caballero y su amigo, a lo que nadie de la orden discutió por que sabían de sobre lo poderoso que era, dado que fue capaz de enfrentar al poder de Hades en el cuerpo de Alone.

Aun después de tanto tiempo, a Tenma le seguían doliendo las muertes de sus camaradas, en la guerra aprendió el dolor de perder a sus camaradas y gente querida y muchas veces se culpo de eso, por que varias muertes, como la gente de su pueblo o la de Asgardo, Deuteros y Asmita quienes fueron importantes amigos y mentores para el murieron a causa de la guerra, lo que provoco que su mirada se tornara a una sombría y triste.

Mientras Tenma seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, alguien se acerco sigilosamente a el para no ser notado, ya suficientemente cerca de el, se acerco a su oído y le dijo.

-¡DESPIERTA TENMA Y DEJA DE HOLGAZANEAR PARA AYUDARNOS!- Quien le grito fue su mejor amigo y compañero, Yato de Unicornio, de también 18 años, que logro sacar al Pegaso de sus pensamientos y hacerlo caer de su roca por ese grito que no esperaba.

-Auch- dijo Tenma, sobándose la oreja por donde le grito, viendo a su amigo y levantándose para encararlo -¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No tenias por que gritarme Yato!- Exclamo molesto.

-¡Pues parecía ser la única manera de hacer que despertaras!- Respondió el Unicornio. Ambos se lanzaban miradas molestas y parecían que iban a empezar una pelea, pero una voz los detuvo.

-Deténganse los 2- dijo Yuzuriha de 20 años, quien no traía puesta su mascara y veía detuvo esa escena como muchas veces lo hacia -Ya son bastante grandes como para que tengan estas peleas ¿no creen?-.

-¡Es el!- Dijeron al unísono, solo para volver a mirarse retadoramente.

-Como sea- dijo la amazona despreocupada -Tenma, el Patriarca te quiere ver en el salón principal-.

-¿A mi? ¿Por que?- Pregunto, dirigiendo una mirada confundida a su amiga.

-No me lo dijo, solo dijo que era algo importante de lo que hablar-.

-Sera mejor que vayas- dijo Yato -No es de educación hacer esperar al Patriarca y a la señorita Athena- dijo cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno...Nos vemos Yato, Yuzuriha- se despidió el castaño, en dirección a las casas del zodiaco.

-¿Por que siguen peleando de esa manera?- Pregunto Yuzuriha a Yato después de que Tenma se fuera.

-Por que el vino para ayudarnos pero solo estaba aquí perdiendo el tiempo- respondió Yato -Además...- Abrió sus ojos, mostrando una mirada algo seria -Me molesta esa mirada que puso hace un rato-.

Yuzuriha escuchaba las palabras de su compañero, viendo como se preocupaba de Tenma y lo ayudaba a su manera para que no se sintiera triste, por que sabia que a el aun le dolían las muertes de la guerra, por que de todos el castaño fue quien mas perdió en esas batallas y veía como Yato lo ayudaba a su manera, molestándolo para que se le pasara esas penas

Yuzuriha soltó una pequeña risa, a pesar del tiempo Yato no cambiaba su actitud y a la portadora de la Grulla no le molestaba -Es tierno que te preocupes por el Yato- dijo con una sonrisa.

-N-No me preocupo por ese idiota s-solo quiero que nos eche una mano con la reconstrucción del Santuario- dijo Yato avergonzado por las palabras de la rubia -Y tu deberías ponerte tu mascara, ya te he dicho que las amazonas deben siempre traer puesta sus mascaras ¡es la ley!- Le señalo a su amiga.

-Lo se, pero ahora no hay nadie cerca y todos están ocupados para verme...Además solo me la quito enfrente de ti...- Dijo la Santo de Grulla con tono seductor -...Ah, y enfrente de Tenma también- dijo con su voz normal y soltó una pequeña risa al ver la mirada del Unicornio de pasar de Vergüenza a una molesta por la broma.

 _-Maldición ¿Por que siempre caigo en provocaciones como estas?-_ Pensó Yato frustrado por siempre caer en las bromas de la Santo de Plata.

-Sera mejor que volvamos a ayudar- dijo Yuzuriha, colocándose su mascara y dirigiéndose a ayudar en la reconstrucción, seguido de Yato.

* * *

 **(Mientras)**

Tenma subía por las casas del zodiaco para llegar con Shion que lo solicito, no tuvo problemas en pasar por la primera y segunda casa ya que no tenían a nadie que las protegiera, pero cuando pidió permiso para pasar por la tercera se sorprendió al sentir que no había nadie en la casa, extrañado siguió su camino, llegando a Cancer, quien su guardián no tuvo problemas en dejarlo pasar y así siguió cada vez que se topaba con uno de los pocos guardianes que habían y vigilaban sus propias casas, aunque tampoco había nadie en la casa de Acuario, pero recordó que vio a Degel salir del Santuario esta mañana, por lo que pudo recibir una misión.

Cuando finalmente llego a la sala del Patriarca, vio al Patriarca Shion sentado en su trono y para sorpresa del castaño, vio que a su lado estaba Aspros, no entendiendo que hacia el aquí

Cuando se acerco a ambos se arrodillo, inclinando la pierna derecha frente a ellos y la izquierda colocándola en el suelo, a la par que su mano derecha descansaba en la pierna inclinada y la izquierda la usaba como apoyo para no caerse.

-Tenma- hablo Shion, con el tono autoritario que obtuvo al ascender a su puesto -Se que te preguntaras para que te e llamado y por que Aspros esta aquí conmigo ¿verdad?-.

-La verdad si, se me hace algo extraño- respondió el Pegaso, sin levantar la mirada.

-Es que estaba discutiendo con Aspros de un tema que también lo he hablado con los demás y con Athena pero preferí preguntártelo a ti antes de tomar una decisión-.

-¿Decisión de que?- Pregunto confuso, levantando la vista.

-Por la falta de fuerza que tiene el Santuario y el proceso de reconstrucción que esta pasando lo mejor es reanudar sus fuerzas nombrando nuevos Caballeros que ocupen los espacios de los que faltan- dijo Aspros -Por lo que Shion quiere convertirte a ti en un Caballero Dorado-.

-¡¿Yo?!- Pregunto sorprendido Tenma, nunca se espero que lo llamaran para algo como eso -¿Están seguros?-.

-Eres un héroe que junto a Athena se enfrento a Hades y eres admirado por todos en el Santuario, también has probado que tienes la fuerza por ser uno, y por la edad no es problemas, no serias el mas joven en ser un Caballero Dorado, ese fue Regulus- dijo Shion.

-Todos los Caballeros Dorados hablamos de esto y todos están de acuerdo, aunque aun eres impulsivo tu fuerza y la lealtad que tienes a Athena no se pueden cuestionar, y si quedas mal en algunas ocasiones, no te preocupes, es imposibles que llegues a ser peor que Manigoldo- dijo Aspros con una sonrisa burlona a su compañero de armas.

* * *

 **(En la casa de Cancer)**

-¡Achu!- Estornudo Manigoldo de repente, sobándose la nariz, extrañado -¿Que raro? ¿Me estaré resfriando?- Se pregunto a si mismo.

* * *

 **(De vuelta con Tenma, Shion y Aspros)**

-Yo...La verdad no se...Ser un Caballero Dorado es un honor...Pero no se si merezco en verdad el puesto...O de si estoy listo- dijo dudoso el castaño.

-Ya veo- dijo Shion, viendo la mirada confusa de Tenma se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a el, una vez cerca coloco una mano en el hombro del Pegaso -¿Que tal si lo piensas un tiempo y cuando ya tengas las respuesta vienes y me lo dices?- Pregunto el ex-santo de Aries, con voz y sonrisa comprensiva.

-De acuerdo...Gracias Shion y perdón por no responderle aun- dijo Tenma, inclinando la cabeza.

-Sera mejor que lo pienses rápido muchacho- dijo Aspros, empezando a retirarse -Estas oportunidades no duran para siempre y no se dan todos los días- se retiro sin decir otra palabra.

-Sera mejor que también me retire- dijo Tenma, levantándose y caminando a la gran puerta, hasta que un pensamiento lo hizo detenerse.

-Shi- digo Patriarca- hablo el castaño, volteándose a ver a ex-santo -¿Sabes donde esta Sasha?- Pregunto.

-Bajo al pueblo de Rodorio para animar a la gente y de paso visitar a su hermano Alone, Degel la esta acompañando- respondió el lemuriano.

-Ya veo...¡Gracias Shion!- Se despidió con una sonrisa animada, dejando al joven Patriarca solo.

Shion soltó un suspiro. No había que ser un genio para saber adonde iba ahora Tenma y eso le preocupaba, casi todo el Santuario ya sabia de la amistad que tenían ellos 2 y la mayoría la respetaba aunque siempre había algún soldado y/o Santo que hablaba mal de Tenma por el trato tan informal que se dirigía a Athena, pero no era el motivo de su preocupación. Hace unos días encontró unos documentos muy antiguos que hablaban sobre algunas guerras santas anteriores, todas tenian sus diferencias y diferente sobrevivientes, pero algo que noto que estaba en todo esos documentos historicos, es que siempre habia alguna mencion del Pegaso y la Athena de esa época, en todos se decía del lazo de amistad que tenían, incluso en algunos se conocían desde niños como es el caso de Tenma y Sasha, eso motivo a Shion a saber mas sobre esa conexión que compartían según dicen desde la era mitológica, aunque no avanzo mucho en los antiguos registros, solo cosas que ya sabia de parte de Asmita e incluso de Kairos, llego a la conclusión que debía hablarlo con su Diosa, aunque probablemente le diga la cosas a medias.

-Solo espero que no sea lo que me este imaginando- se dijo a si mismo, recargándose en el trono.

Se preocupaba por que en estos años de Patriarca aprendió a reconocer cosas que no reconocía antes, entre ellas, el brillo en los ojos de Tenma referente a Sasha como el que tenia al irse, y el brillo de los ojos de su Diosa cuando hablaban del Pegaso.

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno este seria el primer capitulo, se que no tuvo mucho que ver sobre la pareja pero quería indicar a los personajes que sobrevivieron y tal vez a mas de uno no le gusto la idea que dejara muerto a algunos caballeros como Kardia, pero no los deje vivos por que sentí que alteraría la historia original y la mitad no podía salvarse, que seria el caso de Kardia, Sísifo y Asmita, espero que lo entiendan, y para el segundo capitulo, tener mas dedicación a esta pareja. También menciono que no solo me enfocare la historia en estos 2, hare momentos de otras parejas como una que ya se habrán dado cuenta mas otras que les gusta como agafica. Espero que me apoyen.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido, visiten las demás historias y apóyenme en Wattpad por favor. CHAO.**


	2. Nuevos Nervios

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos Nervios**

* * *

El pueblo de Rodorio emanaba un aura de felicidad y respeto. La Diosa Athena bajo al pueblo, acompañada del Caballero de Acuario, saludando a la gente, quienes les devolvía el saludo con respeto. Todos estaban encantados por el aura de paz y felicidad que emanaba la reencarnación de la Diosa. Aunque la mayoría de los hombres les atraia mas la belleza fisica de la joven de 17 años, incluso algunos se atrevian a hablar atrevidamente en voz baja sobre Sasha, pero eran callados por la mirada helida que les lanzaba Degel.

La Diosa y Caballero siguieron pasando por la gente, hasta que vieron una casa en particular y afuera estaban 2 jóvenes que la chica de cabello Ilia conocía.

-Buenos días Agasha, Alone- saludo a la florista y a su hermano, ambos de 18 años.

-Buenos días Sasha- dijo Alone, al igual que Tenma, siempre la llamaba por su nombre.

-Bu-Buenos días Señorita Athena, Señor Degel- saludo respetosamente Agasha.

El acuariano solo asintió como saludo, mientras la joven se acercaba al antiguo huésped de Hades, que estaba pintando a la castaña en uno de sus cuadros.

-El padre de Agasha me pidió que le pintara un cuadro a su hija en conmemoración de que cumplió los 18 hace unos días- explico el rubio a la pregunta que se hacia su hermana.

-Les dije que no era necesario, pero mi padre insistió y siento como el cuerpo se me queda dormido- se quejo Agasha

-Míralo por el lado positivo, no todos los días uno cumple 18- dijo Sasha.

-Mi Señora Athena- hablo Degel, reverenciándose -Debo de seguir con mi guardia por el pueblo, por lo que debo de escoltarla hasta el Santuario para que este segura-.

-No es necesario Degel- respondió Sasha -Me puedo quedar aquí con Alone y Agasha hasta que termines tu guardia- sugirió.

El Caballero de la onceava casa iba a protestar, pero un llamado lo interrumpió.

-¡Sasha!- Era Tenma, quien se retiro su armadura y ahora vestía las ropas de entrenamiento.

-Hola Tenma- devolvió el saludo cuando el joven se acerco a ellos.

-Hola Tenma- saludo Alone, feliz de ver a su mejor amigo.

-Buenos días Señor Tenma- saludo Agasha con respeto. Todo la gente de Rodorio y mas allá sabia que fue Pegaso que contribuyo principalmente en la victoria contra Hades, por lo que todo el pueblo le tiene un respeto y admiración igual al que tienen hacia los Caballeros Dorados.

-No me llames señor, tenemos la misma edad, solo llámame Tenma- pidió el ojos rojos amablemente.

-De acuerdo...Tenma- dijo la castaña avergonzada por tanta confianza.

-Señorita Athena- llamo Degel, aun arrodillado -Le vuelvo a insistir que es mas seguro que vuelva al Santuario mientras yo continuo con mi guardia-.

-No te preocupes Degel, aquí no hay ningún peligro- replico Sasha, sonriendo -Además, aquí esta Tenma que me protegerá de cualquier cosa de ser necesario ¿verdad?- Miro al castaño con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió sin dudas, el daría la vida para proteger a Sasha y Alone, eran sus mejores amigos.

Degel dudoso vio la calle alrededor, había poca gente pasando y solo debía vigilar por algún bandido o rufián cualquiera se quisiera pasar de listo, vio al Caballero Pegaso. En estos 3 años Tenma había desarrollado una fuerza que, aun con armadura de Bronce igualaba a los Caballeros Dorados y no era modestia decir que el joven era mas fuerte que el cuando peleaba en serio, y esa era una de las razones por la que todos apoyaron la moción de nombrarlo el nuevo Sagitario.

Con un suspiro de derrota se levanto -Pegaso, dejo a tu cuidado a la Señorita Athena, no permitas que nada malo le pase-.

-No te preocupes, nunca dejaría que Sasha saliera herida por algo- afirmo Tenma.

A Degel nunca le gusto que Tenma llamara a Athena por su nombre humano, pero Shion le había dicho que era por la amistad que tenían de niños así que lo ignoraba, y sin nada mas, se retiro para patrullar a las afueras de Rodorio.

Agasha soltó un suspiro, como si estuviera conteniendo aire, se había formado cierta tensión en e ambiente, dejándola nerviosa y sentía que ahora podía respirar.

Alone se rio por lo nerviosa que podía ser la florista, era algo que le agradaba de la chica, aveces era un cumulo de nervios y otras veces era una persona tierna y amigable.

-Lo lamento Alone, pero no tengo ganas de seguir quieta ¿podríamos dejar la pintura hasta aquí?- Pidió la castaña.

-No hay problema, ven mañana para terminarla- dijo Alone, despidiéndose de la joven.

Cuando el rubio puso su vista en su hermana y amigo, vio que estos le estaban viendo con una sonrisa pero diferente en cada una. Sasha le sonreía con cariño y felicidad mientras que Tenma lo hacia con picaría.

-¿Así que..."Alone" eh?- Dijo Tenma pícaramente, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello del rubio -No sabia que tu y Agasha ya se llevaban tan bien-.

-No es lo que piensas- dijo Alone avergonzado -Comenzamos a ser amigos cuando fui a comprar unas flores para decorar mi casa, y de vez en cuando platicamos o su padre me compra unas pinturas- se excuso el ex-contenedor de Hades.

-Pero no puedes negar que Agasha es una chica muy linda, creo que harían buena pareja- dijo Sasha.

-Ya no molesten por favor-.

Los 2 no evitaron reír por la cara de Alone. A pesar de que pasara el tiempo, aun era fácil que se avergonzara, como si fuera un niño.

Los 3 decidieron entrar a la casa del rubio que no era muy grande, tenia una sala pequeña con un sofá y en la pared estaba la cocina, habían 2 habitaciones que eran la del baño y la de su habitación. Una vez que Alone dejo la pintura a medias en una esquina de la pared, cerca de la ventana para que se secara y ordenara sus pinceles y pintura se sentaron en la mesa de la sala para hablar mas cómodamente.

-Perdón por molestarte hermano- se disculpo la de cabello Ilia, vio por la ventana como la gente decoraba las calles con pequeñas banderas -Es cierto, en una semana comenzara el festival de verano- se acordó la deidad.

El festival del verano era un festival que celebraba el comienzo del verano y era una forma de agradecer que los huertos estén en buen estado. Incluso habían algunos Caballeros que asistían al festival para disfrutarlo, que era el caso de Manigoldo, que siempre, hubiera festival o no, bajaba al pueblo para disfrutar de compañía femenina y beber hasta no poder, solo que en los festivales podía hacerlo mas libremente.

-¿Vas a estar en el festival esta vez Sasha?- Pregunto el pintor, que en los festivales anteriores su hermana no podía estar, por su estatus de diosa.

-No lo se, aun hay mucho que reconstruir y no creo que Shion me deje- bufo con molestia, esa molestia que parecía una niña, y solo podía expresar con su hermano y Tenma cuando estaban solos.

-Mmmh...¿Qué tal si te escapas por una vez?- Sugirió Tenma -Si dices que vas a dormir y te escapas por un pasadizo secreto, que dices que hay en todas partes y te pones algo que te cubra la cara no habría problema-.

-No se...Eso seria egoísta de mi parte-.

-Vamos Sasha. Que por una vez te comportes como una chica normal no le hará daño a nadie, solo será una noche- insistió el castaño.

La reencarnación de Athena de esta era lo medito un momento. Es cierto que había ocasiones que deseaba actuar como una chica normal, pero hacerlo seria como romper el juramento que hizo hace años cuanto tomo el papel de Athena de niña. Pero al encontrarse con la mirada de Tenma expectante a lo que diría esas dudas se fueron, por que tenia una promesa consigo misma mas importante y en relacion a Pegaso, y por que quiere disfrutar aunque sea un poco de estos momentos con el castaño.

-De acuerdo iré- acepto, a lo cual el de bronce soltó un grito de alegría -Pero...Con una condición- dijo de repente -Que Tenma me acompañe durante todo el festival-.

-¿Que?- Eso no era algo que Tenma esperaba -Pero ¿no seria malo que te vieran conmigo? Podría llamar la atención y te podrían descubrir- el estaba al tanto de la fama que había adquirido, y aunque no le desagradaba, tampoco le gustaba mucho por que llegaba a ponerlo incomodo. Sobretodo desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad y muchas mujeres se le insinúan cada vez que sale del santuario, y a veces también dentro.

-Tan solo tendría que cubrirme la cara para que no me vean- replico Sasha -Y mientras tu no hagas nada para que llame la atención y evitemos que Shion o el que vigile durante la noche nos descubran estaremos bien- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-De acuerdo...Sera la primera vez que estaremos los 3 en un festival-.

-Lo lamento pero no podre estar con ustedes- dijo Alone -Ese día estaré ocupando haciendo retratos de gente para mejorar mi negocio, no puedo depender de ustedes siempre para mantenerme- aviso el rubio con una sonrisa cómplice -Por lo que serian ustedes 2-.

Tenma se tenso ante esa idea. Estaría el solo con Sasha, su amiga y Diosa, actuando como 2 jóvenes normales en un festival. Viera por donde se viera parecía que iban a tener una cita.

-¿Entonces estas de acuerdo Tenma?- Pregunto la chica.

-Cl-Claro...Si es lo que se necesita para que tengas un momento para ti esta bien- respondió nervioso, rascándose levemente la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias Tenma- agradeció la ojiverde con una sonrisa tierna.

Al ver la sonrisa de la chica, Tenma se sintió mas nervioso ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Se sentía muy nervioso en ese instante y solo por la idea del festival y la sonrisa de su amiga que le dio hace unos segundos. Se había sentido nervioso antes, durante las batallas y entrenamientos, pero este tipo de nervios era algo nuevo y desconocido para el.

-ma ¡Tenma!- Llamo Sasha, rompiendo la burbuja en la que se encontraba el castaño.

-¿Ah? ¿Si, que pasa?-.

-Dije que es mejor que ya vuelva al Santuario. Eh estado fuera por demasiado tiempo y no quiero preocuparlo mas- sugirió la Diosa, levantándose de su asiento.

-Creo que tienes razón, de todos modos tengo que pensar sobre la oferta que me dio-.

-¿Ya te la hizo?- Pregunto emocionada.

-¿Que oferta?- Pregunto Alone curioso.

-Shion quiere que me convierta en el nuevo Caballero de Sagitario- respondió Tenma.

-¡Eso es fabuloso Tenma!- Dijo el pintor feliz por la noticia de su amigo.

-Lo se, pero creo que debo pensarlo primero-.

-Descuida, confió en que la decisión que tomaras será la indicada para ti- dijo Athena, empezando a salir de la posada, seguido de su fiel Caballero Pegaso.

Alone se quedo viendo la puerta por la que sus amigos se fueron, se rio al recordar la cara de Tenma cuando dijo que no los acompañaría.

-Espero que esto te pueda ayudar- se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

 **(Durante la tarde)**

Eran aproximadamente las 2:00 de la tarde y Albafica de Piscis estaba esperando a su compañero Degel para cambiar de turnos y haga su ronda de vigilancia. Logro divisarlo a lo lejos.

-¿Como te fue?- Pregunto el pisciano a su compañero de armas.

-Todo calmado- respondió Degel -¿La señorita Athena ya llego?-.

-Llego hace un par de horas, ahora debe de estar ayudando al Patriarca- respondió Albafica.

Ya veo- dijo Degel aliviado -Me preocupe un poco por dejarla con Pegaso pero veo que era innecesario, después de todo solo estaría con su hermano Alone y la florista- esa ultima mención llamo la atención del Santo de Piscis.

-¿Florista? ¿Hablas de Agasha?-.

-Esa misma. Por lo que parecía estaba siendo pintada en un cuadro por el antiguo huésped de Hades. Debo de reconocer que las habilidades de pintura de ese chico son las mejores que eh visto- reconoció Degel, sin darse cuenta que Albafica puso mala cara a esa información.

-¿Y como era la situación entre ellos 2? ¿Era peligrosa o buena?-.

-¿Para que quieres saber?- Pregunto fríamente.

-Para saber si debo de vigilarlo por si las sospechas de Aspros estén siendo ciertas- respondió perspicazmente, ocultando la molestia que empezaba a tener.

-No creo que debas preocuparte. De echo se veía que ambos se tenían un gran respeto y les agradaba la presencia del otro- dijo Degel, sin darse cuenta del efecto que tenían sus palabras -Ahora con tu permiso, me retiro- se marcho a su Casa.

Mientras Albafica sentía como la sangre empezaba a hervir en el ¿el antiguo huésped del malvado Hades y la amable chica que siempre trae flores para Athena y el Patriarca...!Se sentían bien con la compañía del otro!?

Eso fue un veneno mas agrio y fuerte que el de sus rosas. Desde que termino la guerra, Athena se había apiadado de el y con sus poderes redujo el veneno de su cuerpo, haciendo que ya no fuera letal para las personas, al menos que elevara su Cosmos. Eso le permitió tener un acercamiento con la gente y la castaña, hasta el punto de tomarle algo de cariño y siempre la veía desde lejos cuando hacia guardia, la sonrisa de la joven creaba una en el rostro del Caballero de Piscis, de esas que no tenia desde que convivía con su maestro Lugonis.

Pero la sola idea de que ella sonriera al estar cerca de Alone le molestaba, le hacia querer ir a la casa del rubio y darles los golpes que no pudo dar en la Guerra por su condición. Con esa molestia partió al pueblo para hacer su guardia, pero esta vez iba a ir para ver a Agasha y a Alone y ver con sus propios ojos esa amistad que tenían y en su interior rogarle a Zeus que solo sea eso.

* * *

 **(En la sala del Patriarca)**

Sasha ayudaba a Shion con los gastos del Santuario en su reconstrucción, también se necesitan de materiales para reconstruir ciertas partes que se deben de comprar, además de pagarle a los pocos trabajadores de afuera que ayudan en la reconstrucción del Santuario.

-Parece que estamos teniendo dificultades con los gastos- dijo Athena preocupada.

-Podríamos pedirle un préstamo a alguno de los aliados del Santuario o podríamos mandar a alguno de nuestros Caballeros para que haga un trabajo en otro país y le paguen- dijo Shion.

-Si pedimos algún prestamos tendríamos que devolverlo mas adelante y eso seria mas perjudicial para nosotros. Y si mandamos a alguno de los pocos Caballeros que tenemos reduciríamos mas las fuerzas en el tiempo que estaría ausente-.

-Es cierto, pero parece que es la única manera sin que afecte mas nuestra situación- dijo Shion -En este caso enviare a Aspros, con su técnica de la Otra Dimensión llegaría rápido al país del trabajo y su fuerza le permitirá hacerlo de manera rápida-.

-De acuerdo...Si no tenemos de otra- dijo Sasha con un suspiro -Pero no quiero que sea un trabajo de asesinato o que lastime a gente inocente-.

-No se preocupe Athena, tengo el trabajo perfecto que no requiere ninguna muerte- dijo Shion, para después llamar a una de las doncella y que traiga al Caballero de Geminis ante el.

-Bien, ahora nos faltaría...- Fue interrumpida por Shion.

-Disculpe Athena- dijo Shion, sabiendo que no tendría otro momento para hablar de eso -Hay una duda que me gustaría que responda-.

-¿Que cosa Shion?- dijo la Deidad confundida.

-¿Que relación existe entre usted y Pegaso?- Ante la pregunta, Sasha se tenso -Se que, de parte de Asmita y Youma, Pegaso fue el primer mortal que daño al Rey del Inframundo y de que ocultara su cuerpo en los Elíseos, pero en antiguos registros también se hacen mención de el y su participaciones que son cruciales en las guerras Santas de alguna manera ¿es solo coincidencia o tiene usted algo que ver?- Pregunto, atento a la respuesta de la joven.

Sasha sabia sobre esos registros, incluso intento ocultarlos por que sabia que podían hacerle esa pregunta, algo que fallo y al ver la mirada de Shion no le quedo de otra que decirle la verdad.

-Te la diré, pero prométeme que esto no saldrá de aquí- hablo seria, como la Diosa de la Sabiduría que es.

-Lo juro- debía ser algo importante para que lo hiciera hacer que no dirá nada.

-Como tu dices, Pegaso fue el primer mortal que daño a mi tío y lo obligo a ocultar su cuerpo en los Campos Elíseos y de hay que empezó a tomar huéspedes humanos. También fue quien lastimo a mi hermano Ares, y desde ese entonces, ellos 2 y otros dioses le tienen cierto rencor, por que no consideran el echo que un humano levantara sus puños contra los Dioses, también es por eso se le dio el titulo de Asesino de Dioses, a pesar que no a matado a ninguno- explico -Pero el lo hacia a mi nombre y para proteger a las personas de la tierra. Por eso, después del primer ataque de Hades, que fue después del ataque de mi hermana Palas y Ares, donde el murió para protegerme- eso ultimo le dio una gran tristeza, de los recuerdos que recupero de sus vidas pasadas era el que menos le agradaba recordar -Tome la decisión de que me acompañara a pelear en cada guerra santa, haciendo que reencarne eternamente, con ayuda de Perséfone, la esposa de Hades lo logre-.

-Ya veo- dijo Shion -¿Eso significa que Tenma es una reencarnación de muchas del primer Pegaso?-.

-Si, al igual que las siguientes, por eso la armadura de Pegaso solo lo acepta a el, por que su alma esta enlazada con la suya-.

-Ya veo...Eso explica lo de aquella vez- dijo en un susurro el Patriarca.

-¿Aquella vez?-.

-Si, cuando Tenma y yo nos encontramos con Youma de Mefistófeles en los templos malignos, el nos mostro algunas cosas del pasado y el futuro con sus poderes y entre ellas estaba la imagen del futuro Caballero de Pegaso Seiya- explico, recordando ese suceso.

-Seiya...- Repitió el nombre del Pegaso del futuro.

-Pero...¿Hay algo mas Athena?- Algo en Shion le decía que no era el único motivo. Eran argumentos validos y como para dejarlo conforme, pero la mirada de su Diosa al relatar esos eventos, aunque seria se veía cierta tristeza, haciendo pensar al joven Patriarca que había algo mas.

-...No, es cierto que reencarnar a uno solo de mis Caballeros y que no pudiera descansar en la muerte era egoísta, pero el estuvo de acuerdo al igual que el Patriarca de ese entonces- mintió, claro que había otra razón por la que decidió reencarnar al joven castaño, pero no podía decirlo, no debía.

-De acuerdo. Le agradezco que compartiera esa información conmigo Athena y le prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, menos a Tenma- finalizo Shion, no queriendo incomodarla y volviendo a su trabajo como Patriarca, al mismo tiempo que Aspros entraba a la sala.

* * *

 **(En la noche, en los aposentos de Tenma)**

Tenma estaba acostado en su cama, cansado, después de dejar a Sasha en el Santuario paso todo el día ayudando en las reconstrucciones, que apenas iban en la mitad del Santuario, aconsejando a los pocos aspirante a Caballero que llegaron en los últimos meses, y pensando sobre si aceptar o no en convertirse en un Dorado.

No negaba que era algo tentador, cualquier Caballero desea tener ese puesto y el tenia esa oportunidad, incluso Yato sintió mucha envidia cuando se lo comento a el y a Yuzuriha al volver y Dokho se alegraría por el.

-Que confusión ¿seria buena idea aceptar?- Se pregunto, mirando al techo de su cabaña.

Inconscientemente recordó la charla que tuvo con Alone y Sasha ese día sobre el tema, el rubio parecía alegrarle la idea y conociéndolo si aceptara pintaría un cuadro de el con la armadura Dorada para celebrarlo y en Sasha se veían las ganas de que aceptara, aunque lo ocultara.

Al pensar en la peli Ilia un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas y recordó la conversación sobre el festival. No podía evitar pensar que podría ser una cita, y aunque no sabia mucho de esas cosas, cierto conocimiento tiene por consejos que le han dado Dokho y algunos compañeros, además de ver al Caballero de Cancer ir casi siempre al pueblo para bajar a un burdel, quien lo molestada diciendo que debía acompañarlo, invitaciones que rechazaba por que no estaba interesado en esos lugares.

Otra vez, inconscientemente volvió a recordar a su amiga de la infancia. Sin duda ya no era esa niña de cabello corto del orfanato que molestaba de vez en cuando...Ahora era una mujer bella y muy amable, un capullo que dejo de ser tal, para convertirse en la mas hermosa de las mariposas, que representaba lo que era: una Deidad.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Se inclino rápido de la cama, quedando sentado. Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? Es cierto que había admitido que Sasha era bonita antes, pero nunca había pensado de ella de esa manera.

-¿Que me esta pasando?- Se llevo una mano a la frente, que empezó a sudar -C-Creo que necesito tomar aire- Se levanto y se coloco los zapatos de entrenamiento, salió de su cabaña para caminar y distraerse un rato. Esperaba que el viento frio de la noche le quitaran esos pensamientos.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí llega el segundo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no me odien con el tipo de triangulo amoroso que cree, no lo se sentí que era algo que se daba bien, incluso haría leves momentos de Agasha disfrutando la compañía con Alone, mientras Albafica usa toda su fuerza para no matarlo XD.**

 **También les pregunto si alguien sabe como agregar los Links a , que quiero dejar en mi perfil el link de mi Wattpad pero no se muestra. Si alguien lo sabe le agradecería que me lo digiera.**

 **También le mando saludos a Malon630 y mcr77 por comentar el capitulo anterior. Lo siento por dejar muerto a Kardia y Sísifo pero como explique, no encontré manera de salvarlos, además quería a Sísifo muerto para no crear otro triangulo amoroso jsjsjs.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido, visiten mis otras historias. Chao.**


	3. Pidiendo consejo

**Capitulo 3: Pidiendo consejos**

* * *

Han pasado 2 días desde la propuesta de Shion para convertirse en el caballero de Sagitario y también desde que tuvo esa extraña sensación, la noticia paso rápido en el Santuario y muchos felicitaron al castaño, y otros solo quedaron envidiados que le ofrecieran a el ser un Dorado, entre ellos Yato, pero en el fondo estaba feliz por su amigo aunque nunca lo admitiria.

Ahora, Unicornio y Pegaso estaban entrenando en el coliseo, peleaban sin armaduras y sin cosmos, solo combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Debo de admitirlo Yato, te has vuelto muy fuerte- dijo Tenma, deteniendo un golpe dirigido a su cara con su mano derecha y retrocediendo para esquivar una patada.

Y no lo decía por modestia o hacer sentir bien a su amigo, había escuchado de algunas guardias y de Yuzuriha que Yato a entrenado intensamente para no quedarse atrás, la amazona le decía que Yato estaba ya al nivel de los santos de plata mas poderosos que habían.

-Gracias, puedo decir lo mismo de ti- respondió Unicornio, propinando otro golpe, que fue esquivado por el castaño, que lo agarro desprevenido del brazo y lo lanzo a una de las paredes del coliseo, chocando y sentándose en el suelo algo adolorido.

-¿Te parece si descansamos?- Pregunto Tenma, extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara

-De acuerdo, te daré un respiro- dijo Yato, aceptando la ayuda del castaño e incorporándose.

Los 2 santos de bronce subieron a las gradas a descansar un poco, hablaron de algunos temas triviales hasta que Yato le hizo la pregunta que todos le hacían desde hace 2 días.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar la armadura de oro?-.

-Ya te lo dije, debo de pensarlo Yato- respondió Tenma.

-¿Pero que tienes que pensar? Cualquiera, incluyéndome, hubiera accedido en ese mismo instantes en que el patriarca te ofreció la armadura-.

-Pero no se si la merezco...Cuando obtuve la armadura de Pegaso esta feliz y me siento bien con ella, es la que mas me representa, pero usar una armadura dorada es un asunto de otro nivel-.

-Eres incorregible- al decir eso, Yato ve como Teneo, antiguo aprendiz de Hasgard y aspirante a la armadura dorada de Tauro se acerca a ellos distraídos.

-Oye Teneo- le llama Yato, pero este no responde -¡Teneo!- Le llama mas fuerte, haciendo que el chico reaccione.

-Hola Yato, Tenma, perdón por no verlos antes, estaba distraído- se disculpo el griego.

-Eso se nota ¿en que andabas distraído amigo?- Pregunto Tenma.

-Pues...Resulta que creo que algo me pasa- confeso el aspirante a Tauro.

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Yato.

-Pues...-.

 ** _FLASCKBACK_**

 _-Buenos días Serinsa- saludo Teneo a su amiga y antigua compañera de entrenamiento._

- _Hola Teneo, llegaste mas temprano- dijo Serinsa con una sonrisa, desde que abandono el entrenamiento de amazona ya no usaba una mascara y se podía ver su bello rostro._

 _-Termine mas rápido mi entrenamiento con el Patriarca Shion y por eso llegue antes- respondió el chico, algo nervioso._

 _-Me alegro, cada vez estas mas cerca de conseguir la armadura dorada del señor Aldebarán- la ex-amazona lo invito a sentarse a su lado, invitación que fue aceptada y se sentaron al lado del otro._

 _Empezaron a relatar las ultimas cosas que les habían pasado a cada uno, como Teneo avanzaba mas en sus entrenamientos y como Serinsa trabajaba en el orfanato donde vivían antes con Saro y ayudaba a los niños, tal como lo hizo Hasgard con ellos antes._

 _Mientras hablaban veían a la gente pasar apresuradamente, preparando todo para el festival._

 _-¿Ya se acerca el festival no?- Pregunto Teneo._

 _-Si, toda la gente esta emocionada por eso- dijo Serinsa -¿Y ya tienes con quien ir?- Pregunto, con mirada traviesa._

 _-¿Eh?-._

 _-El señor Aldebarán decía que los festivales se disfrutan mejor en compañía- recordó la peliceleste -Y habrán varias atracciones para mas de una persona como el típico baile que se hace en la noche-_

 _-Pu-Pues es cierto- Teneo se había puesto muy nervioso de repente. ¿Qué le intentaba decir Serinsa?_

 _-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos los 2 juntos al festival?- Pregunto Serinsa, haciendo que la cara de Teneo se pusiera roja y se quedara con una expresión de sorpresa -No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para reunirnos. Tu por que estas terminando tu entrenamiento y yo cuidando los niños del orfanato, pienso que seria una buena oportunidad de tener mas tiempo entre nosotros como antes-._

 _El griego tenia que darle razón a su amiga. Según Shion, su dominio del cosmos ya estaba cerca de tener lo necesario para que pueda tener la armadura de Tauro, solo faltaba aumentarlo un poco mas para que ser nombrado parte de la orden dorada. Por eso los entrenamientos habían tomado mas tiempo del que quisiera y fueron pocas las veces que pudo reunirse con Serinsa como ahora en el mes, por lo que la idea de su amiga era una buena oportunidad de recuperar ese tiempo._

 _Pero pensar que estarían en el festival solo los 2 lo hacia sentirse nervioso, no sabia por que si Serinsa era alguien que conocía de años y no una desconocida, la conocía mejor que nadie y ella también lo conocía a el, sabían todo del otro y el que se sintiera nervioso le incomodaba pero por alguna razón le hacia sentirse bien, como si algo le calentara el pecho._

 _-Pu-Pues me parece genial tu idea Serinsa-._

 _-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Serinsa alegre -Tengo que irme ahora, nos vemos en el festival- se despidió de una forma que Teneo no esperaba, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo, como si fuera una niña que acaba de cometer una travesura._

 _Si Teneo pensaba que sus nervios se estaban yendo, con ese beso volvieron mas fuertes junto a un intenso color rojo en sus mejillas. Llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla donde le dio el beso y ardía por el sonrojo que tenia y sentía que su corazón lo golpeaba fuerte._

 _-P-Pero ¿q-qu-que me p-pasa?- Se pregunto a si mismo, sin comprender esas sensaciones que tiene._

 ** _FIN FLASCKBACK_**

Al terminar de escuchar el relato, los 2 santos de bronce se quedaron en silencio. Tenma se sorprendió que a Teneo le estuviera pasando lo mismo que a el cuando estuvo con Sasha y Alone hace un par de días, pensaba que era algún tipo de enfermedad que tenían, y Yato...

-Jajaja- se empezó a reír, no podía creer lo ingenuo que era el pelinegro como para no darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba -Amigo por una parte debo decirte que tienes suerte- dijo Yato, secándose unas lagrimas que salieron de tanta risa -Lo que Serinsa te propuso no fue una salida de amigos, si no una cita-.

-¿E-Enserio?- Pregunto Teneo.

-Obvio que si, se nota que le gustas y no quiere perder esta oportunidad- dijo Yato, estirando su brazo derecho y poniéndolo alrededor del cuello del aspirante a Tauro -Y esos nervios que tienes indican que ya dejaste de ver a Serinsa como tu simple amiga ¿verdad?- Pregunto con cara picara.

-Y-Yo l-la verdad no lo se- dijo Teneo.

-Oye ¿y tu como sabes eso Yato?- Pregunto Tenma.

-Por que hay que ser ciego o muy estúpido como para no darse cuenta y ustedes 2 son del segundo grupo- respondió, señalando con la mirada a Teneo y Tenma.

-¡Oye!- dijeron ellos ofendidos.

Solo digo la verdad- dijo Yato, soltando de su agarre a Teneo.

-Creo que necesito el consejo de alguien- dijo Teneo -Si tan solo el señor Aldebarán estuviera aquí le preguntaría-.

-¿Y por que no se lo pides a Manigoldo?-.

-¿Manigoldo?- Repitió Tenma -¿Por que el?-.

-No hay muchas personas por aquí y la mayoría son mas jóvenes que nosotros, y entre los dorados es el que mejor conocimiento tiene sobre estos temas- respondió el Unicornio.

Tenma tenia que darle la razón a su amigo, de entre los dorados Manigoldo era quien mas sabia de relaciones y los otros no serviría de nada preguntar: Aspros estaba en una misión y aun no vuelve, y no parece alguien que haya tenido una relación como esta antes, Regulus era muy inocente y tonto, aun para su edad por lo que de seguro desconocia este tipo de temas, Degel era muy frio y se pasaba todo el tiempo en su casa, leyendo o ayudando a Shion, Albafica era muy reservado y muy pocos podian entablar una conversacion con el sin que el caballero de Piscis se fuera o terminara en un incomodo silencio, viera por donde se viera el caballero de Cancer era la unica opcion de preguntar en estos casos.

-¿Tu que opinas Teneo?-.

-Creo que el señor Manigoldo es la mejor opción en estos casos y no tengo nada que perder si le pregunto- dijo el aprendiz de Hasgard.

-Bien, también aprovecharía de preguntarle algunas cosas también- dijo Pegaso.

-¿Con respecto a la señorita Athena?- Pregunto Yato.

-So-Sobre de aceptar o no la armadura dorada ¿por que habría preguntarle sobre Sasha?-.

-Como dije...Son muy tontos como para darte cuenta-.

-¿Darme cuenta de que? ¿Qué quieres decir Yato?- Pregunto Tenma exasperado, su amigo sabia algo que el no y que lo llamara tonto solo lo provocaba mas.

-¡Yato!- Llamo Yuzuriha, desde la parte de entrenamiento del coliseo -¡Necesito que vengas un momento!-.

-Bueno, es mi señal de irme, suerte- Yato salió corriendo en dirección de la amazona de Grulla.

-Ese Yato...- Murmuro Tenma con enfado.

-Pero Yato tiene razón- dijo Teneo -Hay que ir a preguntarle al señor Manigoldo para que nos saquemos esta duda que tengo y creo que tu también lo tienes problemas-.

-Pues...- Tenma no sabia que responder, no podía decirle que le pasaba lo mismo que a el cuando esta con Sasha por obvias razones, por lo que decidió mesclar mentira y verdad.

-Si, conozco una chica que desde hace unos días me han echo sentir igual de nervioso que tu en tu relato- confeso Pegaso.

Ya sabiendo que hacer salieron del coliseo en dirección a la casa de Cancer.

* * *

 **(En el pueblo de Rodorio)**

Albafica estaba haciendo guardia en ese momento, observando como la gente preparaba las decoraciones para el festival y los mercaderes subían sus precios. Entre la gente observo a la bella florista de Agasha vender flores como siempre lo hace.

Pero algo realmente le molesto en ese paisaje que el consideraba hermoso. Y es que Alone, había venido a entregar el cuadro de Agasha que había terminado el día anterior, Sigilosamente se acerco un poco mas a donde estaban, ocultando su presencia para que no lo notaran y agradecía que todos estuvieran ocupados como para no ver el cielo y ver que un caballero dorado estaba saltando de techo a techo, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación de los jóvenes y no ser visto por nadie.

-Te quedo genial Alone- dijo el padre de Agasha al rubio.

-Gracias por el alago señor y me alegro que le guste-.

-Admito que no me gusto estar quita mientras lo pintabas, pero quedo precioso- admitió la castaña.

-Ten la paga por la hermosa pintura hijo- el adulto le entrego a Alone una pequeña bolsa con monedas, al tomarla se dio cuenta que pesaba mas de lo que aparentaba por lo que decidió abrirla, al contar las monedas sus ojos se abrieron por la cantidad.

-Señor se equivoco con el dinero, esto es mas de lo acordado- dijo Alone.

-Me parecía injusto darte tan poco con lo acordado por tan hermosa pintura, considéralo un agradecimiento- dijo el padre de Agasha.

-Pero...- intento decir algo mas, pero la mirada del adulto le dejo en claro que no era molestia, así que para no ser malagradecido decidió aceptar el dinero extra. Vio como llegaban mas clientes de lo normal a la tienda de flores, debido a que todos querían decorar sus hogares y calles para el festival y al ser la única florería del pueblo la gente se amontonaba a comprarles, en eso se le ocurrio una idea de agradecer el pago extra.

-Agasha, señor ¿quieren que les ayude con las flores?- Pregunto el pintor, viendo como los 2 mencionados le miraban sorprendidos -Seria una manera de agradecerles por el dinero extra y de ayudarles-.

Agasha estuvo a punto de replicar pero su padre se le adelanto -Agradezco tu ayuda hijo y la aceptamos, Agasha indícale a Alone con las flores por favor- la castaña asintió la cabeza, confundida por que su padre acepto la ayuda del rubio.

Con Albafica, miraba la escena sorprendido y molesto. Sorprendido por que Ahora entendía por que Hades escogió al joven pintor como huésped en la tierra, la amabilidad y pureza que tenían casi rivalizaban con la de su Diosa, y molesto por que no le gustaba como el padre de la castaña lo aceptaba de esa manera, incluso lo llamaba "hijo" como si aceptara un yerno.

La sangre se le congelo con ese pensamiento. Ahora podía ver esa empatía que había dicho su vecino hace un par de días y temía que eso fuera algo mas.

 _Un momento_

-¿Que me esta pasando?- Susurro para si mismo, estaba actuando extraño, y todo por sus celos.

-¿Celos? Creo que las heridas que me dejo Minos me afectaron la cabeza- aun inmerso en sus pensamientos fue capaz de escuchar algo que lo iba a dejar mas molesto.

-¿Entonces la señorita Athena y Tenma van a venir al festival?- Pregunto Agasha en susurro, para que no le escucharan y se armara un alboroto.

-Si, quiero que mi hermana y Tenma disfruten un poco de una vida normal aunque sea una noche- susurro Alone _-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que les hice-_.

-¿No tendrán problemas si descubren que la señorita Athena no esta?- En lo que había conocido a Tenma y a Athena había visto esa chispa que hay entre los 2, y al igual que Alone le gustaría que pasaran un momento entre ellos 2 solos, pero también sabia de los riesgos y consecuencias de aquello si los descubrían.

-Tal vez...Pero creo que aunque lo saben van a correr el riesgo, después de todo ellos 2 siempre han sido así de unidos- respondió con una sonrisa, antes de atender a un cliente.

Por un momento Albafica creyó haber escuchado mal o que esas molestias que se negaba a aceptar que eran celos ya lo empezaban a molestar. Pero la claridad de las palabras no se podía engañar.

¿Quién fue el recipiente de Hades estaba diciendo que su Diosa Athena y Pegaso vendrían de incognitos al festival? Eso era inaudito, incomprensible y una especie de traición a el y sus camaradas que Athena este tan cerca de solo un santo de bronce.

Ya muy molesto se alejo del lugar, decidió a continuar su guardia. Mas tarde hablaría con Pegaso sobre ese asunto para no crear malentendidos y dependiendo de lo que le diga le informaría o no al Patriarca Shion.

* * *

 **(En la casa de Cancer)**

Tenma y Teneo fueron a la casa de Cancer a pedir el consejo de Manigoldo, que escucho el relato de los jóvenes, quienes omitieron los nombres de Serinsa y Sasha, esta ultima por obvias razones, pero al terminar sus relatos...

-¡JAJAJAJA!- La risa escandalosa del dorado se escuchaba por toda la casa de Cancer y tal vez fuera de esta. En ese momento se arrepintieron de haber seguido el consejo de Yato.

-¡Ya deja de reírte!- Bufo un molesto y algo avergonzado Tenma.

-Jaja...Jaja...Ja- Manigoldo detuvo de reír, secándose una lagrima que salió de la risa -Ustedes siguen siendo unos niños, no importa cuan caballeros se vuelvan-.

-¿Nos vas a ayudar o no?-.

-Escuchen...Eso que sienten son las hormonas que todo hombre tiene cuando le atrae una mujer- empezó a explicar Manigoldo -Ahora que técnicamente son adultos, sus cuerpos piden otro tipo de acercamiento, uno mas profundo. Pero lo suyo parece mas complicado-.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto Teneo.

-No soy de cursilerías como Albafica o Shion, pero es evidente que están tontamente enamorados de esas mujeres ¿me equivoco?- Señalo el caballero de Cancer.

Al escuchar eso, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron levemente y sin quererlo las imágenes de sus enamoradas vinieron a su mente. Pero sacudieron la cabeza y recuperaron la compostura, aun no terminaban de hablar.

-¿Y tu como puedes saber eso?- Pregunto el santo de Pegaso.

-Un mujeriego como yo le es fácil diferenciar una atracción física de una atracción con sentimientos, y ustedes sienten lo segundo- explico Cancer.

-¿Y...Como deberíamos actuar con esto que sentimos?- Pregunto el futuro Tauro.

-Yo que se, a mi no me pregunten eso, solo sean ustedes mismos o lo que sea. Si no me van a decir nada mas entonces me marcho- dijo Manigoldo, dándose la vuelta y entrando a la parte privada de su templo.

Tenma y Teneo salieron del cuarto templo hacia abajo con mas dudas y nervios que tenían antes de saber.

Teneo no sabia como mirar a Serinsa ahora que es consiente de lo que siente, pero aun no esta seguro si es amor o atracción física como dijo Manigoldo, ya que no podía negar que su amiga era muy bonita, y el echo de conocerla desde la infancia solo lo confundía ¿ella también sentirá lo mismo que el? En esos momentos necesitaba al señor Aldebarán para hablar estas cosas.

En el caso de Tenma, el conflicto era mayor, esos sonrojos que tenia al ver o pensar en Sasha eran productos del amor que siente hacia ella. Por un lado se siente sorprendido, sabia que ella era mas especial que cualquier otro para el, y no por ser la Diosa Athena, solo por ser Sasha, su amiga de la infancia. Y por el otro lado se sentía mal, sentia que estaba traicionando a sus amigos, los santos dorados, a todos por amar a Athena de un modo que no es de un caballero, y ahora que había accedido a salir al festival con ella esa culpa solo aumentaba. Parece que no merece la armadura de oro al final.

-¿Tenma, estas bien?- Pregunto Teneo, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en las afueras de la casa de Aries.

-¿Eh'...¡Ah! Si...Solo estaba pensando- contesto rápidamente.

-¿En lo que dijo el señor Manigoldo?- Pregunto Teneo -Yo también estoy confundido, pero lo único que podemos hacer ahora es pensar en como lo solucionaremos- aconsejo.

-Si...Creo que tienes razón amigo- en ese instantes alguien se acerco a ellos.

-Caballeros- les llamo Albafica, que tenia una mirada bastante seria...Mas de lo normal.

-Señor Albafica- saludo Teneo con respeto.

-Teneo deja los formalismos aun lado, según Shion tu entrenamiento y dentro de poco seremos compañeros, por lo que serviría que me llamaras solo por mi nombre- dijo el Pisciano.

-Lo intentare-.

-Pegaso quiero hablar un momento a solas contigo ¿me puedes acompañar hasta mi casa?- Pidió Albafica, aunque sonaba mas como una orden.

-¿Eh? Por supuesto. ¿Me cubres en las reconstrucciones hasta que vuelva?- Teneo asintió la cabeza, retirándose.

Los 2 caballeros empezaron a subir las casas del zodiaco en silencio, uno que era incomodo para Tenma, que no sabia lo que Albafica quería hablar con el. No era muy cercano al caballero de Piscis como lo era con el de Cancer y Geminis, por lo que no se le ocurre que podría tenerlo asi.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Piscis el hermoso hombre lo invito a la parte privada del templo, donde cruzo una puerta que era la sala principal, sin contar el gran pasillo que se ve al entrar.

-De seguro estarás confundido por que te pedí hablar a pesar de que no seamos muy cercanos, así que seré directo y espero que tu también lo seas- dijo Albafica, dándose la vuelta, su rostro tenia una expresión seria y parecía fulminar al castaño.

-Claro...Pregunta lo que quieras-.

-Muy bien- el protector de la ultima casa tomo un poco de aire -¿Que significa el que salgas solo con Athena en la noche del festival?- Pregunto seriamente.

Al escuchar la pregunta Tenma se tenso, dejo de respirar y creyó sentir como su corazón se detenía ¿Cómo diablos se entero de eso?

* * *

 **N/A: Aquí esta el capitulo 3, y vaya lio en el que esta Tenma ¿Cómo saldrá de esta sin tener una rosa en el cuerpo? ¿Teneo tendrá esperanzas? Es obvio que si XD. Espero que les haya gustado y le mando un saludo a mcr77 por comentar el capitulo anterior.**

 **También les hago la pregunta ¿Quieren que Tenma tenga la armadura de Sagitario o se quede con la de Pegaso? Eso lo dejo a ustedes.**

 **Otra cosa que les quiero avisar: Mañana es mi cumpleaños, así es soy de signo Acuario, por lo que si alguien quiere mandar un saludo se lo agradezco aunque no es obligatorio.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y apoyen mis otras historias por favor y dejen su Review. CHAO.**


	4. Decisión

**Capitulo 4: Decisión.**

* * *

Tenma se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, o en este caso, una rosa. En esos momentos es que deseaba que algún enemigo apareciera y lo sacara del aprieto en que estaba ahora.

-¿Y bien Tenma? ¿No vas a decir algo?- Pregunto Albafica serio, en verdad quería saber las intenciones que tenia Pegaso con su Diosa, y que no traicionara la lealtad que tienen sus compañeros.

-P-Pues yo que pensé que seria una buena que Sash- digo Athena- se corrigió, en este momento no era bueno hablar sobre su amiga con tanta confianza -Disfrutara del festival como una persona normal. Solo seria una noche y también aprovecharía de ver como la gente del pueblo lo celebra, ya que hasta donde se, nunca había estado en el festival antes ¿no?- Explico, rogándole al cielo que eso fuera suficiente para convencer al doceavo guardián.

Albafica analizaba las palabras de Tenma. Es cierto que Athena, desde pequeña tuvo que tomar el papel de diosa para la guerra santa que se aproximaba, y eso también conllevo a tener menos libertad para hacer, eso era algo que entendía mejor que nadie.

También le parecía adecuado que Athena socializara un poco con la gente del pueblo, aunque a el no le gustara el contacto con las personas, reconocía que poder salir de su templo y hablar con la gente sin tener que ser descortés todo el tiempo para que no se acercaran a el era algo agradable, y era correcto que Athena experimentara por si misma las festividades humanas, pero...

-Entonces los Caballeros Dorados podríamos acompañarla durante el festival-.

-No te ofendas Albafica, pero cuando alguien ve el color dorado se ponen tensos, no pueden disfrutar augusto y el festival se volvería una especie de gala algo formal- respondió Tenma.

Debía darle la razón a Pegaso. Siempre, cuando alguno de los dorados bajaban al pueblo con sus armaduras, la gente se ponía tensa y actuaban de manera correcta y respetable para no verse mal frente a la elite de Athena, era muy raro ver a alguien del pueblo comportarse informal cuando estaban ellos presente, a menos que estuvieran borrachos. Y frente a la Diosa Athena con mas razón habrá gente que no disfrute como lo hacen en todos los años por estar ella presente. Sabia de parte de Manigoldo, que los que mas disfrutan el festival son los que siempre beben como el.

Y aunque ese tipo de espectáculos era algo que el y ninguno de sus camaradas permitirían que su Diosa viera, también sabia sobre las otras atracciones, como el típico baile que se hace a media noche, y aunque no conviviera tanto con Tenma como la mayoría de sus camaradas, sabia que el joven era lo bastante noble y amable como para no permitir que Athena viera o se acercara a esa gente.

Cerro los ojos y se cruzo de brazos -¿Solo una noche?- Pregunto.

-¡Solo una noche!- Afirmo el ojimarron, viendo como estaba convenciendo al dorado.

-¿Pero solo son esas tus razones?- El pisciano abrió los ojos. Sabia que en estas situaciones, lo que mas había además de borrachos eran las parejas de enamorados, y si se llegaba, de alguna manera, enterarse esta pequeña escapada los rumores saldrían volando como polvo que los lleva el viento, y eso causaría problemas a Pegaso y a la deidad.

-S-Si piensas que es alguna cita te equivocas. Ya te dije que solo quiero que se divierta, se consideraría una salida de amigos- declaro en un susurro, aunque no sabia si intentaba convencer a Albafica o a el mismo en esa parte.

Con un suspiro de resignación volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-Muy bien Pegaso, dejare que acompañes a la Señorita Athena a ese festival y yo mismo hare guardia esa noche para que no tengan inconvenientes- abrió los ojos denuevo y vio como la sonrisa del castaño aparecía en su cara.

-Pero...- El tono grave de su voz alerto al caballero de Bronce. -Si le haces algo a la Athena o sufre algún inconveniente por tu culpa me asegurare de hacértelo pagar con sangre ¿quedo claro?- Amenazo, aun cuando sabia, de parte de Shion la amistad cercana que tenia con la reencarnación de la diosa, no iba a permitir que le hiciera algo que la lastimara.

-¡Nunca le haría nada malo a Sasha ni permitiría que sufriera!- Hablo con fuerte determinación el castaño, olvidándose del temor y nervios que tenia anteriormente.

-Solo quería asegurarme- sonrió el hermoso hombre, ya entendía por que Shion y Dokho le tenían tanta estima. Sin duda era un gran caballero -¿No hay nada mas que quieras decirme o tenga que saber?- Pregunto, sentándose en una de las sillas que habían en la sala.

-La verdad...- El castaño se rasco la nariz pensando bien su pregunta, este podría ser el momento para aclarar su otra duda -Dime la verdad Albafica ¿En serio crees que merezco la armadura de Sagitario?-.

El caballero de Piscis se sorprendió por la pregunta, no esperaba que el castaño dudara de si para tener ese puesto, que sin duda había ganado.

-La lealtad y amistad que tienes con Athena son admirables, y fuiste el único caballero que acompaño a nuestra diosa a pelear contra el alma de Hades, y te has ganado el respeto de todos los miembros del Santuario y del pueblo, además de la admiración de los mas jóvenes. Y en estos años has adquirido una fuerza que iguala a la de nosotros, aun teniendo una armadura de Bronce- explico Albafica con voz calmada. -Todos pensamos que no podría haber mejor Santo que ocupara la armadura de Sísifo que tu. Pero aun con todo eso tienes dudas, lo mejor seria que hablaras con Regulus-.

-¿Regulus? ¿Por que el?- Pregunto.

-Sísifo era el tío de Regulus- respondió -Si hay alguien que te puede decir si eres digno de Sagitario o no, es el-.

-De acuerdo...Gracias por todo Albafica- hizo una leve reverencia.

-Como un caballero de Athena me preocupo por su bienestar, y entiendo mejor que nadie lo que debe sentir al no poder hacer las cosas libremente. Pero no esperes que vuelva a hacerte este favor-.

-De acuerdo-.

Y sin mas, se retiro del lugar hacia la quinta casa de Leo, si alguien podía aclarar sus dudas, ese debía ser Regulus.

* * *

 **(En otra parte del Santuario)**

Yato veía en silencio la particular escena, apoyando un codo en una columna rota que estaba cargando y ahora la dejo en el suelo.

Después de hablar con Teneo y Tenma había acompañado a Yuzuriha a seguir con la reconstrucciones de la parte sur del Santuario, que era la parte que menos avance en reconstrucción llevaba. Hace poco había llegado Atla desde Jamir, usando su teletransportacion, para informarle al Patriarca sobre un mensaje que le pidió mandar y se encontraron por casualidad.

Por lo que veía como Atla y Yuzuriha hablaban, no le parecía extraño ya que ambos eran Muvianos y fueron entrenados por el viejo Hakurei, de echo le parecía mas extraño que ese niño no entrenara para ser un caballero.

Sabia que lo que hablaban ellos no le incumbía, por lo que decidió volver a su labor, pero escucho algo de parte de Atlas que lo detuvo.

-El volvió a preguntar por ti- dijo Atla, que desde la distancia era un susurro apenas audible.

¿El? ¿De quien estaba hablado Atla? También pudo escuchar como la amazona de Grulla suspiraba cansada y le dijo unas palabras que no pudo escuchar, antes que el joven se marchara corriendo.

Vio como la proveniente de Jamir regresaba en su dirección sin su mascara, mostrando su expresión seria de siempre, pero Yato pudo distinguir una leve molestia en su rostro.

-¿Que pasa Yuzuriha?-.

-Nada- contesto la joven, queriendo seguir su camino, pero Yato la sujeto del brazo, impidiéndole seguir.

-Si no fuera nada no estarías molesta- replico Unicornio. -Te conozco Yuzuriha, aun cuando estas seria, se cuando estas molesta, así que dime que es lo que te pasa-.

La rubia suspiro de derrota, conocía lo terco que era Yato y lo mejor seria decírselo ahora o no la dejaría en paz, pero en el fondo se alegra que el coreano la conozca lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo molesta que esta.

-No era nada importante. Atla solo me contaba el cuidado que hace en Jamir...Y también las visitas que hace mi ex-prometido- dijo eso ultimo con un tono de fastidio.

-¡¿Prometido?!- Exclamo Yato soltándole el brazo. Eso era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado escuchar, menos de la seria de su amiga. Aunque una parte de el se alegro que digiera ex. -No sabia que hubieras estado comprometida-.

-Fue antes que comenzara la guerra santa- empezó a relatar. -Mis padres querían comprometerme con alguien que también tuviera sangre muviana para conservar el linaje, Shion era la primera opción pero se negó por que debía prepararse para la guerra santa, así que me comprometieron con el hijo de una familia Muviana. Después de la muerte de mis padres, planeaba casarme para preservar el linaje, pero después de ver a mi hermano convertido en espectro y las palabras de Shion decidí convertirse en una amazona y rompí ese compromiso. Aunque parece que ese sujeto no se a rendido- explico con su típica calma.

Yato escucho atento la explicación de su compañera, le dolía el solo pensar la carga que tuvo que soportar al perder a sus padres y que su hermano se convirtiera en un espectro al servicio de Hades, pero también por eso es que se convirtió en la amazona que conoce ahora y egoístamente eso le alegraba, pero también le hervía un poco la sangre al escuchar que habían comprometido a Yuzuriha obligadamente y que ese sujeto siguiera molestándola.

-¿Yato?- Le llamo, viendo que su amigo se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah? ¡Si! Lo siento, es que me distraje un momento- se excuso -Debe ser cansado para ti rechazar al mismo tipo siempre- intento cambiar el tema.

-Admiro la perseverancia de la gente, pero ya es hasta patético- suspiro, en verdad cansada de tener que rechazarlo siempre y que el sujeto no se rindiera.

-Pues se que no es de mi incumbencia pero creo que seria mas fácil que se lo dijeras en la cara, le va a doler mas a el, pero así dejara de molestarte ¿no crees?- Opino, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Yuzuriha lo observo un momento, analizando las facciones masculinas de su rostro y que habían mejorado con el tiempo, haciéndolo ver apuesto

-No sabia que estuvieras celoso Yato- dijo con una sonrisa picara, poniendo su mascara que tenia en la mano a la altura del mentón.

-¡N-No estoy celoso! ¡Solo quiero que dejen de molestarte, que gente como ese sujeto hacen que los hombres quedemos mal visto por las mujeres!- Protesto, con un leve sonrojo.

Yuzuriha rio, a pesar de tener años de conocerse, Yato aun conservaba una personalidad impulsiva e inmadura y por eso siempre caía en sus provocaciones fácilmente, y aun no se daba cuenta de los propósitos de sus provocaciones eran mas que solo molestarlo.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer en el festival?- Pregunto la Grulla, cambiando de tema.

-¿Ah?- No se esperaba ese cambio de tema. -Pues no, creo que solo pasearía y disfrutaría un poco de las atracciones ¿por que?-.

-El señor Shion nos dio ese día libre a todos los caballeros para disfrutar del festival y no me apetece pasarla sola ¿Qué tal si te acompaño?- Pregunto con toda su calma, aunque en el fondo estaba ansiosa por la respuesta que le puede dar.

Pareciera que hoy las cosas no eran lo que esperaba. Ahora entendía a Teneo sobre esa "sensación desconocida" que le relato antes, aunque el sabia que no era desconocida y eso le asustaba y sorprendía un poco. Pero al ver la cara de la amazona que esperaba una respuesta espabilo para no quedar como un idiota.

-¡Claro! Tampoco me molesta tu compañía y es mejor pasarla con una amiga-,

-Me alegro- una pequeña sonrisa genuina surco sus labios. -Hay que seguir trabajando, que este sector le tomara mucho tiempo ser reconstruido- volvió a ponerse su mascara, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada traviesa al coreano, como si con la mirada le intentara decir algo.

Yato tomo la columna que aun tenia y se fue en dirección contraria de la amazona, y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, soltó un gran suspiro, esa charla se había vuelto extraña y un poco incomoda para el joven Unicornio.

Elevo su mano hasta su pecho, donde sentía el corazón acelerarse fuertemente. Ese tipo de sensación se estaban volviendo regular al estar cerca de la amazona últimamente y eso le empezaba a preocupar, no solo por lo que sabia lo que estaba empezando a sentir por la rubia, si no que las leyes del Santuario prohíben que los Santos tengan relaciones con las Amazonas.

-Ya quítate esas ideas estúpidas Yato- se dijo a su mismo -¡Que complicado!- Grito, revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos ya agachando la cabeza, para después levantar la vista y seguir con su labor, esperando que así dejara de pensar estas cosas.

* * *

 **(En la casa de Leo)**

Tenma había llegado a Leo hace unos minutos y se encontró a su guardián, que estaba leyendo un libro que le presto Degel para que tuviera mas conocimiento general de temas.

Le explico sobre la duda que tiene de aceptar la armadura de su tío y maestro o quedarse con la armadura de Pegaso. Al escucharlo, el joven león de 18 años dijo.

-Pues al igual que Albafica y Shion, creo que eres buen candidato a usar la armadura de mi tío: eres fuerte, noble, todos te respetamos, y eres igual a Sísifo en una cosa: ambos tienen un gran amor hacia Athena-.

-¿A-Amor?- Repitió nervioso, pensando que Regulus se había dado cuenta del afecto que tiene a la peli-Ilia.

-Así es, tu te sacrificarías por Athena y aun estando casi muerto te levantarías para ayudarla, igual que lo hizo mi maestro en la entrada del lienco perdido- explico con una sonrisa inocente.

Tenma suspiro en sus adentros, agradeciendo que Regulus, aun siendo un poderoso caballero era muy ingenuo, a pesar de su edad.

-Pero también entiendo también que tienes un lazo con tu armadura ¿verdad?- El bronceado asintió. -Entiendo ese lazo. Yo me convertí en el santo de Leo por querer portar la armadura de mi padre, y aunque tengo entendido que todos desean ser parte de la orden dorada, también pienso que deben considerar sus propios gustos-.

-¿Intentas decir que debo quedarme como estoy?-.

-Te digo, que escojas según tu propio juicio amigo- le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de reconforte. -Si quieres seguir ayudando a la Señorita Athena lo mejor seria que fueras un dorado. Pero si quieres quedarte con tu armadura nadie te puede culpar por preferir la de Pegaso- finalizo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

El castaño se sorprendió por las palabras de su amigo, que a pesar de ser algo tonto y desconocer muchas cosas que cualquiera sabría, es capaz de transmitir en palabras lo que intentaba saber, como si fuera algún tipo de sabio.

-Guau Regulus, nunca me imagine que fueras tan sabio, normalmente eres torpe y mas animado que yo- susurro Tenma sin habla por las palabras de su amigo.

-Jeje. Todos tenemos nuestras sorpresas, y digamos que en eso me parezco a mi padre- dijo el otro castaño, cambiando su actitud a la de siempre.

Agradeciéndole, Tenma fue a la salida de la casa de Leo y lo llevaría a las escaleras hacia Virgo para ir al templo principal. Ya tenia su respuesta.

* * *

 **(En otra parte del mundo)**

Lejos de Grecia, se ubicaba un castillo lujoso que estaba rodeado de un gran campo y un hermoso lago por la parte de atrás del lugar.

En el interior del castillo, en la sala principal de este se hallaba una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo casi anaranjado, piel algo bronceada, pero no al punto de creer que estaba todo el tiempo en el sol, alta y hermosos ojos verde. Traía puesta un vestido de color verde oscuro. En esos momentos estaba tomando una taza de te mientras veía el paisaje desde las ventanas del lugar en compañía de otra mujer y un hombre que se encontraba arrodillado a un lado de ella.

-Pandora- llamo a la mujer a otra que estaba frente a ella.

La mujer de nombre Pandora era una de 22 años de edad, muy alta, de cabello negro largo y piel blanca y tersa, traía un vestido largo de color negro y mostraba que mostraba su formada figura.

-¿Que desea, mi señora Perséfone?- Pregunto con respeto. Y es que tenia frente a ella a la Diosa de la primavera y esposa del Dios Hades, haciéndola la reina del inframundo.

-Quiero que tu y Cheshire se preparen, dentro de unos días iremos a visitar a mi sobrina- aviso, tomando un poco de te.

-¿S-Se trata para hablar sobre la guerra santa?- Pregunto con respeto y temor Cheshire, y es que al estar frente a la esposa de su dios Hades era un honor, pero la mujer aunque transmitía confianza en ese momento, también traía un aura peligrosa, era lo que decía su instinto. Aunque no le sorprende considerando que ella también es una diosa.

-Así es. quiero decirle algo a Athena y dejarle en claro algunas cosas- dijo la hermosa deidad, terminando su te y levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Debería enviar una carta para informarle de su llegada?- Pregunto Pandora.

-No será necesario querida, yo misma le avisare a Athena por mi cosmos que iré a verla- respondió la diosa con una sonrisa cálida, dándole una señal con su mano para que ambos se retiraran.

Cuando Pandora y Cheshire se retiraron del lugar, Perséfone miro la puerta unos instantes. Se sorprendió un poco que la recibieran tan respetuosamente a pesar de todo lo que paso en la guerra santa, aunque sabia que solo se había revelado por que aquel humano que escogió su esposo como contenedor de su alma resulto mas poderoso de lo que espero tomo el control y parte de sus poderes e intento usarlos para acabar con si mismo y su amado.

 _-No lo perdonare-_ pensó la diosa pelirroja, cambiando su expresión a una molesta. - _No puedo perdonarlo por engañar a mi amado Hades de esa manera, aunque debo de admitir que si me impresiono-._

Fijo su vista en el hermoso lago, aunque no le gustara el verano por no ser la estación donde ella dominaba, debía reconocer que tenia su cierto encanto.

-Espero que disfrutes estos días sobrina, por que cuando llegue, tendremos una charla que no se te olvidara por toda esta vida y en las siguientes- declaro, cambiando su expresión a una seria y decidida.

* * *

 **(En el salón del Patriarca)**

Tenma había llegado al salón principal, donde estaba Sasha sentada en el asiento principal y a su lado estaba Shion, ambos viendo unos documentos, que dejaron de verlos cuando vieron al joven Pegaso entrar.

-¿Que sucede Tenma?- Pregunto el actual Patriarca.

El castaño se inclino a modo de respeto, teniendo su mirada fija en Athena, y después la puso al peliverde.

-Patriarca, ya tengo la respuesta- afirmo decidió.

Shion sabia de lo que hablaba y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Tomo menos tiempo del que esperaba.

-¿Cual es esa respuesta, joven Pegaso?- Pregunto, intento a lo que diría el castaño, al igual que la diosa de la guerra.

-Yo...-.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Taraan! Nunca puede faltar en una historia el típico suspenso que le dan ganas al lector a esperar a leer XD.**

 **Esta es la ultima oportunidad que tienen de escoger si quieren que Tenma sea Sagitario o no, hasta ahora hay 1 a favor y 1 en contra, dejen los review que opinan.**

 **Parece que Perséfone va a visitar a Sasha ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?...Otra Guerra XD.**

 **Le mando saludos a mcr77, Narue Invers y de paso le agradezco la idea de la conversación entre Tenma y Regulus y Hanzr.**

 **mcr77:** _Gracias por las felicitaciones y Yato también es despistado, pero no tanto como Tenma y Teneo XD. Manigoldo aunque le gusta hacer bromas pesadas, sabe mas de lo que parece sobre estos temas, algo que tocare mas adelante._

 **Narue Invers:** _Estuviste a tiempo así que no te preocupes y gracias. Vuelvo a agradecer la idea. Perdón por el Yuzu/Yato, pero a mi me gusta así que tendrás que soportarlo jaja._

 **Hanzr:** _No agradezcas, de echo soy yo el que agradece tus consejos, así que te pido perdón de antemano si hay algún error, aun no soy tan experimentado y siempre se me va mal en este tipo de cosas. Y como ya explique me gusta hacer fics de parejas que a la gente le gusta pero por alguna razón no hay muchos de este, incluso podría hacer a futuro un One-shot Teneo/Serinsa y espero que este capitulo no se te allá echo pesado._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido, visiten y apoyen mis otras historias por favor. CHAO**


	5. Vienen los problemas

**Capitulo 5: Vienen los problemas**

* * *

El patriarca y Athena estaban atentos a la respuesta que daría Pegaso a la oferta que recibió hace un par de días y que había venido para decirla.

-Yo... Acepto la oferta... Seré el Caballero de Sagitario- declaro Tenma.

Shion no evito que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Se alegraba que la hubiera aceptado, al igual que sus camaradas, el pensaba que no habría mejor sucesor de Sísifo que el, pero sabia el lazo que compartía con la armadura de bronce que ahora porta y esa fue la razón por la que dudada en pedirle, por lo que quiso escuchar sus razones.

-Me alegra que aceptaras. Pero quiero escuchar las razones por la que aceptaste mi propuesta ahora y si estas seguro de tomar la responsabilidad que conlleva ser parte de la orden dorada- no dudaba de la convicción del castaño, pero ser un Caballero Dorado no era fácil y lo sabia por experiencia.

-¿Puedo hablar con libertad?- Normalmente no haría ese tipo de preguntas y hablaría sin mas, pero en estos momentos reconocía la superioridad de Shion.

-Por supuesto...-.

-La verdad dudaba en aceptar el puesto y seguir con la armadura de Pegaso, le tengo un gran cariño y no me sentía apegada a la de Sagitario, tal vez por que no conviví mucho con el señor Sísifo. Pero lo que siempre e querido es ser mas fuerte, antes era para cumplir con la promesa que hice con Alone cuando Dokho me encontró y me llevo al Santuario, pero después quise ser mas fuerte para liberarlo del control de Hades, proteger a Sasha y para detener la guerra y que no pase lo que le paso a mi pueblo- ante ese recuerdo cerro los ojos con tristeza, Sasha desvió la mirada con el mismo sentir. La noticia que el pueblo donde nació y compartió con Tenma y Alone antes de ser llevada al Santuario fuera destruida fue algo que le dolió, pero no podía demostrarlo para no preocupar a sus Santos y no era el momento para estar triste.

-Después de que pensé que Dokho hubiera muerto en el castillo de Hades y entrene con Deuteros en la isla Kanon por consejo de Degel, pensé que ya había obtenido la fuerza necesaria para afrontar la guerra. Pero cuando Mefisto apareció y me hablo sobre la el olimpo y todas cosas que todavía no entiendo- prosiguió, en ese momento Shion recordó esa interacción que tuvo con Youma y que también lo había dejado con algunas cosas que aun no entendía. -Me sentí inútil por que me di cuenta que aun no tenia la fuerza para enfrentar a Alone y fue gracias a mi madre y aunque odio admitirlo a ese bastardo de Mefisto que desperté la armadura divina y solo asi pude pelear contra Alone-.

-Tenma... ¿Qué tratas de decir exactamente?-.

-Lo que digo, es que desde que comenzó todo esto, siempre e querido ser mas fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos, y ahora que Alone a vuelto con conmigo y con Sasha, la guerra santa terminada, quiero ser mas fuerte para protegerlos, ya no quiero ver a mas amigos muertos y aunque sea un pensamiento algo vago, tal vez si acepto la armadura dorada pueda ser mas fuerte de lo que soy ahora y poder defender mejor a Sasha y a todos- respondió con triste nostalgia, pero a la vez con una fuerte determinación.

El actual Patriarca y Athena se impresionaron por las palabras del castaño. Shion se encogió de hombros, reconociendo el esfuerzo del hermanito de Dokho por querer ser mas fuerte y proteger a su Diosa y hermano, que eran lo mas cercano a una familia que tiene, entendía ese sentimiento, el haria lo mismo por Atla y Yuzuriha que son como unos hermanos para el lemuriano.

Sasha se sintió conmovida por el discurso de su amigo, aunque no evito sentirse mal por todas las cosas que tuvo que sufrir por su culpa, pero egoístamente, se sintió dichosa al saber todo lo que hacia era para protegerla a ella y a su hermano, y no lo hacia como obligación, si no por querer protegerlos, por protegerla a ella, por ser Sasha y eso le llenaba de una profunda felicidad que se esforzaba en ocultar.

Shion estaba satisfecho con las palabras de Tenma, pero aun había algo que quería saber y no sabia si el joven había pensado en ello.

-Tenma, se que ya as probado tu determinación, pero necesito asegurarme una ultima vez ¿estas seguro de cambiar tu armadura divina por la de Sagitario?-.

-Aunque tengo un aprecio por la de Pegaso, ya no puedo convertirla en divina, a pesar de que me esfuerzo, ya no se puede- aclaro, encogiéndose de hombros.

No importaba cuanto elevara su cosmos hasta el infinito, la armadura seguía en su estado de bronce y no cambiaba a la divina, pensó que era debido a que la cadenas de flores que tenia desde la infancia se había marchitado al volver del lienzo perdido, pero cuando Sasha les hizo una nueva a el y al rubio pintor, hizo el esfuerzo pero tampoco paso nada, llegando a la conclusion de que ya no podia acceder a esa forma de su armadura.

El patriarca, ya no teniendo dudas se acerco al joven que estaba arrodillado, inclinándose hasta estar a su altura y colocando una mano en su hombro derecho.

-Me alegra contar con jóvenes y leales caballeros como tu para proteger a Athena, eso me da esperanza para el futuro- susurro el pontífice.

-Shion...-

-Eh visto tu determinación tanto en batalla como ahora mismo Tenma de Pegaso, y me es un honor el poder nombrarte Caballero Dorado de Sagitario- dijo el Patriarca con una sonrisa, Sasha estaba tan feliz que de no tener que permanecer firme, podría hasta dar saltitos por su amigo.

-Gracias Shi- digo Patriarca- se corrigió Tenma.

-Pero debo pedirte que el momento de tu nombramiento sea en 1 mes mas-.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto, no le importara cuando fuera, pero si se extraño.

-En ese tiempo Teneo ya habrá terminado su entrenamiento y estará listo para usar la armadura de Tauro y quiero aprovechar para nombrarlo a ambos al mismo tiempo- explico el lemuriano.

-Entiendo... Bueno a mi no me molesta- dijo con simpleza, para después mostrar una sonrisa radiante. De esas que le gustaban a la pelilla.

El próximo Sagitario se levanto junto al Patriarca, y sin mas se despidió de ambos, retirándose por esa gran puerta de madera.

* * *

 **(Unas horas después, en el coliseo)**

-¡Tenma! ¡Eres un maldito suertudo!- Exclamo Yato, pasando su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello del castaño y atraerlo mas a el, usando su puño derecho, le hizo un coscorrón.

Después de bajar del templo principal, ayudo en las reconstrucciones del lado sur del Santuario y cuando descanso, se fue a buscar a Teneo, Yato y Yuzuriha para contarle de lo sucedido, algo que acababa de hacer y por eso Yato lo tenia sujeto.

-¡Tu eras el que decía que debía aceptar y lo hice!- Con fuerza, se soltó del agarre que lo tenia el Unicornio.

-¡Si pero no pensaba que en verdad aceptarías!-.

-¿Como que no lo pensabas?-.

-Ya paren los 2- callo Yuzuriha a ambos. -Me alegro por ti Tenma, sin duda te mereces esa armadura-.

-Tiene razón Yuzuriha, y me alegro de tener a un amigo de la misma generación como compañero de orden- dijo Teneo aliviado.

-Aquí estaban- dijo una voz llegando al coliseo, era Manigoldo de Cancer.

-Manigoldo, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Tenma.

-Shion ya nos dijo de tu ascenso. Felicidades chico, pasaste de ser un caballito a ser uno un poco mas grande- alago el dorado con su típico tono bromista.

-Gracias... Creo-

-Veo que también esta el aprendiz de Tauro aquí, perfecto ¿por que no vienen los 2 conmigo para darles la bienvenida a la orden de la manera en que yo lo hago? No se arrepentirán- rio maliciosamente.

Los 2 futuros santos dorados se pusieron nervioso con esa risa. Conocían bien al santo de Cancer para saber que adonde sea que los quisiera llevar no seria bueno para ellos.

-¿Puedo ir también?- Pregunto Yato, sonaba interesante la idea, y si se hacia amistad con mas Santos dorados podría darle mas respeto entre los jóvenes aspirantes.

Pero sin que se lo esperara, Yuzuriha lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y empezó a irse del lugar, jalando al coreano con ella. -Ven conmigo Yato, hay algo que debo revisar y quiero tu ayuda- dijo, ignorando sus reclamos.

La amazona conocía a Manigoldo por ser discípulo del hermano de su maestro, y sabia adonde quería llevar a Tenma y Teneo a "festejar". Iba a protestar, pero cuando escucho la pregunta de Yato no pensó mas, solo actuó, no permitiría que el Santo de Cancer arrastrara a Yato a uno de esos lugares, el simple pensamiento le hacia hervir la sangre.

Yato y Tenma se quedaron confundidos por la escena, era la primera vez que veían a Yuzuriha actuar de esa manera tan extraña. En cambio Manigoldo soltó una carcajada ante la actitud de la rubia, podía ver el aprecio que ella le tenia al joven y ver a la aprendiz seria del hermano de su maestro actuar por celos era algo que disfrutaba, parece que encontró otra manera de divertirse.

-Bueno, vamos y aprovechemos el día para que en la noche celebremos como se debe- y sin esperar respuesta tomo a los jóvenes por los hombros, dirigiéndolos a la salida opuesta del coliseo.

-Pe-Pero no tienes que hacer guardia?- Pregunto Tenma, en un intento de escapar, no le daba buena vibra adonde los quería llevar el peliazul.

-Mi turno termino hace poco y ahora le toca a Regulus vigilar el pueblo- respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron a los ojos, cerrándolos y soltando un profundo suspiro. No tenían manera de escapar.

* * *

 **(En la sala patriarcal)**

 _-Ya veo, Tenma acepto ocupar el puesto de Sísifo. La verdad pensé que tardaría mucho mas tiempo en pensarlo y que se quedaría con la de Pegaso-_ rio una voz que hablaba con Shion mediante el cosmos.

 _-Yo también Dokho, incluso Manigoldo hizo una apuesta para ver el tiempo que aceptara, y el muy maldito termino ganando-_ con quien hablaba el Patriarca era su camarada de armas y mejor amigo: Dokho de Libra, quien se encontraba en los 5 picos de Rozan, vigilando las estrellas malignas que estaban selladas.

 _-Ojala pudiera estar hay para cuando de inicio la ceremonia de su asenso y la de Teneo...-_

 _-Hare que Atla valla a los 5 Picos y se conecte telepáticamente conmigo, así podrás verlo, aunque no estés presente-_ sugirió el peliverde. Sabia que Dokho consideraba a Tenma como un hermano menor y quería que el viera como su pupilo ascendía al rango de oro, aunque no lo viera directamente.

 _-Te lo agradezco Shion-_ agradeció Dokho, terminando la conversación.

-¿Ya le contaste?- Pregunto Sasha.

-Si, esta realmente feliz por el, ni o es de menos, considerando que lo ve como su hermanito- dijo Shion, recordando levemente los momentos que veía a su compañero entrenando al castaño cuando lo trajo al Santuario.

Sasha rio por el comentario. Pero poco duro su risa cuando sintió un cosmos de gran magnitud.

 _-Athena-_ se escucho una voz femenina en la cabeza de la deidad, una que reconoció de inmediato.

 _-¡Perséfone!-_ Exclamo Sasha, correspondiendo el cosmos de la diosa de la Primavera que hablaba con ella.

 _-Me alegra que aun me recuerdes sobrina... ¿O prefieres que te llame hermana?-_ Pregunto, y Sasha podía jurar que en ese momento su hermana debía de tener una sonrisa soberbia en su rostro.

Desde que se caso con Hades en la era del mito le gusta molestarla llamándola sobrina, a pesar que son hermanas y se había vuelto mas soberbia y antipática de lo que era antes, pero sabia que aun guardaba esa amabilidad y ese lado tierno que tiene, pero son pocas las veces que lo muestra a otros dioses que no sea su esposo.

Aunque no estaba segura por que le hablaba ahora. Suponía que tenia que ver con la guerra santa, pero hasta no asegurarse debía de tener cuidado en esa conversación.

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres hermana?-_ Pregunto la diosa de la sabiduría.

 _-Solo quería informarte que dentro de unos días iré a visitarte para tener una conversación, hace tiempo que no hablamos y todo por que decidiste reencarnar en humana-_ esa noticia tenso a la protectora de la tierra, la visita de su hermana no significaba nada bueno.

 _-¿Con que propósito vienes al Santuario?-._

 _-Cuando nos veamos lo sabrás. Pero no te preocupes, aun hay algunas cosas que debo atender, por lo que en 2 semanas estimo que me veras en la entrada de tu precioso Santuario-_ finalizo la conversación con una risa.

 _-¿Perséfone? ¡Perséfone!-_ La llamaba por el cosmos, pero esta no respondió.

-¡Señorita Athena!- Llamo Shion, viendo como la joven reaccionaba, la había llamado durante un tiempo, hasta que sintió como otro cosmos se comunicaba con la ojiverde y solo pudo observar hasta que el cosmos de la otra identidad desaparecía.

-Shion... Creo que tenemos problemas-.

-¿Que clase de problemas señorita?- Pregunto el lemuriano.

Sasha le conto la breve conversación que tuvo con Perséfone, donde anunciaba su visita en 2 semanas. De inmediato el Patriarca se preocupo, ya que la visita de la esposa del mayor enemigo del Santuario significaría problemas.

* * *

 **(En el pueblo de Rodorio)**

Teneo estaba paseando al pueblo en dirección a cierto lugar. Se había librado junto con Tenma de Manigoldo que los estaba llevando a un bar, y para molestia de este estaba cerrado por los encargos que recibía y dejar listo su puesto para el festival que sucederá en 2 días. No hacia falta decir lo molesto que estaba Manigoldo que se devolvió al Santuario, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

Tenma se fue a la casa de Alone para contarle lo sucedido, dejando solo al aspirante de Tauro, que estaba llegando al lugar donde quería, el orfanato donde antes vivía y ahora trabajaba su amiga peliceleste.

Estaba bastante nervioso, recordaba la conversación que tuvo junto a Pegaso con el Santo de Cancer y eso era una de las razones por las que quería pasar todo el día en el Santuario, pero después de meditarlo un poco, acabo aceptando lo que sentía y no le pareció tan difícil, de echo se sentí feliz por aceptar el amor que le tenia a Serinsa que tal vez ya lo tenia desde antes que se diera cuenta.

Finalmente entro al lugar, siendo recibido por las miradas de los niños que estaban jugando en el salón, que al notar la presencia del griego fueron corriendo a recibirlo. Para los niños, Teneo era un objeto de admiración por ser un superviviente de la guerra santa y ser aspirante a la armadura dorada.

-¡Señor Teneo! ¡Señor Teneo! ¡Juegue conmigo! ¡¿Trajo algo del Santuario?!- Eran algunas de las preguntas que los niños les hacia.

-¡Cálmense por favor! Y no soy tan viejo como para que me llamen señor- levanto la palma de las manos frente a su pecho como defensa, intentando calmar a los niños y se pregunto si el señor Hasgard se sentía igual que el en ese momento cuando lo llamaban señor o le atacaban con preguntas cuando el y los demás eran niños.

Cuando sus palabras parecieron hacer efecto, todos los niños dejaron de atacarlo con preguntas, para alivio de este.

-A mi también me da gusto verles niños, voy a jugar con ustedes pero primero ¿saben donde esta Serinsa?- Les pregunto a los infantes.

-Esta en la parte de atrás del orfanato hablando con un señor- respondió una de las niñas mas pequeñas del lugar.

-¿Un señor?- Teneo levanto una ceja extrañado.

-Parecía tener la misma edad que usted y la señorita Serinsa, tal vez sea un pretendiente- dijo uno de los niños mas grandes del lugar con una sonrisa picara.

A Teneo se le helo la sangre al escuchar eso, quiso desechar la idea pero reconocía la belleza natural de la ex-amazona y sabia que eso atraería a mas de un hombre, y para su desgracia tenia razón.

-Tal vez no sea nada, pero iré ver a Serinsa porsiacaso y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes le diga sobre esto, será nuestro secreto- llevo uno de sus dedos a los labios en señal de que nadie dijera nada. A lo que todos los niños asintieron. Al ver que podía confiar en los niños decidió ir a la parte de atrás del orfanato.

-Apresúrese señor Teneo, que le pueden robar a la señorita Serinsa- dijo el mismo niño, antes de salir corriendo al interior del orfanato, no viendo la mirada el futuro Tauro que lo fulminaba mientras lo veía escapar con un sonrojo en el rostro.

Ignorando las palabras del infante, se recompuso y camino hasta la parte de atrás, no había que caminar mucho por que el orfanato, aunque era mas grande de lo que recordaba, la parte de atrás solo se debía caminar recto desde la sala principal para llegar.

Al salir por la puerta vio el pequeño claro con césped y un árbol no muy grande que había. En eso escucho unas voces y se escondió en unas cajas que estaban por allí y se concentro en escuchar.

-¡¿Por que no?! ¡Ya te he dado varios motivos por el que deberías aceptar ser mi esposa!- Dijo la voz de un hombre que estaba molesto. Teneo supuso que debía ser la persona que los niños dijeron y el niño mas grande pareció no equivocarse cuando dijo que se trataría de un pretendiente. Vio de lejos al hombre: era uno castaño, un poco mas alto que el y usaba una chaqueta y pantalones de cuero por lo que podía ver.

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Rafael. No te amo y es por eso que no quiero casarme contigo, no importa cuantos lujos me ofrezcas, mi respuesta será siempre NO- respondió la voz de Serinsa con firmeza. Escucharla rechazar la propuesta le lleno de una inmensa felicidad y sintió el cuerpo mas liviano, al mismo tiempo que una boba sonrisa surcaba en sus labios.

-¡Pero no lo entiendo!- Exclamo indignado el joven llamado Rafael. -¡Mi padre tiene uno de los mejores comercios en el pueblo y en varios pueblos de afuera, uno que yo tendré pronto y con eso tenemos ya una gran cantidad de dinero! ¡Podría darte cualquier lujo que quisieras!¡Serias una buena esposa y madre para mi!¿Por que me rechazas? ¡Si es por que no me amas tan solo dame una oportunidad y veras lo feliz y amada que puedes ser a mi lado!-.

Serinsa suspiro cansada, conocía a Rafael por que su padre fue una de las personas que ayudaron con las donaciones al orfanato el mes pasado y el lo acompañaba esa vez y desde ese día la visitaba de vez en cuando, y últimamente le traía regalos que ella aceptaba solo para no ofenderlo, y supuso que algo como esto sucedería tarde o temprano. Pero no se espero que el muchacho insitiera tanto al rechazo, estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Mientras Teneo hacia todo lo posible para no abalanzarse contra ese tipo y probar su Gran Cuerno en el. Serinsa ya le dejo en claro que no estaba interesada en el pero seguía molestándola con lo mismo ¿cuan idiota, vanidoso y arrogante tenia que ser para insistir en lo mismo? Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho la voz de la peliceleste.

-Te lo diré una ultima vez mas y espero que con eso lo entiendas- dijo ya cansada por la conversación sin sentido. -Admito que eres un buen chico y tu familia tiene buena cantidad de dinero. Pero nada de eso me impresiona y solo te veo como un amigo, nada mas. Agradezco la ayuda que tu y tu padre han echo por el orfanato, pero no puedo ser tu esposa. No puedo y no quiero- finalizo con una mirada seria y atemorizante, diciéndole que no bromeaba.

-¡No puedo creerlo Serinsa! ¡Al final eres como la mayoría: un rostro bonito pero estúpida!-.

¡Por Athena! Teneo ya había perdido los estribos por completo al escuchar eso. Ya le habría golpeado como toro furioso si no fuera por la paciencia que su maestro le enseño a tener dentro y fuera del campo de batalla que lo retenía; y mejor que así siguiese. Que ese idiota tuviera las neuronas y la dignidad suficiente para pedirle una disculpa a Serinsa por insultarla e irse del lugar para no volver y así que ella no tuviera que escuchar mas idioteces saliendo de su boca.

Por otra parte Serinsa se sentía ofendida por el comentario. Primero venia al orfanato y le ofrecía que se casara con el, y al rechazarlo solo provoco que su lado de niño mimado saliera y le insistiera hasta el cansancio. Para que al final la insultara en su cara. La imagen que tenia de Rafael había cambiado por completo desde ese momento.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?! ¡Primero vienes y descaradamente me pides matrimonio! ¡Y ahora me insultas! ¡Te creí mejor Rafael!- Fue el turno de ella de estar indignada.

-Pues ambos nos equivocamos. Aunque.. Tal vez lo que necesites es ver como es un verdadero hombre- dijo maliciosamente, acercándose peligrosamente a la ex-amazona.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Levanto sus puños a la defensiva. Ese cambio de humor la alerto y la intimidaba un poco

-Puede que fueras una amazona alguna vez, pero ahora no eres nada de eso, así que relájate, que te demostrare lo que es un hombre-.

Se acerco cada vez mas a ella, hasta aprisionarla con el árbol. Sujeto con fuerza los brazos de la chica con fuerza para que no opusiera resistencia. Serinsa se maldijo el haber dejado su entrenamiento y dejarse intimidar por este hombre, cerro los ojos con temor y sentía como el aliento de Rafael se acercaba mas a ella, acortando de a poco el espacio que había. Y cuando parecía que el joven la iba a besar.

-¡Suéltala imbécil!- Teneo salió de su escondite, enojado como nunca lo había estado y dispuesto a atacar a ese bastardo con la fuerza de un toro. La paciencia se había ido al carajo.

* * *

 **N/A: Y aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, perdón si los capítulos no tienen tanto TenmaxSasha como quisieran, pero les prometo que el próximo capitulo si tendrá bastante de este, al igual que un poco de todas las parejas. Al igual que Teneo demostrara por que no se debe hacer enojar a un toro.**

 **mcr77:** _Ya esta la respuesta de Tenma y espero que no te haya molestado. Y el pretendiente, como todo buen pretendiente indeseado hará su aparición para joder a Yuzuriha como jodian a Serinsa en el capitulo, tal vez el su corcel blanco, o en este caso morado, venga a su ayuda XD._

 **Hanzr:** _Gracias por el entendimiento y por tu voto, lamento si escogió la de Sagitario pero como dije, por un voto de un amigo fue lo que termino el empate, pero use parte de tus argumentos sobre la armadura de Sagitario en la historia si lo notaste._

 **Malon630:** _Como dices Perséfone también vendrá a molestar, al menos tuvo la decencia de avisar antes XD. Gracias por tu voto._


	6. La saga del Heroe y la Princesa

**Capitulo 6: La Saga del Héroe y la Princesa**

* * *

-¡Suéltala imbécil!- Grito Teneo enfurecido, y antes que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, Rafael recibió un potente golpe en la cara mandándolo a chocar con la pared, y un poco de sangre caía por su boca y nariz.

-¡Teneo!- Exclamo Serinsa sorprendida por verlo ¿había escuchado toda la conversación? Pero lo que mas le sorprendía era la expresión del adolescente, nunca lo había visto enojado, y mucho menos con esa intensidad.

-¿Quien...Eres?- Pregunto Rafael, apoyándose en la pared mientras se levantaba.

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo imbécil! ¡Serinsa dijo que no te quiere! ¡Así que acéptalo y vete!- Grito enfurecido, fuera de sus cabales.

-No te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia- respondió Rafael sobándose la mandíbula y limpiándose la sangre.

-¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia! ¡Serinsa es una persona importante para mi, y no dejare que nadie la lastime!- Grito, emanando un aura de cosmos dorado.

El joven, al ver el aura dorada de Teneo se asusto, identificando que ese era un caballero de Athena, y por la aura no era uno cualquiera, sino un Dorado, y por instinto salió corriendo del lugar.

Serinsa suspiro, al fin Rafael se había ido, pero por este suceso sabia que había perdido a uno de los socios del orfanato que donaban dinero.

Cuando el joven finalmente se calmara y la aura dorada desapareciera, se dio vuelta para ver a la peliceleste para asegurarse que no estuviera herida.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te alcanzo a hacer nada?-.

-Si estoy bien, gracias a que viniste salvarme. Gracias Teneo- agradeció con una tierna sonrisa.

Al ver la sonrisa, todo el enojo y euforia que tenia se fueron, dando paso a la timidez y sonrojo. Solo Serinsa era capaz de causar eso en el aprendiz de Hasgard. Sabiendo que tenia que dar algunas explicaciones.

-N-No es nada, me alegro que estés bien-.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?-.

-E-El entrenamiento con el señor Shion seria mas tarde, por lo que quise aprovechar a ver- ¡verlos! ¡Ver a los niños del orfanato y a ti!- Respondió nervioso.

Serinsa ahogo una risa, ver a Teneo nervioso se le hacia muy adorable y por eso le gustaba a veces provocarlo, aun cuando después de hacerlo el corazón le golpeaba tan fuerte y sentía tanta calor en la cara que se podría confundir con fiebre, valía la pena.

Los 2 se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin saber que mas decir, Teneo empezó a sentirse menos nervioso, pero un poco ansioso al ver un brillo misterioso en los ojos de Serinsa, que lentamente se acercaba peligrosamente a el.

-S-Serinsa...- Intento hablar, pero el dedo índice de la ex-amazona en sus labios lo callo.

-Ssshhh. No te asustes Teneo- dijo juguetonamente.

Y sin que pudiera esperarlo, Serinsa acerco su cabeza a la de el, y rodeo sus cuello con sus brazos, besándolo tiernamente, intentando transmitir lo que su corazón sentía.

Teneo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Nunca, ni en sus sueños imagino estar en esta situación con Serinsa, su mejor amiga, pero aquí estaba, sintiendo los suaves y tibios labios de la chica. Sintiendo como una gran calidez lo llenaba en el interior y el leve cosmos de ella lo rodeaba en una atmósfera relajante. Finalmente cerrando los ojos, se relajo y abrazo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, entregándose a esa nueva sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Un poco alejados de ellos, algunos de los niños mas grande del orfanato estaban viendo la escena de ambos jóvenes, que vieron a Rafael salir corriendo del orfanato, por lo que la curiosidad les gano y llegaron en el momento que Serinsa beso a Teneo, y al ser de los mas grandes entendían lo que pasaba con ellos 2, por lo que solo se quedaron viendo, algunos miraban tiernamente la escena, aunque otros...

-¡Puaj! Pensé que Teneo era mas varonil y genial, no creí que le gustaran las cosas cursis- dijo un niño de aproximadamente 11 años.

-Cállate, yo pienso que se ven tiernos, como desearía que algún caballero se enamorara de mi- dijo una niña de 13 años.

-Si claro, el día que un caballero de Athena se enamore de una malcriada como tu, será el día en que Teneo se corte el cabello-.

* * *

 **(En la sala patriarcal)**

-¡Paguen insensatos! ¡Gane justamente!- Exigió Manigoldo a sus camaradas dorados, que después de un viaje fallido al bar al que siempre va, y dejado a los futuros santos dorados. Shion , aprovechando que Aspros había vuelto de su misión con éxito, los llamo para decidir el orden de la guardia que harían el día del festival y comunicarles la reciente conversación que tuvo Athena con Perséfone. Y ahora Manigoldo pedía el dinero de la apuesta que hicieron relacionado a Tenma, y que el había ganado.

-¿Ganaste la apuesta? Yo que pensé que ese mocoso no decidiría hasta que al menos yo volviera- exclamo molesto Aspros, entregando la parte de dinero que aposto, acción que todos, excepto Regulus que no aposto, hicieron.

-Hay que volver hacerlo otro día- dijo Manigoldo con una sonrisa burlona mientras contaba los billetes.

Después de ese momento, Shion tosió para llamar la atención de todos. -Ya pasado eso, quiero decidir el orden en que se harán las guardias durante el festival-.

-Shi- digo, su santidad. Quiero hacer toda la guardia nocturna de ese día- intervino Albafica, sabia que Pegaso iba a llevar a la señorita Athena al festival durante esa hora del día, por lo que debía ser el, el que haga la guardia si quería cumplir el favor que le hizo al castaño y no fueran atrapados.

-¿Por que quieres hacerlo florecita?- Pregunto Manigoldo.

-A esa hora será donde mas gente se reúna y haya mas atracciones, y no me gusta mucho el contacto con las personas, aun si no las alejo por mi sangre envenenada, será mas difícil que me distraiga con alguna atracción o para pasar el rato-.

Al decir eso, todas las miradas se fueron a Manigoldo, que estaba viendo al techo mientras silbaba. -¿Que? ¡Solo paso una vez!- Exclamo.

-Entonces te encargaras de la guardia nocturna- decreto Shion.

Nadie protesto por eso, aunque solo Aspros noto que algo raro había. No conocía mucho a Albafica, pero en lo poco que había hablado con el se dio cuenta que era alguien que evitaba todo lo posible estar rodeado de gente, y hacer guardia en un festival, donde en mas de alguna vez tendría que pasearse por el pueblo le resultaba extraño.

 _-Aquí hay gato encerrado, y no hablo de Regulus-._

-Degel hará la guardia de la mañana y Aspros en la tarde ¿están de acuerdo?- Pregunto el patriarca a los mencionados.

-No hay problemas Patriarca- respondió Degel.

-Te has vuelto arrogante al mandarme solo por ser el patriarca, pero no me molesta hacerlo- dijo Aspros.

-Con eso listo hay algo que debo de informarles- dijo Shion, tomando aire. -En unas semanas, Perséfone, la reina del inframundo vendrá al Santuario-.

-¡¿Que?!- Fueron los gritos de Regulus, Aspros y Manigoldo, Albafica no dijo nada pero estaba en shock por la noticia al igual que Degel, que siempre estaba calmado, su rostro mostraba sorpresa y enojo al igual que sus compañeros.

-¿Que mierda viene a hacer la esposa de ese bastado al Santuario?- Pregunto molesto Manigoldo.

-No lo sabemos, ella se comunico con la señorita Athena solo para decir que vendrá en unas semanas, pero no dijo sus propósitos por su visita- explico el lemuriano.

-¿Y si intenta vengarse por la guerra?- Pregunto Regulus.

-Durante todas las guerras santas, no a habido registros que Perséfone haya participado en las batallas o allá echo algo después de estas, por lo que su motivo puede ser otro-.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con el mocoso de Alone?- Pregunto Aspros.

-También pensé en esa posibilidad, por lo que quiero que seas tu Aspros, el que lo vigile cuando la reina del inframundo llegue- decreto. -Y también les pido que no hagan ninguna tontería. Muchos de nosotros, incluyéndome, no podemos perdonar a Hades, por su culpa murieron muchos camaradas y caballeros, y las heridas de la guerra aun están presentes. Pero esta podría ser una oportunidad para firmar alguna alianza con el inframundo y las siguientes generaciones no tengan que combatir en guerras como las que pasamos-.

Los 5 dorados aceptaron, aunque ninguno le agradara la idea, debían de ser cautelosos con sus acciones, de lo contrario, desencadenarían la furia de una diosa de la cual no se sabe su poder, y en el estado del actual Santuario eso seria grave. Y por otro lado, podría formarse una alianza y acabar de una vez por todas con las guerras santas.

* * *

 **(En la noche)**

La reencarnación de Athena estaba viendo las estrellas desde el balcón de su habitación. Shion le informo hace unas horas de la reacción de sus 5 Santos Dorados, que no era precisamente la mejor. No podía culparlos, el que la esposa del mas odiado enemigo del Santuario venga así de previsto es una reacción natural. Pero también debía aprovechar esa visita para hacer una alianza con el inframundo y que en el futuro ya no hayan mas guerras santas, pero por otro lado temía que si fallaba, eso causaría problemas al Santuario, que esta en su punto mas débil.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un ruido detrás de ella, al voltear, vio a cierto intruso que le causo una sonrisa.

-Me sorprende que aun puedas escabullirte sin que algún guardia te detecte- menciono dulcemente, mientras el castaño se limpiaba algunas ramas y hojas de su ropa.

-Es mas fácil eludir a Shion que el anciano- dijo Tenma sonriente, acercándose a ella.

-¿Y como te sientes? Proximo caballero de Sagitario-.

-Creo que deberé de acostumbrarme a que me empiecen a llamar Sagitario- menciono. -Solo espero hacerlo tan bien como Sisifo-.

-Lo harás bien, no te preocupes- dijo Sasha confortandolo, pero noto que el castaño traía una bolsa. -¿Que llevas hay?-.

-¡Ah si! ¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste ese libro que te gusta tanto y dijiste que es una serie de libros extensa?- Ella asintió. -Pues cuando andaba en el pueblo, me encontré con uno de esos libros y pensé que te gustaría- le dijo, sacando un libro del bolso que traía.

Sasha vio la portada del libro, sorprendiéndose cual era. -¡Este es el mas reciente de esta saga de libros! No puedo creer que lo hayas comprado, debió valer mucho dinero al ser nuevo-.

-¿Significa que no lo has leído? Eso es bueno, pensaba que ya lo habías leído. Y del dinero no importa, tampoco es que lo use mucho-.

-Muchas gracias Tenma- agradeció la peliIlia estrujando el libro y con un leve carmín en sus mejillas.

-N-No fue nada- respondió, pasándose la mano por el cabello, desviando la vista de ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero no era uno incomodo, a los 2 les agradaba, pero Tenma, sabiendo que en cualquier momento lo podrían atrapar lo rompió.

-¿Me puedes decir de que se trata estos libros? Que intente leer el principio de ese que tienes pero de inmediato me confundí-.

-Yo te explico- con un movimiento de mano, le pidió acercarse para escucharla mejor. -La historia se trata de 2 protagonistas. Una princesa y un héroe, donde ambos, son reencarnaciones de sus primeras vidas. La princesa es la reencarnación de una Diosa, que junto a sus 3 hermanas protegían un poder sagrado que intento ser tomado por un maligno ser que anhelaba ese poder, por lo que en su primera vida bajo al mundo humano y escogió entre ellos a uno que tenia mas valor que todos los demás, siendo ese la primera vida del héroe, y le entrego un arma capaz de destruir al ser malvado- relataba entretenida.

Tenma solo escuchaba en silencio, enfocándose mas en el rostro emocionado de su amiga que en el texto, que aun le seguía la corriente.

-...Pero durante la batalla final, la diosa logro sellar al maligno ser, pero muchas vidas fueron sacrificadas en el proceso, entre ellas el héroe, y la diosa, que era conocida también como la diosa blanca, decidió que el alma del héroe reencarne, para que en futuro enfrente al maligno ser cuando el sello se rompa. Y para proteger el tesoro sagrado, también decidió reencarnar en una humana, abandonando su divinidad para no solo protegerlo, si no también para ayudar al héroe a vencer al mal cuando surja, eternamente-.

-Reencarnar en humana y abandonando su divinidad para vencer a un ser maligno- musito Pegaso, sonando familiar eso. -¡Ah! Es lo mismo que hiciste tu ¿no? Reencarnaste en humana para ayudarnos a combatir a Hades en cada guerra santa y proteger a la tierra y los humanos-.

-Si, por eso me gusta, cada libro representa una vida de ambos protagonistas: la era de la diosa, la era del cielo, la era de la fuerza, la era del héroe del tiempo, la tierra condenada. Hasta ahora así se llaman los títulos de los libros, cada uno representando una etapa de la vida de los protagonistas- explico con una sonrisa radiante,. Sonrisa que para el futuro Sagitario era de las mas hermosas que había visto, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara.

-Por eso el libro tiene como titulo la era del crepúsculo- menciono, viendo el titulo del libro. -Bueno, parece interesante la historia si a ti te gusta, podría leerla para verla, a pesar que no leo muchos libros como Degel- dijo Tenma.

-Cuando nos reunamos para ir al festival te llevare los primeros 2 libros, así me contaras después que te han parecido-.

-Cuando tenga tiempo para leerlos te diré-.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Sasha confundida.

-Shion quiere que entrene un poco antes de recibir la armadura. En nivel de cosmos estoy bien, pero necesito aprender las técnicas que Sisifo tenia mas otras cosas para aprender mejor el uso de la armadura, como aprender a usar el arco-.

-Cuídate si, no seas impulsivo en el entrenamiento- pidió la joven diosa.

-No te preocupes, comparado al entrenamiento que tuve para volverme un caballero, este debería ser mas fácil- respondió con una sonrisa que calmo un poco a la joven. -Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir. Me quede demasiado tiempo y no seria bueno si me atrapan en el camino de vuelta-.

-Nos vemos en la noche del festival- dijo Sasha despidiéndose.

-Hasta entonces- subió por el muro donde había caído antes, haciendo un poco de ruido, perdiéndose de la vista de la chica.

Sasha se quedo un momento en el balcón, aun viendo por donde su fiel caballero se había ido. Parece que el castaño no se dio cuenta, pero mientras ella relataba, se habían acercado bastante, hasta casi tocarse las manos sin moverse, aunque se alejo cuando termino de relatar para no incomodarlo, aunque ahora pensó que pudo haber perdido una oportunidad al hacerlo.

La razón que le dijo Tenma por que le gustaba esa saga de historias no era del todo equivocada. Si se sentía identificada con la princesa, quien reencarno de una diosa y siempre reencarna para ayudar y proteger a su reino, igual que ella lo hace con los humanos y sus caballeros. Pero pasa lo mismo con el héroe. Ella identifica al héroe con Tenma, quien su alma siempre reencarna junto a ella para pelear a su lado. Era como si alguien hubiera escrito estas historias basándose en ellos dos.

Pero lo que mas anhelaba y le gustaba en las historias; es que siempre se menciona del lazo que tienen ambos elegidos, se apoyan mutuamente en los momentos de mayor crisis, evolucionando ese lazo hasta volverse uno de amor. Algo que ella deseaba que pasara con Tenma y consigo.

El libro anterior fue uno que la destrozo, por que habla sobre como el héroe, en la búsqueda de una amiga, murió sin respuestas a las preguntas que se hacia, dejando atrás a la princesa, que al enterarse se destrozo por completo, pero debía mantenerse fuerte por su pueblo. Eso le recordó a su vida pasada antes de esta, donde en la anterior guerra santa, antes del ultimo ataque de Hades, el Pegaso de esa era murió en combate para protegerla. Aquel echo la destrozo por completo, quiso llorar y gritar mas de lo que hizo aquella vez. Pero debía estar firme para llevar al resto de sus caballeros que quedaban a la victoria.

Era una de las razones por la que se alegraba tener este libro, sabría la continuación de esa historia, imaginándose por un momento y deseando algún día vivir esas experiencias con su adorado caballero.

-Tal vez... El día del festival- murmuro para si misma, pero sacudió la cabeza. Eso seria tema de mañana. Ahora debía descansar.

Con Tenma, había bajado sin problemas de la residencia de Athena con una boba sonrisa, mas boba de lo normal. Había sido una gran noche, se entero de algunas cosas interesantes sobre Sasha, y ahora estaría mas atento a esa saga de libros para cuando salga la próxima edición. Y la cercanía que tuvo hace un momento con la joven ¡cielos! No sabia de donde saco la calma que tuvo en ese momento, su corazón amenazaba en salir de su pecho, pero había valido la pena. Ahora solo debía pensar en como actuar y vestir para ese día, tal vez iría a hablar con Alone sobre eso.

-Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, es molesta de ver- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Tenma salto del susto por la voz, y con miedo se dio media vuelta para ver el dueño de la voz, y se sorprendió de verlo el allí.

-¡Aspros!- Exclamo viendo al caballero de Géminis apoyado de un pilar con una sonrisa burlona.

-Un poco tarde para salir ¿no Pegaso?- Pregunto burlonamente.

-Emm... Bueno... Yo- balbuceo Tenma, tratando de inventar una excusa convincente.

-No me interesa lo que hayas estado haciendo con Athena, solo trata de no meterte en problemas, seria un fastidio tratar de encontrar a otro Santo de Sagitario- dijo, preparándose para irse. -Solo te digo que no pienses demasiado. Yo le muestro un poco de devoción a la mocosa de Athena, pero nada mas, has lo que quieras sin importar las consecuencias, o te revolverás esa cosa a lo que llamas cerebro- sin mas, se fue usando la gran velocidad de los caballeros dorados.

Tenma sentía como su mandíbula caía al suelo por la sorpresa ¿eso fue una clase de apoyo? Era de las cosas que nunca esperaba, de lo que conocía al caballero sabia que podía ser presumido y soberbio, pero es la primera vez que ve que da ánimos.

-Sera mejor que lo deje para otro día- se dijo a si mismo, dándose leves golpes con las palmas de sus manos en la cara, retirándose a descansar.

* * *

 **N/A: Les dije que iba a ver un momento TenmaxSasha y soy hombre de palabra. Espero que les haya gustado esta interacción, al igual que el momento TeneoxSerinsa, que la verdad de todas las de lost canvas era la mas fácil de unir, y como vimos el pequeño toro fue recompensado XD. Y para quienes reconocieran de quienes hablaba Sasha, se trataba de los protagonistas del juego Legend of Zelda Link y Zelda, ya que siempre e encontrado similitud entre las historias de esos personajes con Athena y Pegaso.**

 **Ambas mujeres fueron originalmente una diosa, pero decido reencarnar en humana y tienen los poderes que tenían antes, aunque no tan poderosos.**

 **Cuando fueron deidades decidieron reencarnar a un humano junto con ellas que siempre las ayuda y rescata.**

 **Y hay otras cosas que se parecen tanto los personajes, pero s sigo solo los aburriré, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Otra cosa, cualquier idea para la "salida de amigos" de nuestros protagonistas en el festival que quieran sugerir es aceptable, no soy bueno en las citas :v .**

 **Hanzr:** _No te sientas mal por esa armadura, ya tengo algo planeado para ella cuando Tenma reciba a Sagitario. Y respondiendo a tu duda, vi ese momento del que dijiste y no creo que esa cantidad de sangre baste, creo que debería ser una cantidad o que haga algún efecto como cuando la sangre de Athena reparo las armaduras de bronce en las ovas del Santuario en la saga de Hades, por lo que no creo que haya tenido algo que ver. Al menos, desde mi punto de vista. Y aun falta que el prometido de Yuzuriha salga de la suya, será interesante pensar que hará Unicornio._

 **mcr77:** _Pues ya veremos cuanto afecta o no la trama el cambio de armadura XD. En el estado del Santuario lo mejor es ahorrar XD. Yuzuriha no se puede descuidar y durante el festival se esforzara bastante para impresionar a Yato jaja. Teneo demostró por que se volverá un santo dorado y fue recompensado de buena manera XD._

 **Malon630:** _Soy hombre de palabra y espero que te gustara. Yuzuriha es como toda mujer, siempre cuidado de que no se lleven lo que pertenece, aunque Yato aun no se haya dado cuenta y tienes razón sobre Manigoldo_

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y apoyen mis otras historias por favor. CHAO.**


	7. El Festival Parte 1

**Capitulo 7: El Festival parte 1**

* * *

Ya había pasado los 2 días que quedaban, siendo este el día del festival. Empezando las ventas y algunas atracciones temprano. El Patriarca les dio el día completo a los miembros del Santuario, excepto a algunos guardias que hacen la vigilancia y a los Dorados encargados de vigilar el festival.

Tenma estaba en la casa de Alone, probándose una ropa que no acostumbraba. Usaba el traje de etiqueta que los Dorados usan cuando pasan como civiles, que le fue dado a el y a Teneo el día anterior por una de las doncellas que se encarga de la ropa de los Santos, siendo esa la ropa principal que usaría cuando pase de civil al hacer misiones con el rango de oro.

Alone le gustaba como se veía su amigo, lo hacia sentir mas elegante y maduro, aunque se reía como este peleaba con la ropa. -Si sigues así la vas a romper- comento el rubio.

-¡Es muy incomoda! ¡No me gusta!- Se quejo el aun Santo de Bronce.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, podrías usar esta ropa para la noche ¿no?- Sugirió.

-No, con tan solo usarla me da calor y en la noche con las luces y el calor de las carnes voy a estar hirviendo si traigo esto puesto- dijo Tenma. -¡Ayudame Alone! No tengo nada que ponerme, solo la ropa del entrenamiento y esta- suplico.

-Nunca creí verte así- bromeo Alone.

-Yo tampoco, pero quiero verme presentable- dijo algo sonrojado. -Se que debemos pasar desapercibidos, pero no quiero verme andrajoso frente a Sasha-.

-Valla. ¿Quién diría que el niño revoltoso del orfanato se volvería alguien enamoradizo-.

-¡No te burles Alone!-.

-Lo siento, pero puedo prestarte algo de ropa- se levanto del asiento en que estaba sentado, y se dirigió a su habitación para ver que ropa puede prestarle a su amigo para su cita.

-¿No tienes que abrir ya tu tienda de pintura?- Pregunto Tenma.

-¡La abriré al mediodía, quiero que la gente vea mis pinturas y pueda comprarlas! ¡Con el dinero puedo ayudar a los niños del orfanato y sustentarme a la vez!- Respondió el antiguo huésped de Hades desde su habitación.

 _-Si que se a vuelto un empresario con sus pinturas-_ pensó Tenma con algo de asombro.

* * *

 **(En los recintos de Athena)**

Agasha veía con asombro como la reencarnación de Athena, la deidad poderosa y líder de toda una orden, tenia dificultades en escoger un vestido para la noche. Hasta cierto punto, la castaña entendía la dificultad, en su visita anterior de dejar flores al patriarca, la joven diosa le había pedido en secreto que si podría traerle ropa no muy llamativa para usar esta noche. Y ella se había esforzado en escoger ropas a la talla y perfectas para la deidad, hasta el punto de gastar su propio dinero para comprarla, pero nunca pensó que tendría "tantas" dificultades.

-Eh... Señorita Athena... ¿Quiere que le ayude?- Pregunto nerviosa la castaña.

-No Agasha, ya has echo suficiente por mi al traerme toda esta ropa, no quiero ocasionarte mas problemas- negó amablemente la de cabello lavanda.

-No es una molestia señorita Athena, todo lo contrario, para mi seria un honor ayudarla- se acerco junto a la deidad, y tomo uno de los vestidos que habían, inspeccionándolo.

-Gracias Agasha, la verdad, desde que estoy en el Santuario, solo e usado los vestidos blancos que siempre uso, por lo que no se mucho sobre moda- dijo Sasha avergonzada.

-No se preocupe, es normal que quiera verse bien para el joven Tenma pero tampoco quiera llamar la atención y que no la reconozcan-.

El sonrojo de la chica aumento. Agasha tenia razón, aunque lo primordial seria usar un vestido no muy llamativo con un gorro que le cubriera el rostro, también quería usar algo bonito que impresionara al castaño, ya que se decidió que esa noche le diría todo lo que siente.

-Gracias Agasha, eres la primera amiga que tengo en el Santuario, y me alegra que me ayudes en estos temas-.

-No es nada señorita Athena, me pone feliz que me considere una amiga-.

-Y quiero que me trates como una amiga también. Y por eso te pido que me llames por mi nombre humano- pidió la joven.

-Pe-Pero...-.

-Hazlo cuando estemos solas, o también cuando Tenma y Alone estén presentes- le rogo, y con una mirada tan pura como la suya, la castaña soltó un suspiro de derrota.

-De acuerdo Sasha-.

-Así esta mejor- dijo la diosa con una sonrisa de victoria, volviendo junto a la chica de la flores a su tarea de escoger un vestido para la noche.

* * *

 **(En el atardecer)**

Albafica veía el cielo naranja mientras esperaba en las afueras de la casa de Aries el cambio de turno. Mientras esperaba la llegada de Aspros pensaba en la manera que vigilaría a Tenma y Athena, le había dado su promesa de ayudarlo solo por esa noche por que entendía como la Deidad se debía sentir a veces en no poder actuar y hacer lo mismo que otras personas, y por eso había accedido. Pero debía asegurarse que nada malo le pasase, sabia que Pegaso no le haría nada malo, el fue el único de los caballeros en acompañarla a enfrentar el alma de Hades y siempre la defendió, esa y mas acciones es por que había sido seleccionado como el nuevo Sagitario, pero iban a estar en el festival como 2 jóvenes normales, y con toda la charla molesta que tenia que escuchar de Manigoldo, sabia que cualquier cosa podría pasar, hasta que ambos hicieran algo indevido, o que algun borracho intente aprovecharse de la joven cuando el castaño se distraiga un momento, y el debe de asegurarse que ninguna de esas cosas pasen.

-Despierta inútil- llamo Aspros, haciendo reaccionar a Albafica.

-¿Eh? Perdón Aspros, estaba pensando- se disculpo el bello hombre.

-Pues debieron de ser varios para pensar mientras el sol cae-.

Albafica confundido, poso la vista al cielo, viendo que el sol comenzaba a caer, y las luces del pueblo se encendían, sorprendiéndolo, por estar pensando mas de lo que se espero.

-Ya voy a informarle a Shion sobre lo aburrido que fue la vigilancia, aunque preferiría hacer la guardia nocturna ¿te gustaría que te acompañara?- Pregunto Aspros cortésmente.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan servicial Aspros?- Pregunto Albafica.

-Desde nunca, solo que perdí la oportunidad de ser Patriarca, me aburro fácilmente y me e dado cuenta que últimamente las cosas se ponen entretenidas- respondió con voz ronca.

-Lo lamento pero yo soy el encargado de la guardia nocturna y no quiero compañía, además, no podemos permitirnos dejar desprotegido el Santuario, tu eres actualmente el primer muro de defensa que los enemigos deben de pasar. Y no puedes abandonarlo solo por capricho- respondió indiferente.

-Lo se, lo se. Solo estaba tomándote el pelo ahora me voy, pero antes déjame preguntarte una cosa Albafica, y quiero que me respondas como un caballero-. dijo el peliazul.

-¿Que cosa?-.

-¿Tu que opinas sobre el voto de Athena? Ya sabes, ese que hizo en la mitología que prometió nunca enredarse con un hombre-.

Albafica se sorprendió por la pregunta, era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso, una pregunta que nunca se pregunto a el ni a sus camaradas.

-¿Por que lo preguntas?-.

-Es algo que se me a metido en la cabeza. Todos le servimos a Athena y la respetamos, pero. ¿Qué opinamos nosotros, los simples humanos, del voto que hizo nuestra diosa? Privándose de varios placeres que ella consideraba impuros en esa época hasta donde los registros dicen- se excuso, pero no era la verdadera razón del por que de la pregunta.

Albafica medito un momento la cara de Aspros, intentando encontrar indicios sobre que era lo que tramaba, Pero al no encontrarlos, decidió responder su pregunta. -Yo creo que fue un acto entendible. Los dioses son seres puros y superan a las acciones humanas, y cosas como el placer y el amor, creo que a la mayoría nos les importa sentirlos, así que creo que no es raro que nuestra diosa hiciera los votos, además que al hacerlos, tuvo el permiso para proteger la tierra, siendo ese una demostración a su determinación de proteger a los humanos-.

-¿Y tu crees que durante todo este tiempo ese voto aun siga sirviendo?- Pregunto suspicaz el guardián de la tercera casa.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto confundido Piscis, no entendiendo a lo que quiere llegar el antiguo aspirante a Patriarca.

-Nada, solo son pensamientos vagos- respondió, internándose a la casa de Aries para llegar a la suya. -¡Y dile a ese a ese niñato de Tenma que no se entretenga tanto en el festival, o Shion mandara a toda la orden a buscarlos!- Le grito a Albafica, estando cerca de la salida del primer templo.

El guardián de Piscis giro la cabeza fuertemente, incrédulo a lo que escucho ¿Cómo se había enterado Aspros? Quiso ir a perseguirlo y preguntarle, además de exigirle que no le diga nada a Shion, pero debía guardar las apariencias, algo en el le decía que Aspros no le diría, tal vez era por el tono de voz con el que le dijo, después le preguntaría seriamente, ahora debía estar mas atento que nunca en la guardia.

* * *

 **(En noche, en la salida oeste del Santuario)**

Tenma esperaba impacientemente la llegada de su acompañante, se había tomando toda la tarde en elegir una ropa decente y que pase mas o menos desapercibida. Pero al final decidió usar una camisa negra con las mangas subidas hasta los codos y pantalones de cuero, que estos habían sido un regalo de cumpleaños de Alone de hace un año y que usaba pocas veces, también un sombrero grande que Sasha le pidió que le consiguiera, para evitar ser reconocida.

-Perdón por la tardanza, tarde un poco en escoger un vestido y tener que escabullirme de las doncellas y Shion- escucho la dulce voz de Sasha a su lado, y cuando giro la cabeza para verla, Tenma podía jurar que sintió como su mandíbula caía al suelo.

Sasha usaba un vestido parecido al que siempre usa, pero este es de color violeta con mangas cortas que combinaba con el color de su cabello, la parte de la falda llegaba hasta un poco abajo de los tobillos, y tenia un tulipán en la parte del vestido donde esta el corazón, accesorio que le dio Agasha.

Mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz, los colores se le subieron ala cara del castaño, era la primera vez que veía a Sasha usar un vestido diferente, y sabia que cualquier cosa que se pusiera para esta noche lo sorprendería, pero no pensó que tanto, creía que nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa como ahora, y la luz de la luna y de las antorchas que habian por aqui cerca solo lograban reflejar con su luz la belleza natural de la diosa.

Sasha se sonrojo al ver que Tenma no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se alegro de haberlo impresionado, a pesar que debía pasar desapercibida, pero en verdad quería impresionar al joven en lo que seria su primera cita, y sabia que podrían haber hombres que intenten cortejarla o hacer algo mas, al igual que sabia que si eso pasaba, Tenma intervendría y la defendería como siempre a echo.

Tenma, recuperándose del shock tosió apenado, había perdido la noción del tiempo de cuanto tiempo había estado viéndola. -Bu-Bueno... ya que estas lista, creo que es hora de irnos- le entrego el sombrero que le trajo, y una vez que se aseguraron que el sombrero hacia su trabajo de cubrir el rostro de la chica, sin molestarla para ver, ambos se dirigieron al pueblo, los 2 con mezcla de emociones; nerviosismo, ansiedad y felicidad.

* * *

 **(En otra parte)**

Yato esperaba cansado la llegada de Yuzuriha, había sido ella quien le ofreció venir, y que se estuviera tardando le estaba desesperando. Incluso tuvo que encargar un buen traje desde su país de origen para esta noche, que no era diferente al que usaba cuando era niño y conoció a Kardia, pero era mas grande para que le quedara y era de color verde oscuro.

-Perdón la tardanza Yato, pero es la primera vez que uso una ropa diferente a la de entrenamiento y la de Jamir- escucho la voz de Yuzuriha, y cuando iba a voltearse para quejarse de su retraso. Las palabras se quedaron en su garganta al ver el atuendo que usaba la amazona.

Usaba una polera color rosa sin manga, y arriba de esta la chaqueta roja que siempre usa, unos pantalones como de mezclilla de color rojo, y aun traía su típica bufanda, además de que su cabello estaba suelto, llegándole hasta mas abajo de la espalda.

Yato estaba impactado, era la primera vez que veía a Yuzuriha tan...femenina, además que la ropa acentuaba un poco su figura de una manera diferente, y verla con el cabello suelto era algo nuevo.

Era la primera vez que veía a Yuzuriha tan hermosa, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte era el que se lo decía.

-Yato ¿estas bien?- Pregunto la rubia.

-¿Ah? ¡Aaahhh si! Perdón, es que nunca te había visto tan femenina- alago, pero segundos después cayo en cuenta en lo que dijo. -¡No te ofendas! ¡No es que no seas femenina! ¡Es que...!-.

-Se lo que tratas de decir- interrumpió-. No es normal que use este tipo de ropa. Pero como solo vamos a divertirnos, pensé en usar esta ropa que compre hace tiempo- explico, viéndose a si misma. -¿Se me ve rara?-.

-¡No, para nada! ¡Te ves sensacional y muy hermosa con esa ropa!- Negó energéticamente, cayendo otra vez en cuenta en sus palabras, que solo aumentaron su sonrojo.

La Mubiana se encogió de hombros, felicitándose en el fondo. Yato era fácil de impresionar, pero aun así se alegro de haberle impresionado mas de lo que esperaba. Iba a mover ficha esta noche con el Unicornio, ya lo había planeado con Atla que lo apoyaría desde lejos.

-Vamos, o nos perderemos de todas las atracciones- tomo la muñeca del coreano y se adentraron al pueblo, ya escuchando el bullicio de las atracciones y de las voces de las personas.

Yato se sorprendió por la reciente actitud de la amazona, era muy raro verla emocionada por algo, pero no le molestaba, lo contrario, le gustaba verla expresar sentimientos y no todo el tiempo con su rostro inexpresivo, y hasta cierto punto atractivo.

* * *

 **(En el festival)**

Manigoldo paseaba tranquilamente por el pueblo, bebiendo y probando comida gratis que algún mercader le ofrecía por ser un Santo Dorado, y uno que otro "encuentro" con alguna mujer que se acercaba a el. Había empezado a disfrutar desde temprano y pensaba disfrutar por mas tiempo.

-Haber...ahora donde podría divertirme- se pregunto, viendo alrededor, donde encontró un grupo de mujeres muy atractivas que usaban poca ropa, era claro quienes eran, aunque Manigoldo sonrió sin importarle, de todos modos tenia bastante dinero y estaba aburrido. -Parece que ya encontré con que divertirme-.

-Veo que sigues siendo un tarado- escucho una voz detrás suyo que lo sorprendió.

Se giro a ver quien le hablo, encontrándose con una joven de cabello negros que llegaban a la mitad de su espalda y usaba un gorro, tenia una edad parecida a Tenma y Teneo. Manigoldo sonrió socarronamente, reconociendo al individuo.

-Y tu sigues siendo una mocosa Gioca- respondió el guardián de la cuarta casa, viendo a la chica que conoció en Venecia hace años cuando fue junto con Albafica a derrotar a los Santos Negros.

La vio detenidamente, ya no era una mocosa, ahora era toda una mujer de 17, 18, o 19 años por la evidencia en su cuerpo que cambio desde la ultima vez que se vieron.

-Me corrijo: ya no eres una mocosa, se nota que has crecido.- hablo en tono seductor, mirando con descaro a Gioca.

-Que mal que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, que sigues igual de idiota que siempre- dijo burlona, mirando los ojos del Santo.

-Gracias por el alago- dijo con voz ronca, acercándose a paso lento a ella, hasta estará frente de ella.

Tomo uno de sus ya largos cabellos negros y acerco peligrosamente su rostro al de ella y justo antes de que unieran sus labios, la italiana dio varios pasos hacia atrás rápidamente con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-No pienses que soy tan fácil como esas mujeres que mirabas recién- se burlo.

-Pequeña ladrona, si te pusiste buena- soltó descaradamente, sonriendo ampliamente, volviendo a acercarse a ella, que lo volvió a esquivar.

-Y tu un maldito degenerado mujeriego-.

-Pero aun así me quieres-.

-¡En tus sueños!- Le espeto, furiosamente ruborizada, aunque no lo admitiera, lo extraño todo este tiempo, y cuando se entero que la guerra santa había estallado se preocupo mucho por el peliazul, y grande fue su alivio al escuchar que fue uno de los Santos sobrevivientes.

Manigoldo arqueo una ceja divertido mientras la miraba fijamente. Gioca trato de usar su gorro para cubrir su sonrojo, le pareció lindo ese gesto del cangrejo, pero si se lo dijera, solo aumentaría su ego.

-También te extrañe Gioca- dijo con sonrisa calmada y viéndola con ternura.

Gioca abrió de sorpresa sus ojos negros al escuchar esas palabras y levanto la cabeza, viendo al hombre que se burlaba de la muerte e incluso fue capaz de golpear en la cara al mismo dios de la muerte.

-Mientes-.

Manigoldo tomo la cara de la chica con sus 2 manos, obligándola a ver sus orbes verdes. -Tal vez sea un degenerado mujeriego como dices, pero también tengo sentimientos y un corazón aunque no lo creas, uno que tu, ladronzuela, robaste junto a mi monedero aquella vez- le dijo, con sus labios a escasos centímetros de unirse.

Gioca se sorprendió por esas palabras, no sabia si creerle o no, pero de algo estaba segura: le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Y con todos los colores en su rostro, cerro sus ojos, quedándose quieta, esperando el contacto.

Pero en ese momento, sintió algo moverse entre sus ropas que trepaba en ella hasta que subió a su hombro.

-¡Tonto!- Expreso feliz por ver a su amigo primate.

-¿Ese animal sigue vivo?- Mascullo el peliazul, molesto por la interrupción, viendo asesinamente al mono.

-¿Recuerdas a Tonto verdad?- Pregunto feliz, acariciándole la cabeza al mono.

-Como olvidarlo- respondió entre dientes, tratando de no matar al simio y retomar lo que fue interrumpido. En eso vio uno de los restaurantes que frecuentaba, y se le ocurrió una idea. -¿Que te parece que vayamos a ese restaurante a ponernos al día? Sirven un gran estofado- apunto con el dedo el lugar, y Gioca pudo ver que estaba lleno, por lo que no sabia si podían comer. Manigoldo se dio cuenta de eso y se apresuro a decir. -No te preocupes si habrá mesa o no, recuerda que soy un Santo Dorado, es imposible que no me presten atención-.

-Se que es uno de tus intentos por impresionarme. Pero como tengo hambre, acepto- dijo la pelinegra, y los 2 se fueron al restaurante.

Pero antes de entrar, Manigoldo tomo al simio y lo tiro al suelo. -Lo lamento mi primate amigo, pero no se permiten animales, tendrás que esperar aquí- una sonrisa maligna y socarrona se dibujo en sus labios al ver como el mono se movía y hacia ruidos en protesta. Y sin darle la oportunidad a la pelinegra de hablar, ambos italianos entraron al restaurante, dejando al primate molesto y esperando afuera.

* * *

 **(En otra parte del festival)**

Teneo y Serinsa disfrutaban del festival agarrándose las manos y en compañía de algunos niños del orfanato que vigilaban que no hicieran ninguna travesura. Después del incidente de hace 2 días y la grata recompensa, ambos habían empezado a salir desde entonces, y esta era su primera cita oficial.

La cita no era lo que esperaba por la intervención de los niños, ya que no podía besar o expresarse libremente con Serinsa sin que ellos se metieran y eso lo frustraba un poco, pero también le hacia sentirse feliz, por que le recordaba cuando el señor Aldebarán los acompañaba a ambos junto a Saro y otros niños que cuidaba en los festivales antes de la guerra santa, donde el era la figura paterna de todos. Por lo que esta situación le hacia sentir como si ahora el fuera la figura paterna de estos niños de algún modo.

-Teneo ¿qué ocurre?- Pregunto Serinsa, notando que su novio estaba mas callado de lo normal.

-¿Ah? Nada Serinsa, solo estaba recordando- se disculpo el griego.

-¿De cuando el señor Aldebarán nos traía a estos festivales cuando éramos mas pequeños?- Teneo asintió. -Yo también lo recuerdo, eran buenos momentos- dijo con nostalgia.

-Me pregunto que diría si nos viera ahora- se pregunto, inconscientemente apretó mas el agarre de su mano con el de la peliceleste.

-El estaría orgulloso de ti, y diría que no podría pedir mejor sucesor que tu, ya que aunque a todos nos trataba con cariño, era evidente que tu eras su favorito- rio al recordar los momentos que tuvieron cuando eran aprendices, donde Teneo y Hasgard parecían ser mas padre e hijo que maestro y alumno.

-También estaría feliz de que tu cuidaras los niños como el hizo con nosotros- contrataco el joven con una sonrisa tierna.

-Si... también creo eso- murmuro Serinsa, aun no se acostumbraba a que por fin estaba saliendo con Teneo, y que el le diera ese tipo de sonrisas solo a ella, eso le daba felicidad y la hacia sentir especial. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de los niños le jalo los dedos de la mano que tenia libre.

Vio hacia abajo y sonrió al ver que era una de las niñas mas pequeñas del grupo, una que ella había encontrado y rescatado hace 1 año.

-¿Que pasa pequeña?- Pregunto, soltando la mano de Teneo un momento para agacharse y estar al nivel de la infante, aunque el joven extraño de inmediato la mano de su novia.

-Quiero eso...- la infanta apunto a un puesto que vendía manzanas dulces.

Serinsa se acerco al puesto y compro 2 manzanas dulces, entregándole una a la niña, y la otra se la acerco a Teneo.

-¿No compraste otra para ti?-.

-Por eso compre 2- dijo tímidamente, Teneo quedo confundido, si había comprado la otra manzana para ella ¿por que se la estaba ofreciendo?

Al ver la expresión confusa del joven sonrió, casi olvidaba lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser Teneo. -Es que pensé... que podríamos tu y yo... compartirla- dijo mirándolo a los ojos con gran sonrojo.

El aspirante a Tauro se sonrojo fuertemente, estaban en un lugar publico y le daba algo de vergüenza hacer lo que ella sugería, pero también tentador, además que podía incomodar a los niños, que ninguno de los 2 adultos se habían dado cuenta que habían desaparecido, quedando solo la pequeña niña que disfrutaba de su dulce.

Tragando profundo, se acerco a la manzana acaramelada para masticarla, Serinsa, al ver que acepto su idea hizo lo mismo, olvidándose que estaban en un lugar publico, ambos mordieron la manzana, tocándose por accidente cada uno la parte superior del labio del otro.

Al separarse, se vieron con una sonrisa enamorada en cada uno. Era algo tonto emocionarse y tener nervios por compartir un dulce, pero ellos querían experimentar todo tipo de cosas juntos, y este tipo de acciones eran especiales para ambos.

Serinsa sintió como jalaban su mano de nuevo, volviendo a ver a la niña que los miraba curioso. -Señorita Serinsa ¿usted y el señor Teneo son novios?- Pregunto la infante.

La chica respondió con una sonrisa. -Si, somos novios hace poco- al escucharla decir eso, una gran calidez inundo el pecho de Teneo. "Novios" le encantaba esa palabra cuando la usaban para los 2, lo hacia sentir especial y mas feliz que nunca.

-¿Y los 2 se aman?- Pregunto la niña de nuevo.

-Claro que si, y mucho- respondió Teneo, agachándose a la misma altura que la niña.

-¿puedo preguntarles algo?- Pregunto.

-Claro- respondieron al unísono.

-¿Cuando nos van a dar a mi y a los demás niños un hermanito?- Pregunto inocentemente.

Ese pregunta avergonzó a los 2 estudiantes de Hasgard, que no se esperaban que una niña de no mas de 5 años preguntara eso.

-¿P-Pero que cosas dices?- Dijo Serinsa nerviosa, levantándose, seguido de Teneo que desvió la mirada, dándose cuenta que algunas personas los estaban viendo, algunos con caras risueñas por la pregunta de la infante.

Pero un ruido llamo la atención de todos, viendo como un puesto de frutas se caían varias de estas, viendo a los niños que acompañaban, frente al mercader que parecía molesto.

-¡Niños!- Grito Serinsa, tenia el presentimiento que los niños aprovecharon su distracción para hacer algunas de sus travesuras y se apresuro a acercarse a donde estaban.

Teneo suspiro pesadamente, había sido agradable y romántico el momento, pero todo lo bueno acaba. Pero de algo estaba seguro, que pasarían mas momentos co. mo este junto a Serinsa.

* * *

 **N/A: Y hasta aquí el capitulo y el comienzo del festival, donde se vieron cosas interesantes. Aspros esta siendo muy cooperativo, pero mas adelante le va a cobrar a Tenma XD, el resto de parejas actuaran en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **mcr77:** _Me alegra de haberte alegrado el día y gracias por tus ideas._

 **Hanzr:** _Teneo demuestra que si se meten con quienes ama, estará listo para embestir a quien sea, mas aun ahora que sabe la recompensa que puede tener XD. Lo se, pero como nadie lo a echo, decidí yo hacerlo, y se decía lo mismo que Ikki y Shun, nadie se imaginaba verlos como Leo y Virgo, pero ya es un echo que lo serán. Los líos que armara Perséfone, solo diré que dañaran mucho a Sasha, es todo lo que digo, de por si es mucho spoiler ya. Algún día hare un one-shot sobre la Athena y el Pegaso de la guerra santa de la época de Hakurei y Sage. No eres el único que no lo a notado, pero como fan de esa saga de juegos si me di cuenta y quise agregarlo.  
PD: ¿Qué esperabas de ellos 2? Si uno es un mujeriego adicto al peligro y otro un sádico ambicioso, así los veo yo XD.  
_


	8. El Festival parte 2

**Capitulo 8: El Festival parte 2**

* * *

Atla estaba en la cima de una cabañas del pueblo, observando desde las alturas a Yato y Yuzuriha que estaban paseando por los puestos. Aún recordaba como la amazona de plata lo convenció para hacer esto.

 **FLASCKBACK**

 _-¿Yato?- Repitió el lemuriano incrédulo, viendo con sorpresa a la rubia._

 _Estaban en una de las areas de entrenamiento, donde Yuzuriha le pidió hablar con el joven y le contó sobre su cita con el Santo de Unicornio. La reacción de Atla era para pintar en un cuadro, nunca se esperó que a quien considerara una hermana tuviera un interés amoroso en el coreano._

 _-Pensé que te gustaba Shion- dijo una vez recuperado de la sorpresa. Había visto como ambos se llevaban bien y pensó que terminarían juntos._

 _-Así era, pero al ser Patriarca no puede tener ninguna pareja por que debe ser un ejemplo a los demás Caballeros- explicó la mayor. -Además la guerra santa me permitió crecer más como persona y pe_ _nsar sobre algunas cosas y me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Shion era más admiración y respeto, yo los estaba confundiendo-._

 _-¿Y con Yato es diferente?- Interrogó el pelilila._

 _-Es cierto que Yato es muy impulsivo e inmaduro, también aveces orgulloso pero... tiene un buen corazón y aprecia a sus compañeros... además el ser algo inmaduro puede ser un poco tierno. No se explicarlo muy bien, pero es lo que llego a pensar al verlo- dijo en voz baja, mirando al suelo con un sonrojo._

 _Atla parpadeo varias veces para ver que no estaba alucinando. En todos los años que conoce a Yuzuriha es la primera vez que la veía expresar tantas emociones ¡Y por un hombre! Nunca pensó ver eso alguna vez, menos por alguien como el Santo de Unicornio._

 _-De acuerdo...¿Que quieres que haga?- Pregunto aceptando._

 _-Tan sólo que te asegures que nadie nos valla a interrumpir, sólo unas horas hasta que te avise que puedas retirarse- respondió levantando la mirada._

 **FIN FLASCKBACK**

-Supongo que es mejor Yato que ese sujeto- se dijo a si mismo, refiriéndose al ex-prometido de Yuzuriha.

En otra parte, no lejos de su ubicación estaba Albafica observando cuidadosamente el área, más específicamente a un puesto de comida. Lo particular del puesto es que hay estaban Tenma y su Diosa, comiendo carne de ese puesto.

Cada vez más se le hacía una cita que una salida de amigos, y lo peor, no sabía como tomar eso: por un lado no era correcto que Athena sea tan cercana con un solo Caballero, ella debía amar y tratar a todos por igual o generaría conflicto en el Santuario. Y por el otro lado. Al verla tan feliz como es ahora, y aunque ocultaba su cosmos para un Guerrero experimentado como Albafica, era capaz de sentirlo. El cosmos de su Diosa era más cálido y amable de lo normal, provocando una mezcla de confusiones en la mente del pisciano.

 _-¿Y tu crees que después de todo este tiempo ese voto siga sirviendo?-_ La pregunta que le hizo Aspros con relación a la pregunta sobre el voto de castidad de Athena resono en su mente, y fue aquí donde se cuestiono de lo que ocultaba esa frase. ¿Aspros ya sabia sobre la aparente atracción de Pegaso y Athena.

Pero antes que pudiera seguir pensando, vio como ambos caminaban cerca del puesto del padre de Agasha ¡Genial! Como si no fuera suficiente lio el que acaba de meterse en su cabeza, ahora se involucra aquella chica que crea mas confusión en la mente del Dorado.

Se subió a otro techo para observar mejor, pero sintió un golpe al moverse, chocando con alguien,

-Lo lamento- dijo inconscientemente, sin mirar con quien choco.

-No se preocu...¿señor Albafica?- Pregunto el sujeto con quien choco.

Albafica desvio su vista a ver quien era, fijándose que era el joven lemuriano Atla.

Ambos se vieron confusos unos momentos, Atla desvió un poco la cabeza en dirección donde estaba viendo antes el Dorado, vio a un grupo de gente reunida en una florería, pudo distinguir entre todas las personas a Tenma, y parecía estar acompañado por alguien, no podía distinguir quien era por el gran sombrero que usaba.

Albafica se tenso al ver donde dirigía la mirada el menor, pero cuando iba a reaccionar alcanzo a distinguir 2 figuras al frente de su campo de visión: eran los santos de Unicornio y Grulla, los pudo reconocer por ser de los santos que sobrevivieron en la batalla final contra Hades y había conversado con ambos un par de veces, por las ropas que usaban parecía estar saliendo. Fue cuando unió las piezas y vio a Atla, parecía que el joven estaba haciendo el mismo papel que el.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos en silencio, siendo conscientes que estaban haciendo la misma función.

-Yo no digo nada si tu no dices nada- dijo Albafica en un susurro.

-De acuerdo- aceptó asintiendo la cabeza.

Ambos dieron la vuelta y se fueron a otros edificios, haciendo un silencioso juramento de que nunca se vieron y nunca hablar de esto.

* * *

 **(Con Yato y Yuzuriha)**

Ambos estaban del otro lado de la calle disfrutando de las comidas que vendían. Yato seguía asombrado por el cambio que está teniendo la amazona, nunca, ni en festivales anteriores, la habían visto tan llena de vida, aquí muestra su faceta humana, sonriendo de vez en cuando y atrayendo al joven a algunos juegos. Eso se le hacía extraño, pero no se quejaba, le gustaba ver las expresiones de la chica.

Yuzuriha, por primera vez sentía nervios, ya estaba lista para decirle a Yato lo que este le provocaba, pero también las dudas la atacaban ¿La rechazaría? ¿Como funcionarían como pareja? Le parecía estúpido tener dudas ahora, actuaba como una de esas jóvenes que se enamoraban locamente por uno de los Caballeros Dorados y se ponían nerviosa cuando estos pasan y no como la amazona fuerte que es.

-Yuzuriha ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Yato.

-¿Eh? Si. Lo lamento, estaba desconcentrada- se disculpó girando la cabeza a otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo.

Yato quedo confundió por la expresión de su amiga, en eso vio una atracción de juego de dardos y se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Que te parece si nos acercamos a ese juego de dardos?- Señalo con el dedo la atracción. -Te podría mostrar como se hace- presumió con falsa arrogancia.

-O verte fallar como en los otros juegos- se burló Yuzuriha, recordando como en atracciones anteriores el chico trató de presumir pero no ganó ninguno.

-¡Ya verás que está vez será diferente!-.

Decidido a cumplir con lo que dijo, se acerco al puesto y pago para el jugar que consistía en reventar 10 globos con 10 dardos. Yato inicio bien reventando los globos sin problemas. Pero cuando solo quedaban uno, se confió y lanzo mal el ultimo dardo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Era un tiro seguro, esta arreglado!- Se quejo el coreano.

-Sera para la próxima- consoló el dueño del puesto que era alguien joven con mostacho y un gorro que cubría su cabello.

-Al menos si fue diferente, estuviste mas cerca de ganar que en los anteriores- se burlo la lemuriana con una risa.

-Pues quiero verte hacerlo mejor- la reto, pagando por otra ronda de dardos.

Yuzuriha se acerco al puesto y tomo los dardos: lanzo 3 con los que reboto 3 globos y seguidamente lanzo un cuarto con poca fuerza para no quedar clavado en el muro, pero si la suficiente para que el filo tocara el globo y lo reventara, haciéndolo caer y reventó otro que estaba abajo del primero. Hizo lo mismo con otros 2 y lanzo 3 dardos para reventar los globos que le faltaban, sobrándole 2 dardos.

Yato tenía abiertas las boca y los ojos de la sorpresa mientras que el vendedor reía bajamente por la cara del chico.

La amazona los vio con una sonrisa curvada. -Creo que gane- dijo refiriéndose al reto que le hizo su acompañante. El vendedor, sin salir de la sorpresa, le entrego el premio por reventar todos los globos, que era un peluche grande, curiosamente era un unicornio de color morado que ella acepto con modestia, no le interesaban mucho estas cosas pero no perdería la oportunidad de provocar y molestar a Yato cada vez que pudiera, por lo que intentando causar algún efecto en su acompañante lo abrazo fuertemente con una sonrisa traviesa mientras su compañero la veía fijamente.

-Su novia si que es hábil- dijo el joven dueño con una sonrisa.

Yato ignoro el comentario mientras sentía a su corazón palpitar fuerte al ver la escena, se imagino que era el a quien la chica abrazaba así y no el peluche que representaba su constelación y por alguna razón era del color de su armadura y vio la mirada de Yuzuriha, era de esas mismas miradas que le lanzaba cuando lo molestaba con el tema de la mascara.

Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente. Era otra de las provocaciones que le hacia la amazona para molestarlo y no iba a caer esta vez, pero esa imagen que se creo al verla abrazar al peluche se mantenía tercamente en su mente.

-¡Vamos! ¡Que aun hay muchas atracciones en donde te puedo mostrar que lo de esta vez tuve mala suerte!- Bufo y se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar.

Yuzuriha ahogo una risa, Yato se estaba volviendo mas listo con las provocaciones que le hacia, pero aun así funcionaban, por lo que sin decir nada camino alado de el, no sin antes ver al joven dueño y asentirle con la cabeza, como si le estuviera agradeciendo.

Atla que estaba en el techo del puesto de alado bajo hasta acercarse al joven. -¿En serio? ¿Un unicornio morado?- Le dijo incrédulo.

El dueño se saco el gorro y el bigote que era falso revelando su verdadera apariencia; quien era Regulus, haciéndose pasar por el dueño del puesto.

-Pensé que necesitarían ayuda con su plan y pensé ayudarlos. Yato es mi amigo y también quiero que sea feliz, así que le pedí al señor que me dejara a cargo mientras el disfrutaba del festival. Y lo del muñeco fue algo que se me ocurrió-.

-Fue buena idea... muy buena idea viniendo de ti-.

-Eso ofende- hizo un puchero tratando de parecer molesto, pero logro el efecto contrario, pareciendo adorable. Eso causo que varias de las mujeres jóvenes que pasaban cerca se abalanzaran hacia el, empujando al pelilila para pedirle que las acompañara.

Atla veía con una gota cayendo de su cabeza, como el Dorado era atacado por un grupo de fans.

-¡AYUDA!- Atla vio como el grupo de mujeres tomaba a Regulus por las extremidades del cuerpo y lo secuestraban. El joven era demasiado amable y no podía usar su fuerza para que lo soltaran ni gritarles o insultarlas.

Y tan pronto como apareció, el grupo de féminas se lo llevo.

Albafica, haciendo uso de su cosmos, vio la escena y cerro los ojos. -Y así es como cae un Dorado, le ruego a Athena y a Ilias que te protejan amigo-.

* * *

 **(En el puesto de florería)**

Ambos se habían encontrado con Agasha y estaban platicando un poco con ella y agradeciéndole la complicidad que tenia.

-Ya les dije que no fue nada, me alegra ser de ayuda-.

Sasha iba a decir algo, pero Tenma la interrumpió. -Fue bueno verte Agasha, pero nos tenemos que ir- y sin pudor tomo la mano de la pelilila y se fueron del lugar, dejando confundida a la castaña.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- Pregunto la ojiverde.

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar para comer. Desde que comenzó el festival no hemos comido nada y muero de hambre- respondió el joven.

La joven se rio por las palabras. -Tu siempre tienes hambre- le dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Albafica iba a seguirlos, pero vio como por atrás de Agasha un hombre borracho con una botella de alcohol en su mano izquierda se acercaba a ella y la atrapaba en un abrazo con su brazo derecho, sorprendiendo a la fémina e hirviendo la sangre del Dorado.

-¿Que hace una linda mujer aquí sola? ¿Por que no vienes conmigo y te diviertes?- Hablo borracho el hombre, bebiendo de la botella que tenia.

-¿S-Señor...?- Antes que pudiera soltarse, el hombre con fuerza la arrincono a la pared mas cercana, atrapándola.

-Vamos preciosa seguro que te divertirás mucho conmigo- el hombre acerco su rostro a la de la joven para besarla, Agasha, al ver que no tenia escapatoria cerro los ojos y llevo una de sus manos a la rosa que siempre traía, rogando para que el venga y la salve.

Al pasar unos segundos y no sentir el hedor del alcohol de ese hombre abrió los ojos que se sobresaltaron al ver la imagen frente a ella.

Hay estaba el hombre que mas respetaba, que mas admiraba, el que llegaba a desvelarse en las noches por pensar solo en el, con el que se estaba acercando poco a poco: hay estaba Albafica, que había observado la escena y no podía permitir que ese sin vergüenza besara a Agasha ¡primero muerto antes de eso! Y sin cuidado lo empujo con fuerza a la pared de al frente, era una suerte que no hubiera gente pasando por ese lugar, por ser cerca de las once de la noche y todos deben de andar en las atracciones o comiendo y bebiendo como parecia ser el caso de este sujeto.

-¡Señor Albafica!- Exclamo sorprendida pero feliz, sus ruegos fueron cumplidos y como el caballero de armadura que era la salvo.

El hombre se levanto adolorido y ya sobrio por el empujón. Fijo su vista donde estaba la castaña, pero encontró al Caballero de Piscis fulminándolo con la mirada, eso lo hizo tensarse y temblar de miedo.

-Vete- fue lo único que salió de los labios del pisciano, y asustado hasta la medula, el borracho ya sobrio salió corriendo.

El peliceleste giro para ver a la florista, que seguía con su expresión de asombro, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando lo vio a la cara.

-¿Estas bien Agasha?- En escalofrió le recorrió a espalda cuando lo escucho decirle su nombre.

-S-Si- dijo tímidamente, olvidando el miedo que hace poco minutos tuvo y en su lugar los nervios aparecieron.

Albafica la miro de arriba a abajo para asegurarse que no estuviera herida, pero cuando se detuvo a ver su rostro, la miro estoico, aunque en su interior se empezó a sentirse nervioso. El rostro de esa chica se veía precioso, y sus ojos pudo notar un brillo extraño emanar de ellos.

Frunció el ceño molesto. _-Soy un Caballero Dorado de Athena ¿por que estoy nervioso?-_ Se regaño mentalmente.

Agasha se dio cuenta que había estado viendo a Albafica durante mucho tiempo, por lo que agacho la cabeza avergonzada, sonrojándose aun mas.

-M-Muchas gracias por salvarme de ese hombre- agradeció viendo el suelo.

Al escuchar su voz, Albafica salió de su burbuja. -No fue nada, no podía permitir que ese tipo te hiciera algo- dijo serenamente, o eso intentaba aparentar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. En eso, Albafica recordó que por defenderla había perdido el rastro de Tenma y Sasha y estaban ocultando su cosmos por lo que tardaría en encontrarlos.

-Ya me tengo que ir, disfruta del festival- como si su cuerpo no estuviera de acuerdo con su mente, le costo darse la vuelta.

Agasha al notar que se iba quiso detenerlo. -¡E-Espere señor Albafica!- No quería que se fuera, sabia que si se iba le costaría hablar con el de nuevo.

-¿Que necesitas?- Pregunto viéndola por los hombros.

-D-Déjeme agradecérselo como se debe por salvarme ¿P-Por que no entra en a mi casa y le sirvo algo de te?- Le ofreció y un segundo después de decirlo quiso golpearse ¿en serio había sido su mejor excusa? Estaba segura que el te y cualquier otro alimento que consumía era mejor que el que ella consumía.

-Lo lamento pero debo de seguir con mi guardia- no era del todo mentira, el se encargaría de toda la guardia nocturna hasta la medianoche que seria la hora en que Tenma devolvería a Athena a sus recintos por los pasadizos secretos y el se encargaría de que nada pasara, ya sea que haya algún contratiempo, o que pase algo entre ambos.

Agasha, como si pudiera leer mentes, supuso que el Caballero había descubierto a Tenma y a Athena, por lo que se acerco a el hasta estar frente a el. -Acaso... ¿Esta siguiendo a Tenma?- Pregunto, no quiso poner el nombre de la diosa por si estaba equivocada.

Vio como Albafica abría un poco mas los ojos ante su pregunta. -Tu... ¿Qué sabes sobre eso?- Interrogo el guardián de la doceava casa.

Al oírlo Agasha confirmo que tenia razón, pero no queriendo arruinar el momento de sus amigos se le ocurrió una idea que también la ayudaba a estar cerca del hombre que ama.

-S-Se lo diré todo solo si se queda a tomar te conmigo- dijo con valor y el sonrojo en su rostro.

 _-¡Esta chica es un peligro!-_ Pensó Albafica ¿Cómo era que esta chica hacia que su corazón latiera tan fuerte en solo una imagen? Ni en su combate contra Minos había sentido que su corazón salía como en estos momentos, pero la información que podría decirle era tentadora, ya que ella no parecía de los que mentían y podría saber algo mas, después ser iría y buscaría rápido al par. -De acuerdo, pero cuando me lo digas me marcho-.

La castaña sonrió radiante y lo condujo a su casa, esperando ganar todo el tiempo posible.

* * *

 **(Con Tenma y Sasha)**

-Así que eso había ocurrido...-.

Estaban en un puesto de comida en una mesa al aire libre, Tenma le conto a la joven el acuerdo casi obligatorio que hizo con Albafica, también le conto como vio a un borracho acercárseles y cuando iba a actuar alcanzo a ver a Albafica, por lo que aprovecho ese instante para que se fueran sin que el Dorado los siguieran, ya que sabia que no seria capaz de evitar ayudar a un aldeano en problemas. No le gustaba usar a Agasha de ese modo, pero era incomodo estar con Sasha sabiendo que el los estaba mirando.

a Sasha no le gusto lo que hizo Tenma, pero también entendía por que Tenma veía todo el rato preocupado a su alrededor, estaba buscando a Albafica por si los estaba viendo.

-Me preocupa que Shion se entere y tengas problemas por eso- dijo la deidad, si el nuevo Patriarca se entera ella no tendría ningún problema, el que sufriría las consecuencias seria Tenma y no quería ni imaginar lo que podría pasarle.

-Descuida. Albafica prometió no decir nada y la palabra de un Caballero es su honor, por lo que no creo que haya problemas- respondió Pegaso con una sonrisa.

Sasha correspondió la sonrisa, en ese momento llego un camarero que les trajo un gran plato de tallarines entre ambos, dejando extrañada a la mujer.

-¿Que es esto?- Pregunto viendo los fideos.

-Este es un restaurante que hicieron hace algunos meses, sus dueños son de otro país donde este plato es una comida típica allá. Una vez lo probé con Alone y a pesar de su apariencia sabían muy bien. Aunque... ¡Mesero!- Llamo al mesero que les dejo el alimento en la mesa, quien al escuchar el llamado se acerco a la mesa. -Nosotros ordenamos 2 platos, no uno- le indico el error.

El mesero sonrió. -Discúlpeme por no decirle, pero una de las etiquetas del lugar es que cuando una pareja pide nuestros fideos, en vez de dar 2 platos separados damos 1 plato grande para ambos-.

Ambos se miraron con sonrojo, ambos entendieron el significado de eso, los estaban confundiendo con una pareja de novios.

-Espere creo que se equivocó, nosotros no somos...- intento explicar Tenma, pero el mesero ya se había ido a atender a otros clientes.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, viendo el plato, Tenma no sabía si debían de compartirla o dejar que ella coma, aunque se estaba muriendo de hambre no quería incomodar a Shasa.

-Ya que nos la trajeron...- hablo Sasha nerviosa. -Creo que lo menos que podemos hacer es comer, no me molesta compartir, también debes tener hambre-.

Tenma asintió levemente, y ambos comenzaron a comer con cierto nerviosismo, uno que se fue después que Sasha probará el plato. Era deliciosa, empezó a comer con más ganas, sin olvidar los modales que tuvo que aprender en el Santuario.

Pegaso, al verla con más ánimos empezó a comer del mismo modo. A veces intercambiaban palabras sobre cosas triviales, algunos problemas que tenían con sus labores en el Santuario, estaban comiendo desgraciadamente que no se dieron cuenta de algo.

Uno de los tallarines se enredó en sus cubiertos, estando extendido en ambos lados, cuando ambos comieron de ese plato no se dieron cuenta de esto hasta comerse los demas tallarines, excepto ese que los obligó a verse.

Ambos se tensaron y volvieron a sonrojarse al ver el hilo de fideo que los unía. Instintivamente, Tenma mordió su lado del fideo, valiendo al lado de Sasha.

-L-Lo siento- dijo la pelilila al comerse ese fideo rebelde, aunque no sabía por que se disculpaba exactamente.

Tenma no respondió, algo en el no le permitía hablar, tan sólo observaba en silencio a su acompañante, llevo una de sus manos hasta una de las mejilla sonrojadas de la joven deidad, acariciandolas con ternura, observandola con fascinación, como lo que era: una deidad.

El sonrojo de Sasha aumentó, sentir la mano áspera y dura del castaño con esa ternura con la que acariciaba su mejilla y esa mirada que le estaba dando le provocaba un revuelo en el corazón, la hacia sentirse otra vez nerviosa, pero a la vez ansiosa. Llevo una de sus delicadas y blancas manos tomo los dedos de la mano que estaba en su mejilla, aferrándolos para que no la soltasen.

En ese momento el mundo desapareció para ellos, ninguno rompió el contacto visual hasta el punto de sin darse cuenta el espacio entre ellos empezó a mermar y sus ojos como si pesaran se cerraban de a poco, sus respiraciones chocaban. Parecía que nada podría arruinar el momento...

-¡Oye mocoso!-.

Aquel grito los hizo sobresaltar, dándose cuenta de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer. Se miraron sorprendidos, azorados, y en cierta y oculta forma frustrante por la interrupción.

Fijaron su vista de donde vino el grito, y vieron que era Manigoldo que estaba acompañado de una chica de cabello negro con una edad parecida a ellos. Sasha se cubrió el rostro con el gorro y oculto lo mas posible su rastro de cosmos para que el Caballero no la detectara.

El mayor llego hasta ellos y abrazo por el cuello al castaño con su brazo derecho. -Últimamente se encuentra mucha gente en los festivales ¿Cómo la estas pasando amigo?- En ese momento se fijo en su acompañante que cubría su rostro con el gran gorro, no sabia de donde pero se le hacia conocida, aunque una sonrisa ladina se formo en sus labios. -Tal parece que lo estas disfrutando-.

-Ya déjalo en paz Manigoldo, nos ves que interrumpiste algo- dijo Gioca viendo a ambos jóvenes, se notaba mucho que estaban en algo y Manigoldo arruino el momento.

-¿Quien es ella?- Pregunto Tenma, intentando cambiar de tema.

El peliazul rompió el abrazo para acercarse a la chica y tomarla de la cintura. -Ella es Gioca, pero no la veas mucho por que es mía-.

-¡No soy tuya! ¡No me trates como si fuera un objeto o tu novia!- Grito Gioca, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Cáncer, sin mucho logro.

-No le hagas caso, es muy tímida con esto. Pero la verdad se muere por mi, aunque si fuera tu cuidaría mis cosas-.

-¡Ya para con tus mentiras!-.

Tenma y Sasha solo veían la escena. Pasaron de tener un momento especial a ser espectadores de uno extrañamente cómico, Sasha sabiendo que si se quedaban mas tiempo podrían descubrirla, le pidió en voz baja a Tenma que se retiraran.

-¡Bueno! Fue agradable verlos, pero ya nos tenemos que ir. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaran dentro de poco y no queremos perdérnoslos- se levanto del asiento y se acerco a la pelilila para evitar que la reconozcan.

Manigoldo le resultaba extraño el comportamiento del Santo, por lo que decidido a encontrar la respuesta con sus típicas bromas... hasta que sus planes fueron interrumpidos por un codazo de Gioca que lo tomo con la guardia baja y le hizo sacar aire.

-Ustedes váyanse, lamentamos molestarlos- dijo Gioca educadamente, dándole un segundo codazo a Manigoldo.

Pegaso guio por el camino a Sasha tomándola de la mano. Ambos estaban en silencio, estaban apenados de lo que estaban apunto de hacer, y lo peor, no se hubieran arrepentido si sus labios se hubieran unido. Sentir la respiración del otro tan cerca y esas miradas que se lanzaban diciéndose mil cosas con la mirada era un momento mágico. No lo admitirían pero se sintieron frustrados cuando Manigoldo llego, Tenma se prometió que cuando tuviera la oportunidad lo golpearía por arruinarlo, aunque nunca le diria el por que del golpe.

-Llegamos- anuncio Tenma, deteniéndose.

Soltó la mano de la deidad para apartarse y que viera donde estaban, aunque la joven medio segundo después extraño el tacto de su mano con la de el. Sus sentimientos estaban a flote y se le hacia difícil controlarlos en estos momentos.

Reconocía el lugar, estaban cerca de la entrada del Santuario, unas calles alejados del orfanato del pueblo donde solo había algunos barriles y cajas.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Sasha viendo el lugar.

-Ya lo dije, los fuegos artificiales van a comenzar y no hay que perdérselos. Aquí los veras muy bien- aseguro Tenma. -No mucha gente viene por acá, así que quítate un momento ese sombrero- tomo el sombrero que la cubría y se lo saco, siendo ahora sus cabellos que la cubrían.

Ella arreglo sus cabellos para que pudiera ver, y a ambos se sentaron en una de las cajas para esperar el comienzo de los fuegos artificiales.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado, las campanas de la iglesia sonaron, y al terminar los petardos fueron lanzados, explotando y creando fuegos artificiales en el aire de diversos colores.

Sasha se fascino al verlos, en verdad era una vista espectacular. Siempre había ansiado verlos de cerca, como no podía salir del Santuario los veía de lejos en sus aposentos pero no era capaz de disfrutarlos. Pero ahora podía disfrutar de lo hermoso que se veían gracias a Tenma. Y una vez mas, veía con sus propios ojos por que valía la pena proteger a los humanos. Ellos eran capaces de crear cosas hermosas como esta, al igual que podían cuidarse los unos con los otros. Esta noche volvió a comprobar que si valía la pena pelear contra Hades o cualquier dios para proteger a la tierra y sus habitantes.

Tenma dejo de enfocarse en los fuegos y sus orbes si fijaron en Sasha y su sonrisa radiante. Ya no tenia dudas, con todo lo vivido esta noche sus sentimientos se aclararon. El la ama. Ama a Sasha, no a Athena, si no a la mujer que es y que ve ahora mismo. Aunque ambas sean la misma persona no es tan tonto como para no saber diferenciar sus esencias. La mujer que lidera junto al Patriarca el Santuario y calma a los Caballeros y aldeanos con su cosmos es Athena, pero la mujer que es cuando pasa tiempo con el y Alone y ahora esta viendo los fuegos artificiales es Sasha. Siempre lo supo, solo ahora se da cuenta de eso.

Con cuidado y algo de temor coloco su mano arriba de la de ella. La chica lo miro sorprendido, pero el castaño le lanzo una sonrisa tierna con un color carmín en las mejillas. Sasha sonrió de la misma manera y entrelazo sus dedos.

Ambos volvieron a ver los fuegos artificiales en un cómodo silencio. Sasha sintió que era el mejor momento para declarársele pero no lo hizo. Quería aprovechar este momento y guardarlo en su memoria para que perdurara en futuras reencarnaciones. Ya de seguro encontraría otro momento, ahora solo disfrutaría y apreciaría.

* * *

 **(Con Yato y Yuzuriha)**

Ambos también estaban viendo los fuegos artificiales al igual que todo el mundo. Pero la amazona tuvo que separarse del coreano usando la excusa de que iría al baño, pero la verdad es que fue a un lugar vacío para hablar con Atla y darle la señal.

El niño iba a ser su parte final del plan que era llevar a Yato con su telequinesis a una parte vacía para que el y la amazona tuvieran privacidad y ella se le declarara.

Pero su marcha fue detenida cuando Regulus, milagro de algún dios, apareció frente a el. -¡¿Por que no me ayudaste cuando te lo pedí?!- Pregunto sobresaltado, tenia varias marcas rojas en el cuerpo y la ropa que uso para disfrazarse estaba en algunas partes rotas.

-Estas vivo...- dijo Atla sorprendido, pero se dio cuenta de sus palabras. -Perdón, pero pensé que al ser un Caballero Dorado podrías escapar sin problemas de unas fans-.

-¡Pues no fue así!- Dijo sobresaltado, literalmente esas mujeres se lo querían comer vivo y su pobre e inocente mente no era capaz de soportar eso y gracias a Athena pudo salir de una sola pieza. Prefería volver a enfrentar a Radamantys que pasar por eso otra vez. -¡Por favor no me dejes!- Abrazo con fuerza al lemuriano.

Mientras tanto Yato esperaba el regreso de la rubia. Al quedar solo tuvo un tiempo de pensar. Esta noche con Yuzuriha fue el mejor momento que compartió con ella, la vio expresarse de manera que nunca antes la había visto en su rostro: su sonrisa, como sus cejas que son de su raza se arrugaban cuando algo la molestaba, como brillaban los ojos cuando quería molestarlo con provocaciones y sabia que podía caer ante ellas. Ya no volvería a molestarla con el asunto de la mascara en el Santuario si podía apreciar sus expresiones.

Su corazón se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba... se había enamorado... se había enamorado de Yuzuriha. Un mar de problemas comenzó a surgir en su mente, los Santos y las amazonas no pueden estar relacionados amorosamente dado que ellos estaban totalmente entregados a su labor de defender la tierra y a Athena y las amazonas habían abandonado su feminidad para cumplir ese deber. No podía romper esa ley y en el caso de Teneo y Serinsa es diferente por que la chica, aunque había sido una amazona ya no lo era mas, por lo que estaba librada de esa regla.

-Disculpe...- sintió como lo llamaban por la derecha, movió la cabeza para ver quien lo llamaba y vio a 2 jóvenes de su edad.

-¿Necesitan algo?-.

-¿Usted es un Caballero de Athena verdad?- Pregunto una de las joven que era de cabello moreno y tenia unas buenas curvas que resaltaban por el vestido amarillo que traía.

-Si. Soy Yato. Caballero de Bronce de Unicornio. Que mi rango no las confunda, estoy al mismo nivel que un Caballero de plata- presumió rascándose la nariz con el dedo índice.

-¡Te lo dije!- Dijo la otra mujer de cabello castaño largo. -¿Nos podría contar como fue la guerra santa? ¿Cuántas batallas libro?- Ambas chicas empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente a unicornio, quien empezó a retroceder.

-¿Eehh? ¡Claro! se los contare, pero tendrá que ser en otro momento, ahora estoy esperando a una amiga...-

-¡Vamos! De seguro puede aprovechar mejor el rato con nosotras que con su amiga, no creo que le moleste estar sola- puchereo la morena tomándole del brazo derecho.

-¡Así es! De seguro debe ser una simple aldeana que esta haciéndole compañía, venga, mientras nos cuenta las historias de la guerra lo trataremos bien- dijo la castaña, tomándolo del brazo izquierdo.

Yato sonrió con nerviosismo. Ambas jóvenes eran muy atractivas y la oferta era tentadora, pero no podía dejar a Yuzuriha sola, por que no era correcto, y no sabia que podría pasarle si la deja.

Pero después sintió un cosmos aterrador atrás suyo, haciendo que se pusiera rígido como columna. Sabia de quien era el cosmos y podía sentir como estaba a punto de estallar.

Con miedo giro la cabeza, encontrándose con lo que esperaba: Yuzuriha veía a Yato con una mirada furiosamente gélida, pero también se veía un fuego de furia en su mirada. Atla se había tardado en traerlo y cuando fue a buscarlo lo encontró siendo abrazado por Regulus que no entendía de donde había salido, y después ver como esas 2 mujeres tomaban a coreano de ambos brazos.

Al ver la expresión de la rubia, Yato sintió el verdadero terror. Se vio a si mismo y como las jóvenes aun no la soltaban, eso solo le daba mas leña al fuego y el terminaría quemado.

-¡Espera Yuzuriha! ¡Esto no es lo que parece...!- Trato de explicarse, las jóvenes aun no soltaban sus brazos, es mas, sintió como ponían mas fuerza en el agarre.

-¿Esa es tu amiga?- Pregunto la primera chica. -Ni tan bonita es. Si tiene buen cuerpo, pero se nota que es una amargada-.

-Y mírale las cejas, si que son feas, en verdad estarías mejor con nosotras- dijo la segunda chica apegándose mas al brazo de el.

Yuzuriha frunció mas el ceño al oírlas ¿Quiénes eran esas cualquiera para decirle eso?

Atla y Regulus estaban viendo la escena desde uno de los techos, ambos habían sentido el incremento del cosmos de Yuzuriha y fueron a ver que pasaba, encontrándose con lo de ahora.

-¿No deberíamos... intervenir?- Pregunto Regulus dudosos.

-Mi maestro Hakurei me dijo una vez que si me encontraba en una escena como esta, lo mejor era no entrometerse y rogarle a Athena por el desafortunado, dijo que era mas fácil que enfrentar a los Espectros que a una amazona furiosa, y ahora entiendo por que-.

Regulus asintió comprendiendo, sin duda el maestro Hakurei era alguien muy sabio como para saber cuando uno debe de sobrevivir.

-¿Sabes que? Ya no importa. Vete con tus amiguitas, me devuelvo a las cabañas de las amazonas- bufo molesta, dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera! ¡Déjame explicarte...!-.

Sin que pudiera preverlo, la amazona uso su telequinesis para mover su bufanda y usarla para golpear en el rostro a Yato, haciendo que fuera soltado del agarre de las 2 féminas, chocando con un puesto de frutas.

-¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Primero esos niños y ahora este joven!- Exclamo el dueño del puesto molesto.

Tanto Regulus como Atla hicieron muecas de dolor, hasta ellos sintieron ese golpe, mientras la amazona se devolvía molesta al Santuario.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Mas de 5000 letras, había pasado mucho que no escribía un capitulo tan largo, pero quería hacerlo bien.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y a los fans de ShionxYuzuriha no me maten por favor, recuerden que quedaron advertidos que no soy fan de esta pareja. Y esto seria como la calma antes de la tormenta, Perséfone esta cada vez mas cerca.**

 **También digo que la escena del video es una referencia a la misma escena de la película de Disney la dama y el vagabundo.**

 **mcr77:** _Pues el no quería incomodar a su futuro cuñado XD, y es normal que los 2 quieran impresionar al otro. Yuzuriha quería hacer lo mismo y le funciono. Pues Manigoldo es Manigoldo XD, además en ese siglo las cosas de edades eran diferente y aun no existía la ONU por lo que nadie le podía decir algo jaja. Pues Aspros ayudara un poco mas a nuestro alado amigo, después de todo fue discípulo de su hermano._

 **Hanzr:** _A no mas, pues si Shion lo ve con esa ropa tal vez lo ataque por error XD. La llegada de Gioca será explicada mas tarde pero el cangrejo no perderá oportunidad, esta dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que le hizo XD. Y con Yuzuriha era parte de su plan, impresionar a Yato con sus expresiones pero todo se fue a la basura por 2 entrometidas. Y lo se, se que di un gran Spoiler pero tu lo pediste, si no quieres mas no lo pidas jaja._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y apoyen mis otras historias por favor. CHAO.**


	9. Encuentros, confusiones y arreglos

**Capitulo 9: Encuentros, confusiones y arreglos**

* * *

Ya a pasado 2 semanas desde la noche del festival. Los días después de eso el festival continuo con normalidad hasta que se termino. Aunque Tenma no pudo volver a sacar a Sasha los otros días, pero no se lamentaba tanto, esa noche fue la mas especial para el, aun cuando después de dejarla tuvo que soportar las preguntas de Manigoldo de quien era con quien estaba, pero por suerte del castaño, Gioca lo ayudaba dándole algunos golpes al Dorado para que se callara, pero no paso lo mismo cuando Alone lo pregunto, incluso haciendo una pregunta en forma de broma de "¿cuando seré tío? Aunque fue de broma no redujo el sonrojo de Pegaso en ese entonces.

También a comenzado su entrenamiento con el arco, que rápidamente le a tomado el ritmo, aunque no sin tener algunos raspones en las manos por no tomar bien las flechas y lanzarlas mal.

Y hace poco, a el y a Teneo le dieron el permiso oficial de mudarse a las respectivas casas que custodiarían, por lo que tendrían que mudarse a esas casas, no era de mucha dificultad, aparte de sus pocas ropas y algunos víveres no tenia nada mas que transportar, por lo que no tuvo problemas en mudarse el mismo día que le dieron permiso, aunque aun no se acostumbra a estar en un lugar tan grande como la casa de Sagitario, que es por mucho mas amplia que la cabaña en donde vivía.

Tenma ahora estaba entrenando en la parte trasera del templo de Sagitario. Practicaba con el arco y flecha, sosteniéndolos para lanzar a un blanco frente a el.

-De acuerdo... concéntrate...- se dijo a si mismo, cerrando el ojo izquierdo para ver con el derecho y apuntar bien al blanco que tenia en frente.

Cuando soltó la cuerda, la flecha salió disparando hasta dar en el blanco, justo en el centro. -¡Bien!- Celebro el castaño, ya estaba dominando el uso de arco y flecha.

-Tenma- escucho una voz detrás suyo, se dio la vuelta y vio al Caballero de Acuario. -El Patriarca te a llamado, te quiere dar una misión- informo Degel, y ya dicho eso se retiro.

Sin preguntar nada, soltó su arma y subió por las escaleras de cada casa, hasta después de unos minutos llegar a la sala del Patriarca, donde ingreso y vio a Shion que lo esperaba.

-Ya llegue Shion- informo ya estando frente al mencionado.

-Tenma, te e dicho que aunque nos conozcamos ahora soy el Patriarca, así que trátame con mas respeto- reprocho el Patriarca.

-Lo se, pero como te conozco desde que llegue al Santuario es difícil no llamarte por tu nombre- se excuso rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

El peliverde soltó un suspiro de resignación. -Como sea, no te e llamado por eso. Te daré una misión, y será la ultima que tengas como Pegaso. Quiero que vallas a los 5 picos y le entregues este archivo a Dokho- una doncella se acerco al castaño y le entrego un pergamino. -Normalmente Atla es el encargado de hacer estas encomiendas, pero ahora mismo esta en Jamir y no se puede dejar solo ese lugar, por lo que te la encomiendo a ti-.

-Genial, podre ver a Dokho, no lo e visto desde el fin de la guerra santa- se emociono el aun Caballero de Bronce por ver a su viejo amigo, maestro, y hermano adoptivo.

-Estoy seguro que también se alegrara de verte- opino Shion con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto Shi- digo Patriarca ¿Dónde esta Sasha?- Pregunto Tenma al no sentir la presencia de la Diosa.

-La señorita Athena tiene que encargarse de unos asuntos y no quiere que la moleste, pero no es nada grave- mintió en parte. Athena debía de prepararse para la llegada de Perséfone y al ser una reunión de diosas lo mejor era reunir todo el cosmos posible, por eso no transmitía su cosmos como siempre lo hace.

-¿Que asunto?-.

-Te recuerdo que sigues siendo un Caballero de Bronce Tenma, por lo que aun no estas en el derecho de saber- Shion sabia era mejor que no supiera sobre la llegada de la reina del inframundo, si se enterara insistiría en estar en la reunión y se podría complicar la charla si el peor enemigo de Hades estaba presente, y con lo impulsivo que era el castaño podría empeorarlo y comenzar otra guerra. Y esa era otra razón para mandarlo de misión ahora.

Frustrado por no saber de su amiga, Tenma se retiro de la sala, pasando por las casas del zodiaco hasta llegar a Sagitario. Una vez allí sólo entró a la sala privada del templo y fue al lugar donde estaba la caja de Pandora de su armadura de bronce.

-Tu y yo tendremos una última misión- le dijo a su armadura como si pudiera escucharla, y sin demora la tomó y se la puso en la espalda, saliendo de la novena casa.

Bajo por las demás casas hasta llegar al pueblo y fue directo a la salida del pueblo, hasta que...

-Disculpe- le hablo la voz de una mujer que se acercaba.

Pegaso vio a la mujer. Usaba ropas simples y una capucha que le cubría el rostro. Cuando el castaño la vio al rostro, se fijó que era una mujer muy bella de cabellera rojiza, Tenma se sorprendió un momento por la belleza de la mujer, aunque algo en ella se le hacía raro.

-Oiga- hablo la mujer con una sonrisa al ver como se le quedó mirando.

-Disculpe- dijo Tenma con un sonrojo de vergüenza por su actuar.

-No se preocupe. ¿Me podría ayudar con algo?- Pregunto amablemente la mujer.

-Claro. ¿Que necesita?-.

-Me han dicho que en este pueblo vive un pintor con grandes habilidades, y como amante de las artes quisiera verlas-.

-Te refieres a Alone. Es un amigo, te llevaré donde vive, no está lejos- desvío su trayecto a la salida un momento y escolta a la mujer a la casa de su mejor amigo.

No se demoraron mucho en llegar dado que la casa de Alone estaba cerca de la entrada del Santuario para vigilarlo mejor.

-Bien, aquí es donde vive, también expone sus pinturas aquí, dile que vienes de mi parte y el mismo te mostrará sus pinturas- dijo inflando el pecho.

-Muchas gracias-.

-No es nada, el deber de un Caballero es ayudar a los demás. Ahora me retiro, con permiso- dijo media vuelta para retomar el camino a la salida.

-Nos vemos Pegaso...- se despidió la pelirroja llamándolo por el nombre de su armadura.

Tenma abrió los ojos y se volteó, pero la mujer ya había entrado a la casa/tienda del pintor. ¿Esa mujer lo llamo por el nombre de su armadura? No recordaba cuando le dijo que era Pegaso. Supuso que había reconoció su armadura y quien era por la fama que había ganado por lo que no le dio importancia y siguió su camino. Sin olvidar esa sensación extraña y a la vez familiar que tuvo al verla.

Pero no era el único. Aspros, que vigilaba desde temprano la casa de Alone por la orden que le dio Shion semanas atrás había visto llegar a ambos y pudo escuchar como la pelirroja lo llamo Pegaso, al igual que sintió esa misma sensación. Esa sensación era parecida a lo que sintió cuando Alone lo revivió en la guerra santa, pero había algo diferente, era más cálida y amable, parecida a la sensación que transmitia Athena.

Se acercó más para ver mejor, algo le decía que debía estar atento.

* * *

 **(Dentro del lugar)**

Alone le mostraba las pinturas a los clientes que estaban ahora. Estaba feliz que la gente disfrutará de sus pinturas, era lo único que podía hacer para expiar sus errores. Sabía que las heridas de la guerra aún estaban frescas, y debía reivindicarse por eso mientras viviera. Por lo que ayudaría a la gente a recuperar sus sonrisas con sus pinturas hermosas.

Escucho como la campana de la puerta se abria, entrando la misma pelirroja que guió Tenma aqui. Se acercó a ella para saludarla.

-Bienvenida a mi galería- saludo educadamente.

La mujer se quitó su capucha, revelando su rostro y su cabellera roja casi naranja. Las personas (más bien los pocos hombres) que había en el lugar vieron a la mujer, quedándose embelezados por el hermoso rostro de la mujer, que con una sonrisa le hablo al rubio.

-Un gustó. Me han dicho que sus pinturas son muy hermosas y e venido a comprobarlo-.

Alone le parecía familiar esa mujer, y transmitía un aura que le recordaba un poco a su hermana, no sabiendo por que.

-...Claro, siéntase libre de ver- respondió.

Haciéndole caso, la bella mujer se paseó alrededor del lugar, viendo detenidamente cada pintura.

El antiguo huésped de Hades miraba fijamente a la recién llegada, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres que estaban, la veía tratando de recordar donde la había visto.

-Esta pintura...- hablo la pelirroja sacandolo de sus pensamientos. -¿Que significa?- Pregunto.

La pintura a la que se refería era una donde habían un árbol rodeado de una espeso césped fresco y abajo del árbol habían 3 cadenas de flores en forma de círculos juntas.

-Esa pintura fue la primera que hice al llegar, se llama "promesa de flores". Representa una promesa de 3 amigos que se separaron y prometieron algún día volver a estar juntos-. Relato Alone, esa pintura representa mucho para el y su hermana y amigo, y al finalizar la guerra la hizo como un recordatorio más de la amistad que tenían.

-Ya veo. Esto representa la amistad que tu tienes con mi hermana y Pegaso ¿verdad?- Dijo la mujer.

Alone abrió los ojos de sorpresa, sólo el Patriarca, los Dorados restantes, Agasha y los amigos de Tenma sabían de la amistad que ellos 3 tenían, por lo que le sorprendió escuchar a esa mujer decirlo.

De repente, un brutal olor a rosas invadió sus fosas nasales, un olor más exquisito y fuerte que cualquier otro. El lugar se rodeó de ese olor y las personas aunque no sabían de donde había salido reconocieron el exquisito olor.

Pero Alone vio como una leve aura de cosmos rodeaba a la joven frente a el, ese cosmos era parecido al de Sasha pero a la vez diferente y familiar.

En eso, algo hizo "click" en la mente del pintor. Ese cabello rojo casi naranja, ese fino rostro, ya recordaba donde la había visto. La vio en los recuerdos de Hades cuando su alma aún estaba en su cuerpo.

-No puede ser... tu eres-.

-Veo que me reconociste. No te preocupes, no vine a hacer nada malo. Sólo quería conocer al huésped humano de mi esposo de esta era. Nos veremos después, Alone-.

Sin decir otra palabra, salió con una misteriosa sonrisa del lugar, al mismo tiempo que el aroma a rosas desvanecia.

Alone miraba fijamente la puerta, casi en trance, incrédulo de a quien acababa a ver.

-Persefone...-.

La diosa de la primavera camino tranquilamente por las calles, girando en una esquina, llegando a un callejón sin salida.

-Ya puedes salir, no hay nadie aquí-.

No había nadie en el lugar, hasta que una figura cayó al suelo detrás de Persefone. Era Aspros, quien se acercó con cautela a la pelirroja.

-Tu eres más de lo que aparentas- siseo el peliazul.

-Ya te habrás dado cuenta quien soy, Caballero- respondió Persefone.

-¿Que hace la esposa de Hades tan temprano aquí? Se supone que su visita sería en la noche-.

-Y se supone que tu deberías estar en el infierno, y estas aquí vivo, hablandome- dijo de manera divertida, molestando al geminiano por eso. -Sólo vine a hacer una visita antes de ver a mi hermana, nada peligroso. Aunque fue astuta al mantenerlo vigilado por mi llegada. Se nota que es la diosa de la sabiduría-.

-¿Has venido a hacerle algo al mocoso?- Interrogó el de la tercera casa.

-No eres nadie para hacerme esas preguntas humano- respondió sería. -Como te dije, sólo vine a ver a Alone y que sepa de mi existencia, lo que haga después no es asunto tuyo-.

-Si lo es, por que proteger a la gente de la tierra es el deber de los Caballeros-.

-Es curioso que lo digas. ¿No fuiste tu quien le dio información a Alone sobre la armadura de Athena y mató a su propio hermano?-.

-Es cierto que lo hice. Pero fue debido al maldito de Mefistofeles que plantó el mal en mi, y fue mi hermano quien me libero del Satán Imperial y me dio está nueva vida, así que la usaré como me plazca- dijo determinado Aspros.

La reina del Inframundo observó en silencio al geminiano. Por un momento se sorprendió por el parecido que este tenía con el primer Caballero de Géminis, de echo, en la observación que hizo en secreto de su hermana con el resto de los Caballeros sobrevivientes, todos eran parecidos a la primera generación. Era como si sus almas reencarnaran. Ella sonrió.

-Perdón por mi rudeza Caballero, pero quería saber como era el único humano que salió del inframundo y sigue vivo- se río. -No voy a hacerle nada malo a Alone, sólo quería conocer al único humano que tuvo la fuerza para contener el alma de mi esposo, perdón si te asusté-.

-¿Entonces...?-.

-Ya que estas aquí, dile a mi hermana que cuando nos reunamos seamos sólo las 2 y su Patriarca, que ninguno de ustedes asista-.

-¿Enserio crees que te dejaremos?-.

-Esa no es decisión tuya. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo arreglarme para está noche- una ráfaga de viento sopló de la atrayendo algunas hojas, por un segundo Aspros cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, Persefone ya no estaba.

-Shion si que estará interesado con esto...- susurro Aspros.

* * *

 **(En otra parte)**

-¿Que opinas Pefko?- Pregunto Albafica al joven médico.

Estas semanas a Albafica le a pasado algo. Cada vez que ve o piensa en Agasha su corazón se le acelera sin razón, y se le viene constantemente la noche del festival que pasó con ella, donde le hablo de la complicidad que tuvo con la salida de Tenma y Sasha ese día, donde después de escucharla, está le empezó a preguntar cosas sobre el, y este las respondió, pero lo más extraño era que disfruto de la conversación, al punto que no se dio cuenta del tiempo hasta que comenzaron los fuegos artificiales.

Pefko escucho atentamente, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para contener una sonrisa y no reír frente su amigo. Hace 2 años había llegado al Santuario a trabajar como médico, desde entonces es el que más contacto tiene con el pisciano y lo escucha en sus problemas; como ahora.

-Lo que yo opino es que ahora mismo, tu y Regulus competirian por el que menos sabe de este tema- se burló. -No tiene nada malo Albafica, lo que sientes es atracción hacía Agasha- reveló.

El bello hombre se sorprendió ante la revelación, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no puede ser. Digo, tal vez si hemos hablado algunas veces pero...-.

-Me dijiste que tu corazón se acelera cuando la ves ¿Verdad? También me dijiste que te molesto que ese borracho tratará de besarla, y que incluso perdiste la noción del tiempo cuando hablaron en el festival. Con todo respeto señor Albafica, hay que ser estúpido o ciego para no ver que lo que sufres, es amor-.

Albafica se quedó callado ante la afirmación, aún sin creérselo. Ya había pensado en esa posibilidad pero no la creía.

-Pero... mi sangre...- susurro.

-Lia señorita Athena a disminuido el peligro de tu sangre, por eso eres capaz de caminar en el pueblo sin el riesgo de matar a las personas, y yo estoy cerca de terminar el antídoto para curarte, por lo que no veo problema en que estés cerca de ella- contraataco el médico.

-Yo... creo que debí irme Pefko, gracias por tu ayuda- se despidió Albafica saliendo del lugar.

Pefko suspiro, no entendiendo a Albafica el por que duda. Si casi todo el pueblo sabe que la florista está enamorada de el y por lo que le dio a entender el doceavo guardián el también ¿Cuál era el problema entonces?

* * *

 **(En la sala del Patriarca)**

Aspros había llegado a la sala para notificarle a Shion y Athena del encuentro que tuvo la reina del inframundo con Alone. Eso dejó preocupados a ambos, también les contó de la condición que puso para esta noche.

-No podemos permitirnos que nuestra diosa este sola con la reina del inframundo, aún si estoy yo, en el peor de los casos no sería suficiente- hablo Shion.

-A mi no me gusta más que a ti, pero no nos quedaría más que aceptar, no conocemos el poder de esa diosa, pero si es astuta para que no la reconociera de inmediato- sugirió Aspros.

-Aspros tiene razón, lo prudente será aceptar el terminó de mi hermana- dijo Athena. Shion iba a replicar, pero Sasha se le adelantó. -Conozco bien a mi hermana, ella no es como Hades, no pretende buscar pelea, y en cualquier caso estarás tu para apoyarme y el resto de los Caballeros vendrá al sentir los cosmos chocar-.

-Por supuesto- respondió Shion.

* * *

 **(Al atardecer en otra parte)**

Yato estaba tirado en el piso, suspiro novena vez cansado. Desde que terminó el festival, había tratado de acercarce a Yuzuriha para explicarle lo sucedido, pero la amazona lo esquivaba cada vez que se acercaba. Y el echo que tuvo que salir de misión a otro país lejano y le tomó más de una semana en ir y volver no ayudaron a solucionar su problema.

Y lo que más le molestaba era que desde esa vez la amazona no se quitaba la máscara. No era algo malo, era lo normal, pero no cuando estaba con el. Había visto que se la quitaba cuando charlaba con Tenma, pero cuando el se acercaba a hablar o trabajan en la reconstrucción sólo los 2 la mantenía puesta. Eso lo molestaba.

Ajeno a los pensamientos del Unicornio, Yuzuriha lo veía desde lejos portando su máscara, sintiéndose culpable; después que Yato se fuera de misión, Atla le explicó lo que en verdad pasó, como esas mujeres se acercaron a Yato y no al revés. Al escucharlo la lemuriana se sintió avergonzada de su comportamiento inmaduro causado por sus celos, y no a tenido valor para verlo a los ojos y hacer lo que casi nunca hace; disculparse, por lo que optó por usar su máscara hasta poder decírselo.

-Ningún entrenamiento te prepara para esto...- susurro para si la rubia.

Tomando valor, empezó a acercarse a pasó lento hacía el bronceado para arreglar las cosas... hasta que apareció una persona que no esperaba.

-¿Que tal amigo?- Le saludo Manigoldo a Yato.

-¿Eh? Señor Manigoldo ¿Que necesita?- Pregunto Yato con respeto.

-Sólo paseaba pensando en como impresionar a mi chica y te vi- explicó el Dorado. -¿Y a ti que te pasa con esa cara? ¿Se te murió alguien?-.

-No es nada... Sólo tengo un problema-.

-¿Te peleaste con la Grilla?-.

-¿Como sabe eso?- Interrogó sonrojandose.

-Adivine- dijo con simpleza, encogiendose de hombros. -No te rompas la cabeza en eso, tu mente no está echa para complejidades- dijo dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza. -¿Que tal si vienes conmigo a divertirte un rato en el coliseo? He estado perdiendo un poco de forma y no tengo nada mejor que hacer-.

-¿No que estaba pensando en como impresionar a su novia?-.

-Eso puede esperar, mejor la impresionó tarde. ¡AHORA vamos!-.

Sin esperar respuesta tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Yato y se lo llevo a la arena más cercana. Yuzuriha los seguía desde lejos.

Y en las siguientes horas, Yato aprendió de primera mano por que los Dorados son la élite del Santuario. Entrenaron a mano limpia, sin armadura, pero muchas veces, Manigoldo hizo Chocar a Yato con la pared, tantas veces que la pared del coliseo ya tenía la forma del cuerpo del joven.

Entrenaron hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse, señal que debían retirarse.

-Tsk, supongo que es todo- dijo molesto Manigoldo. Shion les había dado la orden de quedarse en sus casas hasta que la reunión con Persefone terminará. -Fue entretenido entrenar contigo Caballo, nos vemos- se despidió de Yato, quien estaba pegado a la pared con algunas heridas en el cuerpo.

Unicornio cayó pesadamente al suelo, haciendo un ruido en seco. No podía más.

En ese momento, Yuzuriha se acercó a Yato, agradecía traer su máscara o se vería su rostro preocupado, aunque con la noche tampoco es que se notará mucho.

-Yato ¿estas bien?- Pregunto ya estando cerca de el.

-¿Yuzuriha?- Pregunto Yato agotado, levantándose un poco.

-Espera, déjame ayudarte- lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Pasó su brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello y lo sujeto con el brazo izquierdo de la cintura para que no se cayera.

Usando su telequinesis, los teletransporto hasta la cabaña del Coreano y entraron al lugar (Yato nunca cerraba con seguro) y lo llevo hasta su cuarto, sentandolo en la cama mientras buscaba algo para que curarlo.

-¿Por que está todo tan desordenado?- Se quejó la rubia, moviendo varias cosas, aún no encontrando algo para curarlo.

-No... he tenido tiempo para limpiar- mintió, la verdad era que el no sabía como ordenar bien sus cosas.

Como si leyera mentes, la amazona lo vio con mirada acusadora. -¿No sabes ordenar verdad?-.

Yato se sonrojo al ser atrapado de esa manera. -No. La verdad no aprendí a como hacerlo, en casa, antes de llegar al Santuario eran mis hermanas las que hacían todo-.

Yuzuriha se acercó a el con una toalla y algunas vendas que encontró. -No tienes caso- sonrió bajo la máscara mientras pasaba con la toalla las heridas echas por Manigoldo.

Yato se quejó al sentir el rose, por lo que Yuzuriha aplicó un poco de fuerza en el agarre para que se quedara quieto.

Yato observó en silencio como era atendido. No entendíentendíaa por que Yuzuriha hacía eso si ella lo evitaba, pero no negaba que era agradable ser atendido por ella, las pequeñas pero fuertes manos de la amazona le transmitian un cálido calor.

Después de desinfectar las heridas que sólo eran moratones, empezó a vendarlo en algunas partes que estaban peor maltratadas que otras.

-Perdón- escucho Yato, viendo a Yuzuriha. -Perdón por lo que pasó en el festival, Atla me contó que tu no fuiste quien se acercó a esas chicas y...-.

-Espera ¿Como sabía Atla de eso?- Pregunto Yato.

-El... nos estuvo siguiendo... a petición mía- confesó, y volvía a agradecer que traía puesta la máscara, de lo contrario el coreano vería su sonrojo.

-¿A petición tuya?- Volvió a preguntar sorprendido ¿por que Yuzuriha le pediría eso a Atla?

La amazona quedó en silencio, pensando lo que diría y lo que podría desencadenar. -¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a buscar mi armadura y liberamos a Tenma de la cárcel?- Pregunto de repente.

Yato no entendía el cambio de tema, pero respondió. -Si, el viejo me pidió guiarte por el Santuario hasta que llegamos adónde se guardan las armaduras y tomamos la tuya y la de Tenma- recordó. -¿Por que preguntas eso ahora?-.

Yuzuriha se quitó su armadura, la cual se encerró en una caja de Pandora y se colocó alado de la de Unicornio, deteniendo sus movimientos y se sentó a su lado.

-No hace falta que te diga lo que pasa si un hombre ve el rostro de una amazona- el asintió. -En lo personal consideró que es una ley absurda, pero creo que ahora la voy a usar- se quitó la máscara frente a el, mostrando su rostro con un bello carmín en sus mejillas.

La cara de Yato pasó de confusión al asombro. Sabía que Yuzuriha seguiría molesta, pero no creía que tanto. -¡Espera Yuzuriha! ¡Se que sigues molesta pero...!- No pudo terminar por que fue callado por algo que no espero.

Los labios de Yuzuriha... Yuzuriha lo estaba besando. No podía creerlo, creía que tantos golpes que le dio Cáncer le habían afectado también la cabeza, pero la sensación de los labios de ella sobre los suyos era tan real como lo es posible.

La rubia atrajo al bronceado con su bufanda. Ella era una mujer de acciones y quería transmitirle a este idiota con este beso lo que sentía.

Después de unos segundos se separaron para verse a los ojos. El sonrojo de Yuzuriha aumentó, mientras que en Yato apareció fuertemente.

-Te... te amo... Yato- confesó al fin, para ella era difícil expresar sus sentimientos, pero decirlo fue más fácil de lo que pensó, y hasta cierto punto liberador.

Yato no podía articular alguna palabra. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, pensaba que era un sueño que la mujer frente a el que acababa de confesarle era la misma amazona que era considerada la más fuerte de su generación.

Al no recibir respuesta la lemuriana empezó a temer lo peor. -Pe-Perdón, pero sólo quería que lo supieras y...-.

-Yuzuriha...- la llamo Yato con voz ronca.

Cuando se digno a _verlo,_ fue el turno de el para robarle un beso. Era torpe para las palabras, y al igual que ella, quería transmitirle lo que sentía mediante este simple acto que le traía a ambos muchas sensaciones.

Yuzuriha se sorprendió por la acción, pero después lo atrajo más a ella con su bufanda para tenerlo más cerca, mandando la parte tranquila y pensativa de su ser al demonio.

Al igual que ella, el la quería sentir más cerca, por lo que la rodeó con sus brazos, acercandola hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron.

El beso que empezó tierno e inocente comenzó a volverse apasionado, la Grulla le dio una mordida en el labio inferior al Unicornio que lo hizo inspirar aire, pero ella aprovecho para meter su lengua en la boca, a la par que sus manos soltaban su bufanda y subían hasta la cabeza del hombre y le desordenaba el cabello, mientras Yato respondía la invasión a su boca con su propia lengua y acariciaba acelerado la espalda de la rubia, sacándole algunos suspiros.

Seguirían con este acto que les causaba muchas sensaciones y les encantaba, pero el aire era vital para ellos, por lo que tuvieron que separarse a fuerzas, respirando agitados.

-Te amo- dijo Yato pegando su frente a la de ella.

Ella río angelicalmente, tomando su bufanda que seguía en el cuello del joven, usandola para atraerlo más, cayendo a la cama, el arriba de ella, reanudando los besos.

La noche brillaba hermosa, siendo la única testigo de como 2 almas se demuestran su amor con el mayor acto posible; uniéndose en cuerpo y alma.

Aunque la noche no era tan agradable para todos...

* * *

 **(En el templo del Patriarca)**

En las afueras del templo, Athena y su Patriarca esperaban la llegada de la reina del inframundo, quien pronto se pudo sentir su cosmos llegando hasta que la figura de la diosa apareció frente a ambos.

-Hola hermana- saludo Persefone.

-Persefone...-.

* * *

 **N/A: CHAN CHAN CHAN. Persefone ya hizo su aparición frente a Alone, suerte que no pasó a mayores. Albafica ¿Como tan ciego? Hasta Pefko se da cuenta XD. Al final Yato y Yuzuriha solucionaron sus problemas y podíamos ver pequeños Potros XD. Se que en el próximo capitulo van a odiarme.**

 **mcr77:** _Las cosas se solucionaron entre ellos 2 de gran manera XD, esos 2 son para quererlos ¿Verdad?_

 **Guest:** _Aquí ya se formó el YatoxYuzuriha, y tienes razón sobre Regulus, apenas si pudo salir vivo jajaja. También creo que no fuiste el único que deseo ahorcar a Manigoldo y con Persefone, mejor espera el próximo capitulo._

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido. Visiten, comenten y apoyen mis otras historias. CHAO.**


	10. Penuria en el Alma

**Este es el capitulo con más inspiración que e tenido de esta historia. Y probablemente van a querer mataré XD, así que eso nomas, disfruten**

 **Capitulo 10: Penuria en el Alma**

* * *

Ambas deidades se observaron a los ojos detenidamente. En ambas se veía una fuerte mirada, y aunque no expulsaran sus cosmos, Shion sabía que este momento era como un tipo de batalla para las 2.

Después de unos segundos, Persefone sonrió. -Me alegra que el convertirte en humana no disminuyó tu espíritu. Sigues teniendo la misma mirada fuerte y lista para el combate que has tenido desde la era mitológica- comentó.

-¿Por que has tenido que hacer que el resto de mis Caballeros se queden en sus casas?- Pregunto Athena cortante.

-No seas tan dura. Sólo quiero tener una plática contigo, y tener a lo que queda de tus Caballeros presentes haría tenso en ambiente. Al menos deje que tu Patriarca se quedará a escuchar la oferta qué les tengo-.

-¿Y cual es era oferta?- Pregunto Shion con voz firme.

-¿Por que no lo hablamos adentro? Parece que Artemisa hizo de esta noche una fría- sugirió la Diosa de la primavera, y ninguno se opuso.

Ambos entraron a la sala del Patriarca, donde había otra silla aparte de la del pontífice. Estaba echa de madera, pero tenía un cojín y otros decorados que la hacían elegante, además parecía ser echa muy finamente y por una buena madera.

Persefone se sentó en esa silla, y Athena se sentó en la del Patriarca, mientras Shion estaba a su lado de pie.

-Ahora está mejor- dijo la pelirroja, cómoda en su asiento.

-Ya que estas cómoda, responde. ¿Por que has venido al Santuario después de la Guerra Santa? ¿Estas molesta por que enviamos a Hades devuelta a los Campos Elíseos?- Pregunto Athena, yendo directo al punto.

-No es eso. Es cierto que al sellar a los Espectros y a los Dioses Gemelos, al igual que enviar a mi esposo a los Elíseos me a mantenido endemoniadamente ocupada, más que nunca por la cantidad de muertos que hubo está vez-.

-Gente que fue asesinada por los Espectros- siseo con odio la pelilila.

-Si, pero ese no es el punto- respondió como si nada. -Estoy aquí para ofrecerle una alianza-.

-¿Una alianza?- Repitió sorprendida Athena.

-Tal como oyes. Una alianza entre ambos ejércitos hará que finalmente se terminen las guerras entre nosotros. Los humanos ya no tendrán que tenernos más miedo, y el inframundo no se volverá a llenar de exceso como a veces ocurre en estas guerras- explicó Persefone.

-¿Pero que quieren ustedes a cambio?- Pregunto astuto Shion. Una alianza con esos beneficios era demasiado buena, debía haber algo que quisieran, y se le hacía una idea que era eso.

-Eres listo humano- felicito la Diosa a Shion. -A cambio de la alianza y no agresión entre nosotros, mi esposo y yo queremos 2 cosas. Primero, que me devuelvan el alma de los 108 Espectros que están selladas. Los Dioses Gemelos no importa, que estar sellados unos años les sirva a tener mejores modales, sólo quiero la de mis siervos-.

-Esos Espectros asesinaron a muchos Caballeros y gente inocente, se merecen estar sellados- contesto Shion.

-Pero también era humanos que al igual que ustedes, sólo pelearon por Hades. Ustedes también acabaron con muchos de los nuestros y no se lo digo a la cara-.

-Pero...- Shion intento protestar, pero Athena lo detuvo colocando a Nike frente suyo.

-Cálmate Shion- aconsejo Sasha con voz tranquila, para cambiarla a una sería al ver a su hermana. -De acuerdo hermana, las almas de tus Espectros pueden volver. Pero con la condición de que no vuelvan hacerle daño a alguien- condicionó con firmeza.

-Muy bien- respondió con simpleza, sabría que más de uno no le gustaría esa condición. Pero nadie sería tan tonto para oponerse a ella, o si no ella misma lo castigaria.

-¿Cual es la otra cosa que quiere?- Pregunto el lemuriano más calmado. Su actuar anterior no había sido el adecuado. Se notaba que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender como Patriarca.

-Esta la puso Hades. Y honestamente no me agrada, pero el está tan enfadado que esto será la única manera de que acepte la alianza entre nosotros- dijo, y tomo un profundo suspiro. -La otra cosa que se necesita para la alianza son las almas de los Caballeros Dorados sobrevivientes y del huésped humano de esta época. Serán sellados y torturados en el Cocytos por toda la eternidad-.

-¡¿Que?!- Exclamaron Athena y su Patriarca al mismo tiempo.

-Esa es la condición que colocó mi esposo para aceptar la alianza- dijo Persefone. No le gustaba que su marido allá puesto esa condición, pero estaba tan molesto y tan reacio a formar una alianza con Athena que está vez ella no podría calmarla, por lo que está es la única manera de asegurar la paz entre el y su hermana.

-¡Claro que no!- Athena se puso de pie molesta. -¡No le daré a Hades el alma de mis Caballeros que se arriesgaron, ni el de mi hermano Alone!- Dijo furiosa. Si antes odiaba a Hades por todo lo que hizo, ahora lo odiaba más ante tal condición.

-Athena. Es para asegurar la paz de la tierra, estoy segura que si les dices a tus Caballeros ellos...-.

-¡No digas ni una palabra más Persefone! ¡No le pediré a mis leales Caballeros y amigos, ni a mi hermano que sacrifiquen sus vidas! ¡Ni siquiera para proteger la tierra!-.

Shion observaba la disputa de las Diosas en silencio. Persefone tenía razón. Si es para proteger a la tierra y evitar que futuras generaciones tengan que pelear en guerras como las que ellos vivieron, ninguno dudaría en dar su alma con ese fin. Aún cuando sean torturados en el inframundo, nadie se arrepentiria de esa decisión.

-Hermana, se racional ¿la vida de tus Caballeros es mas importante que la de la gente de tu planeta?- Interrogo Perséfone.

-No es eso. Simplemente no acepto que intercambien vidas por llegar a un acuerdo dudoso-.

-¿Dudoso? ¿Qué no confías en mi palabra Athena?- Dijo con molestia la reina del inframundo.

-Eres mi hermana Perséfone. Claro que confió en ti. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Hades. Me esta exigiendo que le de la vida de mis Caballeros a cambio de que ya no halla mas guerra. Guerras que el comenzó en la era mitológica. ¿Cómo se que no intentara atacar a la humanidad aun con esta alianza?- Refuto la Diosa de la Sabiduría, y Shion reconocía que esos eran buenos argumentos. -Lo lamento hermana, pero mi respuesta a esta propuesta es no. No confió en Hades. Mientras intente atacar la tierra lo enfrentare. No permitiré que un Dios tan maligno, ruin y despiadado como el lastime a los humanos...-.

-¡CALLATE!- Grito Perséfone poniéndose de pie. Apenas deteniéndose para no elevar su cosmos. Si había algo que no soportaba era que insultaran y llamaras a su amado Hades de esa forma. Nadie lo conocía como ella a el. -¡Tu no conoces a Hades! ¡Así que no te permito que le hables de esa forma!-.

-¡Me enfrentado a el durante mucho tiempo! ¡Se que clase de Dios es! ¡No le importa la muerte y destrucción que causa para lograr su objetivo!- Respondió Athena.

-¿Y tu eres diferente?- Pregunto fríamente Perséfone.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Interrogo Sasha confundida.

La Diosa de la Primavera vio a Shion, quien se mantenía callado al no saber que decir. Cuando sintió la mirada de la otra Diosa en el le hizo temblar. Su mirada era mas helida y penetrante que la de Hades cuando el y Dokho lo enfrentaron cuando este salió del cuerpo de Alone. -Humano, vete- ordeno fríamente.

-¿Que?- Dijo Shion confundido, pero luego endureció su mirada. -No lo hare. Como Patriarca, mi deber es estar alado de Athena, además usted dijo...-.

-Ya no importa lo que dije antes, ahora te digo que te retires. Debo seguir hablando con mi hermana en privado- dijo fríamente.

-Hazlo Shion- dijo Sasha a su Patriarca, que le dirigió una mirada atónita. -No te preocupes, estaré bien- le dio una sonrisa cálida.

Shion no quería irse, su deber como Patriarca era estar alado de su Diosa. Pero si se oponía a las ordenes de la reina del inframundo, podría hacer que su ira aumentara, y eso podría complicar mas de lo que ya están las cosas.

-De acuerdo. No dude que apareceré si algo sucede- le dijo a su Diosa, y se retiro fuera del templo.

Ambas Diosas se quedaron en silencio, observándose una a la otra. Siendo Sasha quien lo rompió.

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso?- Pregunto, refiriéndose a lo que le dijo antes de pedir que Shion se fuera.

-Que a lo que se refiere con las batallas eres igual que Hades. Ambos la anhelan, sobre todo tu, que eres conocida por ser la Diosa de la Guerra, no estar en guerra para ti es como si Afrodita no tuviera algún amante cada día- dijo Persefone.

-Te recuerdo que fue Hades quien empezó la Guerra Santa queriendo apoderarse de la tierra usando a sus Espectros. Yo sólo cumplo con el papel que nuestro padre me dio y protego a los humanos- refuto.

-Pues déjame decirte hermana que tu eres en ese sentido igual a Hades- dijo con un tono de voz dulce que daba mucho miedo. Perséfone estaba cansada de como su hermana hablaba de su amado como si el tuviera la culpa de todo, y era hora que ella le diga algunas verdades.

-No te entiendo- dijo Athena, sin comprender adonde trataba de llegar la otra diosa.

-Hades usa a los Espectros si. Y tu usas a la humanidad para pelear contra el y tu propia familia como lo hiciste contra Poseidón y Ares y nadie te dice nada, es mas te respetan. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que no eres ninguna santa aun con todo lo que se diga. Siempre tan propensa a caer en el pecado de la violencia como mi marido y no lo admites por que en el fondo tienes miedo de hacerlo, por que si lo admites ya no estarás en tu pilar donde todos te ven. Al menos Hades admite que hace masacres, y muchas de esas me enfadan. Pero aunque no lo creas, el se disculpa alargando y salvando la vida de muchos humanos evitando que caigan a Yomotsu, y muchos de ellos son gente que sobrevivió a las guerras. ¿Y que haces tu para ayudarlos? Nada- la miro de arriba abajo con apatía. -No eres tan inocente como todos piensas. Incluso, tus manos tienen mas sangre que las de el-.

¿Cuánta verdad habría en esas palabras? Perséfone era de las pocas diosas que la conocían a la perfección y había visto las guerras santas, por lo que sabia bien de que estaba hablando.

Aunque ahora estaba con un tema peligroso, por que si bien Athena era pacifica y bondadosa, hasta ella tenia un limite, al igual que no podía esconder que antes de la guerra contra Poseidón y reencarnar en una humana, ella ejercía respeto y miedo como la Diosa de la Guerra que era, igual o mas del que ejercía el mismo Ares. Aunque gracias a ciertas intervenciones pudo cambiar, y ahora prefería la diplomacia antes que el conflicto.

-¡Perséfone!- Espeto Athena.

-Es cierto que amas a la humanidad. Pero eso se lo debes a Pallas... ¿segura que quieres que te recuerde lo que paso ese día?-.

Sasha se quedo de piedra.

El asunto de la Diosa Pallas y Athena era algo que hasta el día de hoy le seguía afectando a esta ultima y un asunto de odio para la primera. Quien su espíritu estaba dormido producto del conjuro que Athena le coloco, esperando a despertar para vengarse por su muerte a manos de su adorada hermana.

A Sasha le quemaban esos recuerdos. Recordaba como cada vez que intentaba dar un paso al Elíseos recordaba como Pallas le daba coronas de flores, y su espíritu lloraba con ese suceso. Suceso que fue posterior a lo que vendría y le dolería incluso mas que eso en aquel entonces.

-Tus Caballeros te aman y tu a ellos, pero hablemos en serio. Tu los usas como peones en el juego que juegas con Hades. Por que fácilmente podrías intervenir desde el principio de cada guerra y evitar la muerte de mucho de tus Caballeros, pero en vez de hacerlo dejas que ellos mueran para que se te hagan las cosas mas fáciles y te lleves todo el crédito. Algo que mi esposo aprendió de ti y por eso lanzo ese hechizo a las almas de sus tropas. Al menos el fue capaz de hacer que los mismos soldados peleen por el y no por obligación si no por que lo desean en vez de buscar nuevos humanos que usar- cada palabra que decía era veneno para los oídos de Sasha que solo aumentaba mas.

-¿Como puedes decirme eso si hace unos minutos querías que ellos fueran un intercambio para una alianza con Hades?- Le recrimino Sasha en una mezcla de irritación y tristeza.

-Dije que esa fue la condición de Hades, y la puso cuando estaba muy molesto. Es seguro que el hubiera puesto otra si hubiera estado mas calmado pero tardara algunas décadas en estarlo. Y además a mi tampoco me gusta eso, pero no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta mía en como esta-.

Athena se callo, las palabras de Perséfone le habían causado un dolor mas grande que cualquier otro que haya sentido en esta vida y no podía articular alguna palabra.

Perséfone, viendo el estado emocional de su hermana suspiro para calmarse. A pesar que odiaba que tratara así a Hades también reconocía que fue grosero hablarle como si ella tuviera toda la culpa cuando no es así. Pero alguien tenia que decirle sus verdades o nadie lo haría. ¿Y quien sabe? Esto podría ayudarle para mas adelantes en futuras vidas por lo que al menos debería continuar pero mas relajada. Tampoco es que pudiera detenerse ahora que ya empezó.

-¿Sabes? Antes de venir aquí visite el tu aldea para ver como eran los humanos que estaban cerca de tu Santuario y lo vi a el- los ojos verdes de Sasha se posaron en la pelirroja. -Su apariencia es similar a la que tenia originalmente. Déjame preguntarte Athena ¿a el también lo seguirás haciendo morir en este circulo de guerra y muerte una y otra vez?- Pregunto con voz calmada y cautelosa.

Finalmente, las lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la pelilila, sabiendo a quien se refería su hermana. Perséfone se levanto de su asiento y alzo la mirada al techo.

-Aunque solo fue unos instantes, pude reconocer el amor y la fidelidad que te profesa hermana, ni el tiempo ni el echo que siempre renazca con la mente en blanco puede cambiar el amor que te tiene. Y tu le correspondes haciéndolo pasar dolor y sufrimiento para que finalmente muera. Y si llega a sobrevivir en las guerras tampoco le dejas ser libre por lo posesiva que eres- dijo con ironía.

Todos los Dioses del Olimpo eran posesivos con cualquier cosa, y Athena era de las mas posesivas, sobre todo con aquel humano. Incluso recordaba como en una de sus primeras vidas, ella invadida por los celos, alejo al joven de una Amazona que claramente estaba interesada en el. Eso llegaba a resultar divertido para ella, por que era la única del Olimpo que sabia ese secreto. Tal vez Afrodita lo sospechaba, pero nunca llegaba a una conclusión.

-Lo único bueno de todo esto es que finalmente aprendiste a amar. Pero si debo ser objetiva. Es que no puedes hablar mal de otros dioses por las muertes que causan cuando tu también tienes tus manos llenas de sangre. Al hacerlo, eso te vuelve una hipócrita. Espero que un día tu y mi esposo terminen estas tontas guerras y vuelvas a los campos Elíseos-.

Y sin voltear a verla, camino hasta la salida del recinto, donde estaba el Patriarca Shion, quien parece que estuvo esperando desde que salió.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Shion molesto pero con respeto, de repente había sentido como el cosmos de Athena se oscurecía y bajaba.

-Solo discutimos un poco y le dije algunas verdades nada mas, te recomiendo dejarla sola por ahora- aconsejo la Diosa de la Primavera.

-¿Y que paso con los acuerdos?-.

-No funcionaron, por lo que lamentablemente su guerra santa no será la ultima- dijo con cierto pesar.

Shion se quedo en silencio unos momentos, estaba preparado para escuchar esa noticia, pero no lo iba a alterar, debía ser firme como el Patriarca que ahora es. -No importa, los Caballeros de Athena seguiremos peleando por la paz y la justicia de nuestro planeta mientras Athena confié en nosotros y guie nuestros pasos- dijo firmemente.

-Espero que tengas razón humano- dijo, y desapareció de la vista del Lemuriano.

Unos minutos después Sasha estaba en sus aposentos descansando, pero las palabras que le dijo Perséfone hacían que fuera imposible siquiera cerrar un ojo.

 _-Eres igual a Hades-._

La verdad cayo sobre ella fuertemente. Sabia que aun faltaba mucho para que Hades se diera cuenta que la guerra no satisface a nadie, salvo cuando se acaba y entonces se puede reconstruir todo desde los escombros.

Sasha se llevo las manos a la cara y visualizo el rostro sonriente y alegre de Tenma.

-Perdóname... perdóname...- ahogo sus lamentos entre sus manos, mientras pedía disculpas de antemano al hombre que se gano su corazón.

Era por el que lloraba, por quien mas se preocupaba, por el que la hacia sonreír, por el que rezaba su bienestar y por el que hace siglos descendió al inframundo para llevarse su alma y que este atada a la suya cuando su primer cuerpo murió.

 _-¡Athena! ¡¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?! ¡Es una locura!-_ Había sido lo primero que dijo Perséfone cuando le conto sobre su deseo.

 _-No hace mucho Pallas me enseño lo que es amar... y el dolor de perder a quien amas. Le falle a ella y ahora le falle a el. Se que lo que hago va en contra de las decisiones que tome antes pero no me importa, por eso no voy a dudar. Te lo Pido Perséfone, uno su alma con la mía y permíteme verlo otra vez-_ dijo ella en aquel siglo, con lagrimas en los ojos y el corazón herido.

Perséfone estaba impresionada en ese tiempo de la decisión que tomo Athena aquella vez, pero entendía como se sentía, por lo que decidió aceptar su petición, al igual que guardar por siempre aquel secreto.

Athena agradeció la ayuda de su hermana por recuperarlo, por ver otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas y algunas eran exclusiva para ella, por tenerlo siempre junto a ella para que haga lo que muy pocos pudieron: hacerla sentir que valía para algo mas que la guerra.

 _-Ya esta echo. Reencarnara eternamente para servirte ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ayudaría al que lastimo a mi marido? El destino si que es un bromista experto-_.

Uno de los mas graves pesares que tuvo siempre es que jamás pudo responderle a la confesión que le hizo. Por que primera, seguía lastimada por las batallas contra Poseidón y emocionalmente contra Pallas. Y por que estúpidamente dudaba de su fidelidad. De su honor, cuando era claro que el ya había demostrado que todas sus acciones habían sido por que ella no sufriera, y no fue capaz de verlo hasta que fue tarde, cuando la protegió del ataque de la espada de Hades, a quien después pudo derrotar y dirigirse donde estaba su hermana.

 _-Espero que un día tu y mi esposo terminen estas tontas guerras y vuelvas a los campos Elíseos-._

Sasha también deseaba eso.

Poder descansar de las guerras, estando conversando alado de su hermano y sobre todo de Tenma, poder refugiarse en las noches en sus brazos, aspirando su aroma masculino, mientras esos brazos la abrazaban, protegiéndola como siempre...

...Pero la realidad es otra, sobre todo para ella que se esta prohibido todo eso y maldijo, maldijo las decisiones que tomo en el pasado y le impedían un hermoso futuro alado de quien mas amaba y provocaba dolor en otros.

-Perséfone tiene razón... soy una maldita hipócrita- se dijo Sasha a si misma, aun con las lagrimas desbordando de sus ojos.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡No me maten! ¡Si me matan, no habrá continuación! Si ya se calmaron ¡dije que bajaran las armas, te digo al de atrás!**

 **Ya dejando de lado eso tal vez Perséfone fue algo cruel con Sasha, pero cuando hablan mal de Hades le tocan un nervio sensible. Además que alguno de sus argumentos son validos. Y también spoile de antemano que Sasha sufriría. En toda historia debe haber algo de dolor para que sea mas emocionante, pero no se preocupen por que el próximo capitulo se le pasara, el como ya verán ¿Qué titulo creen que seria apropiado para ese capitulo con todo lo que les dije? Eso dejo que opinen.**

 **Hanzr:** _Parece que Manigoldo se redimió un poco después de que arruino el momento TenmaxSasha XD, y pues no había mejor forma para que se reconciliaran que esa, ya casi todas las parejas están listas. Y con respecto a eso, pues eso esta por verse jaja soy cruel._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten, apoyen y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	11. Amor Enlazado

**Capitulo 11: Amor Enlazado**

* * *

2 Días han pasado desde la reunión de las Diosas, desde ese día Perséfone no se ha visto o sentido su cosmos, dando entender que se fue de la tierra. Pero también algo cambio en la Diosa de la Sabiduría; parecía mostrar una sonrisa forzada cuando estaba con Shion y las demás personas, y cuando creía que nadie la veía su rostro se tornaba triste y negro, y observaba con tristeza en sus ojos la reconstrucción del Santuario, específicamente las partes que aun seguían destruidas, y hacia lo mismo con las casas del zodiaco vacías.

Este cambio no era bueno para ella ni para los Santos, que estaban preocupados por el bienestar de su Diosa.

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos?- Pregunto Manigoldo.

Shion había llamado a los Caballeros Dorados a una reunión de emergencia para debatir sobre ese asunto. También estaba Teneo, que próximo en unos días seria un Santo Dorado, debía empezar a asistir a estar reuniones.

-Eh intentado hablar con ella, pero siempre dice que no es nada. Pero es evidente que paso algo cuando hablo con la reina del Inframundo cuando me pidió que saliera- dijo Shion.

-Es cierto. Cada vez que ella pasa cerca de mi casa, las rosas que normalmente parecen brillar por su presencia y cosmos, están cabizbajas cuando ella camina, como si estuviera triste- comento Albafica.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Albafica- apoyo Degel. -Creo que si todos nosotros tratamos de hablar con ella podría abrirse sobre lo que sucedió en esa conversación-.

-¿No crees que se sentiría presionada si vamos todos?- Comento Teneo por primera vez, siendo el blanco de todas las miradas. -Lo siento...-.

-No, de echo tienes razón- dijo Regulus. -Creo que la señorita Athena no dice nada para no preocuparnos, y si vamos todos, podría sentirse mal y tal vez empeoraríamos su situación-.

-Lo que dicen tiene sentido, pero si el estado de la señorita Athena sigue así haría decaer los ánimos de los demás Caballeros y reclutas- dijo Shion.

-¿Y si hacemos que Alone hable con ella? Creo que ella seria abierta mas con su hermano mortal, que con nosotros- sugirió Albafica.

-No creo que se pueda. Desde que Perséfone lo visito, no ha salido de su casa y a cerrado su taller de pintura- dijo Aspros.

-Que fastidio. Ahora pasamos de guerreros a metiches que ayudan en algo que no nos incumbe...- gruño Manigoldo limpiándose el oído. -Oye, ¿y por que no se lo dejamos al inepto de Tenma cuando vuelva? Seguro el la puede hacer hablar-.

-Es cierto, Pegaso es el mejor amigo de la señorita Athena, puede que el nos diga que la atormente- dijo Degel.

-Tenma aun esta en su misión de entregarle el pergamino a Dokho y el viaje tardara algunos días mas con lo que le enseñe, y si Alone no aparece, solo nos quedara esperarlo. Eso es todo- finalizo Shion, ordenando la retirada de todos. -Espera Degel...- detuvo al acuariano.

-¿Que sucede Patriarca?-.

-Quiero saber si los materiales que mandamos a Bluegard llegaron-.

-Así es, no hubo problema en el viaje y Unity esta agradecido por nuestra ayuda-.

Otra de las misiones de Regulus y Albafica que recibieron cuando fueron a liberar a Degel del hielo, es que comenzaran una mejor alianza con los habitantes de Bluegard. El lugar estaba en escombros, y como ellos eran descendientes de los Caballeros que protegían el sello de Poseidón era el deber del Santuario ayudarlos. Y cuando Degel se recupero, el se convirtió en el mensajero del Santuario a Bluegard y viceversa. Y ambos bandos se ayudaban en la reconstrucción del otro.

Shion noto que la mirada fría de Degel cambio a una nostalgia y algo de triste. -No te preocupes, aparecerá tarde o temprano- dijo Shion.

Degel y Unity tenían la esperanza que si el primero sobrevivió a la furia del dios de los mares, Serafina, la hermana mayor de Unity también lo hubiera hecho. Degel sintió como la joven recuperaba la vida antes de ser congelado. Aunque el era mas entusiasma en esto que el propio Unity.

-Lo se... al igual que se que debo de estar preparado por si me equivoco. Pero no puedo evitarlo- tras decir esas palabras, se retiro.

* * *

 **(En los 5 Picos)**

-¡Me alegro por ti! ¡Mi hermanito ya ah crecido, pero que orgulloso estoy!- Celebraba Dokho con una botella de Sake en sus manos.

Tenma había llegado hace unas horas al lugar, encontrándose a Dokho en posición de loto frente a la cascada. Viajo a la velocidad de la luz para llegar en 2 días. Fue un truco que le enseño Shion y le serviría mucho. Conversaron sobre lo que habían echo cada uno estos 3 años mientras tomaban un poco de sake que un amigo de Dokho le trajo hace unos días.

-Ya para Dokho, que me avergüenzas- dijo Tenma con un vaso de sake medio lleno. Dokho ya se estaba emborrachando demasiado, y tan solo había tomado 3 vasos.

-¿Como quieres que pare de celebrar? Además acostúmbrate, por que conociendo a Manigoldo te llevara a festejar después de esto, y sus celebraciones no se comparan a esto !jaja!- Rio el Caballero de Libra terminándose toda la botella.

Tenma solo observaba a su hermano adoptivo y antiguo maestro con una gota de sudor. Preguntándose si en verdad era seguro dejarle a el la misión de observar a los 108 Espectros.

* * *

 **(Un par de días después)**

-¡Gracias por su compra!- Agradeció Agasha a un cliente.

Albafica la veía un poco alejado a la florista. Ayer había sido mandado a decir que aumentaran por esta vez el encargo de mas flores, y hoy acompañaría a la castaña a subirlas por los templos, por que era imposible que ella pudiera subir tantas flores con su pequeño cuerpo.

¡Diablos!

Albafica no podía dejar de ver el rostro feliz de Agasha, y como si sus ojos tuvieran algo malo, empezó a ver luces que rodeaban a la florista mientras ella arreglaba las flores.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento que ese brillo se fuera. _-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco-_ pensó desesperado, acercándose a Agasha. -Hola-.

La chica dio un saltito de sorpresa al escuchar la voz del Dorado. Volteo rápido para verlo. -¡Señor Albafica! Perdóneme, aun no estoy lista, faltan algunas flores- empezó a excusarse nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, no hay prisa, solo avísame cuando ya todo este arreglado para ayudarte- dijo formal y seriamente el bello hombre.

Agasha asintió, apresurándose a terminar todo mientras Albafica se apoyaba en la pared del lugar y cruzaba los brazos. Podía escuchar los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor, pero decidió mejor ignorarlos.

Agasha se sentía nerviosa al estar cerca de su adorado señor Albafica, pero también feliz de que fuera el quien la viniera a buscar, sentía que desde su conversación en la noche que comenzó el festival se había cercado aunque sea un poco al pisciano, y como toda muchacha enamorada sentía que tenia oportunidad para estar a su lado.

Cuando termino de colocar las ultimas flores le aviso a Albafica y este tomo la carreta y con una mano la llevo sin problema, mientras Agasha caminaba a su lado.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos al caminar hacia la entrada del Santuario, y Agasha sentía las miradas de todas las personas que los observaba y escuchaba una que otra queja de algunas mujeres por caminar cerca del hombre mas bello del Santuario. Buscaba en su mente un tema para hablar para no sentirse incomoda, y logro encontrar uno.

-¿Así que pronto Tenma y Teneo se convertirán en Caballeros Dorados verdad?-.

-Si. Cuando Tenma vuelva de su misión, el Patriarca preparada la ceremonia para nombrarlos oficialmente como Caballeros Dorados- respondió Albafica, aunque una incomodidad apareció dentro de el cuando Agasha tuteo a ambos hombres.

-Me alegro por ellos, creo que Tenma se lo merece por todo lo que hizo, y Teneo se a esforzado mucho para ocupar el lugar del señor Hasgard-.

Albafica sentía que sus riñones le fallaban, por que la incomodidad empezó a crecer cada vez que escuchaba como la florista hablaba felizmente de los jóvenes, en eso, las palabras de Pefko sonaron en su cabeza.

 _-"Es amor"-._

¿En verdad estaba enamorado de Agasha? No podía creerlo, no era correcto. A pesar que su sangre envenenada perdió intensidad gracias a Athena y eso le permitió bajar al pueblo sin problemas. Aun había el riesgo que podría dañar a las personas. Por eso no creía que estuviera enamorado de la chica.

Vio discretamente a la castaña que parecía feliz, también notaba un leve carmín en sus mejillas. De pronto pensó que se veía como un ángel. Casi se muerde la lengua por ese pensamiento.

-¿Sabe señor Albafica?- Hablo Agasha, atrayendo la atención del pisciano. -Me alegro mucho que siga vivo. Cuando lo vi enfrentándose a aquel Espectro tuve mucho miedo de que muriera, pero me alegro que sobreviviera- esas palabras sorprendieron a Albafica.

-So-Solo realice mi deber de Santo, y si hubiera muerto tampoco importaba, lo hubiera echo haciendo mi deber y derrotando al enemigo-.

-¡Pero yo no!- Chillo algo molesta y triste Agasha, deteniéndose. -Yo no quería que el señor Albafica muriera, yo quería conocerlo aun mas. Por lo que el que saliera vivo de aquella batalla y ahora baje al pueblo me alegra- una sonrisa sincera y de enamorada se formo en sus labios. Sin saber el efecto que causaba.

Albafica estaba impresionado, no sabia que la florista pensara en el de esa manera. Recordaba haberla salvado cuando Minos de Grifo ataco al pueblo, tenia conocimiento que la chica le admiraba, pero no creía que a tal punto.

 _-"Lo que sientes es atracción hacia ella"-_ las palabras de Pefko volvieron a escucharse en su cabeza. ¿Sera que tenia razón?

Decidió que será un tema que deberá pensar para después, siguió subiendo la carreta de flores hasta arriba acompañado de Agasha. Ninguno dijo nada después de eso.

* * *

 **(Cerca del anochecer)**

Tenma estaba entrando al salón del Patriarca para dar su informe, se sentía reconfortado después de hablar con Dokho, claro cuando este no tenia alcohol cerca.

-Ya llegue Patriarca- se arrodillo Pegaso frente a su santidad.

-Es bueno ver tu regreso en poco tiempo Tenma, me alegra ver que las enseñanzas de moverte a la velocidad de la luz fuera de combate te sirvieran para hacer mas corto tu viaje- dijo Shion.

-Así es, eso me ahorro mucho tiempo-.

-¿Algo que informar en tu viaje?-.

-No. Dokho recibió el pergamino y esta guardado. También conversamos un poco de lo que hicimos, nada mas- respondió con simpleza. -Ahora con su permiso, me retiro-.

-¡Espera Tenma!- Exclamo el Patriarca, deteniéndolo. -Hay algo mas que necesito que hagas...-.

-¿En serio? Pero si apenas llegue ¿no podrías esperar hasta mañana? Estoy cansado?- Se quejo como niño el castaño.

-Se trata sobre la señorita Athena...- al decir eso, la cara de Tenma se cambio a de preocupación. Cualquier cansancio que tuviera se esfumo.

-¿De Sasha? ¿Le paso algo?-.

-No lo sabemos. Algo que no te eh dicho es que el día en que te fuiste, la esposa de Hades y Diosa de la Primavera, Perséfone, vino a hablar con Athena sobre una posible alianza para que no hubiera mas guerras santas en el futuro- empezó a relatar los hechos.

-¿Por que no me dijiste?- Reclamo molesto.

-No consideraba conveniente que el Caballero que lastimo a Hades en la guerra santa estuviera presente, podría activar algún rencor en la Diosa que pusiera en peligro la alianza. Aunque al final no importaba por que la alianza no se realizo-.

-¿Por que?-.

-Hades exigía la vida de los Caballeros Dorados que sobrevivimos a la guerra santa. Athena se negó, y después Perséfone me exigió que saliera para que las 2 conversaran en privado-.

-¿Y aceptaste? ¡Eso era algo muy arriesgado dejar a Sasha sola!-.

-¡Silencio!- Ordeno con autoridad, Tenma se callo, y Shion respiro antes de hablar. -Entiendo tu preocupación, yo tampoco quería irme, pero la señorita Athena me lo pidió, y si no hacia caso podría empeorar el animo de la reina del inframundo-.

Tenma solo se mantuvo callado, decidió a escucharlo hasta el final.

-No se lo que hablaron cuando me fui, pero cuando la Diosa de la Primavera se retiro, dijo que no habría alianza, también Athena a estado actuando raro, su cosmos no es tan cálido como siempre, y tiene una mirada triste en sus ojos, y cuando alguien esta cerca de ella tiene una sonrisa forzada- explico el lemuriano.

El castaño sintió su corazón estrujarse dolorosamente al escuchar las palabras de Shion. Esa no podía ser Sasha, desde siempre Sasha a sonreído y se a mantenido firme, incluso en la guerra santa ¿qué le pudo haber dicho esa Diosa para que le afectara tanto?

-Por eso te pido que tu hables con ella. Iré a la tercera casa para hablar sobre unos asuntos con Aspros, tendrán su espacio para que conversen sin problemas-.

-¿Por que yo y no tu u Alone?- Pregunto Tenma. Aunque era una pregunta estúpida.

-Yo lo intente pero no funciono. Tu eres el mas cercano a Athena. A Sasha, tienes mas posibilidades de que ella se abra mas contigo, y por alguna razón Alone no a salido de su casa- mintió lo ultimo, no quería preocupar mas a Pegaso y que se concentrara en el problema de su Diosa.

Tenma se preocupo por su amigo, mañana iría a hablar con el. Ahora lo importante era Sasha.

Después de que Shion se fuera, paso de lado el asiento del Patriarca para dirigirse a los aposentos de Athena.

Mientras el hacia esto, Sasha miraba las estrellas desde su balcón, pero a diferencia de otras veces, lo hacia con una mirada triste. La palabras de Perséfone seguían en su cabeza haciéndole daño, no las palabras en si, si no por la verdad y por el mensaje.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes afuera de la puerta, se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de las manos para hablar. -¿Paso algo Shion?-.

-...No soy Shion- dijo la voz de Tenma afuera.

La pelilila se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Pegaso afuera, a paso rápido se acerco a la gran puerta y al abrirla afuera estaba Tenma con su armadura puesta, y en su rostro se notaba preocupación.

-¿Cuando volviste?- Fue lo primero que dijo, y su rostro detonaba un poco de alegría.

-Hace poco...Shion me dijo que estas actuando extraña desde que me fui ¿qué sucede?- Pregunto con el mayo tacto posible.

El rostro de la Diosa se ensombreció al escucharlo. Suponía que Shion había notado su actuar y tan pronto Tenma volvió lo mando a que hablar con ella. Pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado, tal vez debía hablar con Tenma.

-Entra...hay algo que quiero decirte...- dijo apenas audible.

-¿Entrar? ¿Pero no esta prohibido que...?-.

-¿Shion te mando verdad?- Interrumpió Sasha. -Así que no creo que haya problema, además te has colado a mi terraza muchas veces y no te a importado- soltó una pequeña risa que le saco una sonrisa, aunque no duro mucho.

Tenma entro nervioso al lugar, sintiéndose raro por estar en los recintos de Athena que se podría decir que era lo mismo que su habitación, Sasha se sentó en la cama, viéndolo.

-¿Me vas a contar que sucede? Tienes preocupado a Shion y a mi- pidió Tenma.

-Lo lamento es solo...que e estado cansada- trato de excusarse.

-Eso no es verdad. Shion me conto que te juntaste con la esposa de Hades y desde ese día has estado como deprimida ¿te dijo algo malo?-.

Al escucharlo, la mirada de Athena se fue al suelo y cambio a una de tristeza, y a su mente volvió las palabras de su hermana.

Fijo su vista en Tenma, y en su mente lo comparo con la figura de alguien que aparecía como fantasma alado de Tenma. La única diferencia de ambos eran los ojos: los de Tenma eran rojizos y los del otro individuo café arena, el resto físicamente era igual.

Los ojos esmeralda de Sasha volvieron a humedecerse, pero esta vez cayeron con mas fuerza, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos para que no se viera su llanto.

-¡¿Oye?! ¡¿Que pasa?! ¡¿Que tienes?!- Pregunto Tenma alarmado, ella había empezado a llorar y apenas habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras.

-Perdóname...Perdóname...- pedía a llantos.

-¡Cálmate! ¿Por que pides perdón? No has echo nada malo...-.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Espeto triste, mostrando su rostro en llanto. -¡Por mi culpa todos ustedes tienen que pelear en absurdas batallas! ¡Si no fuera por mi nadie arriesgaría su vida tratando de defenderme! ¡Si pudiera hacer mejor mi deber como protectora de la tierra ustedes no tendrían que pagar por mis fallos! ¡TU no tendrías que sufrir por mi egoísmo! Por eso y todo lo demás...perdóname- suplico entre lagrimas.

Tenma le dolía el corazón ver a Sasha en ese estado, cargando con todo el dolor cuando no debía. Necesitaba decirle que no era su culpa.

-Sasha...escúchame...- se agacho un poco para verla directamente al rostro. -No es tu culpa, nosotros...-.

-¡Si lo es! Tal vez si fuera mas valiente...-.

-No lo entiendes, nosotros...-.

-Por favor ya basta, solo quiero estar sola- pidió amablemente.

Tenma no soportando mas, la tomo por los hombros para que ella lo viera directo a los ojos

 **( watch?v=ZbJNudV_yQw &t=3s Que suene melodía) **

-¡Ya basta Sasha!- Exclamo Tenma, y la joven estaba sorprendida por la acción del hombre. -¡Tu no tienes la culpa de nada! ¡Si nosotros peleamos es por nuestra decisión, no solo por el deseo de protegerte, si no también el de proteger al resto de las personas en la tierra! Es cierto que a veces eso nos conduce a arriesgar nuestras vidas y la muerte de muchos compañeros y nos deja un dolor por su partida. ¡Pero ellos pelearon hasta el final por voluntad propia! Asmita, Hasgard, el Cid, Deuteros, Sísifo, el resto de los Caballeros. Todos ellos pelearon contra el ejercito de Hades por ti es cierto, pero también por las demás personas que habían y por lo que ya no están, pero todo por su propia voluntad-.

Sasha estaba anonada por las palabras de Tenma, no esperaba que el le dijera eso, tal si de su hermano pero no de el.

-Pero...por mi culpa habrá mas guerras santas-.

-Oye, la culpa la tiene Hades. No se mucho de historia, pero si se que el empezó esta guerra y tu solo la defiendes porque es tu deber. Y sobre la alianza de seguro no hubiera durado. No me creo que ese sujeto en verdad quisiera paz después de las cosas que hizo para tratar de tomar la tierra. Todos nosotros: Shion, Dokho, yo, el resto del Santuario no te ve como la causante de las guerras, todos te consideran una Diosa benevolente y no por que tu mandes el lugar, si no por que siempre estas dispuesta a sacrificarte incluso por tus enemigos y tu cosmos nos da fuerza y esperanza cuando estamos a punto de perderla. Eres dulce, amable, hermosa, fuerte y valiente, así que ya deja de llorar por que en verdad me duele mucho verte así- termino de expresarse Pegaso, esperando que eso sea suficiente.

Sasha estaba muda por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, que eran como bálsamo al dolor de su corazón que causo Perséfone, su corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando Tenma, con cariño secaba el rastro de lagrimas de sus mejillas, que adquirieron un tono rojizo.

Era esta misma sensación por lo que hizo que su alma se enlazara con la suya.

Ella necesitaba su fuerza.

Necesitaba su esperanza.

Necesitaba esa sonrisa que el le daba.

Ella lo necesitaba a EL.

Y sin importarle nada mas, se lanzo a los brazos de Pegaso e hizo lo que hacia varios siglos había deseado. Junto sus labios con los de el en un anhelado beso. Tenma se sorprendió por lo que estaba sucediendo. !Sasha lo estaba besando! Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, desconectando la parte racional de su cabeza (que rara vez esta conectada honestamente) envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos para acercarla mas, correspondiendo el beso.

Ambos se olvidaron del mundo en ese instante, solo importaba el ahora, y deseaban que ese momento sea eterno.

Después de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse de ese tierno beso por falta de aire. Sasha apoyo la cabeza en su hombro para descansar, una sonrisa encantadora se formaba en sus labios, todos los pesares que la atormentaban estos días se habían ido. Tenma levanto una mano para acariciar su cabello con delicadeza y cariño.

-Te amo Tenma, te amo desde tu primera vida, pero en estos instantes te amo solo a ti, y quien te lo dice no es Athena, es Sasha, la niña del orfanato- susurro con dulzura y amor.

Una tierna y leve sonrisa se forma en los labios del muchacho, quien se sentía dichoso por escuchar las palabras. -También te amo, Sasha-.

La pelilila sentía su corazón latir de felicidad, por lo que levanto su cabeza y volvió a unir sus labios con los de su amado guerrero.

Todo esto parecía ser un sueño para los 2, y honestamente no querían despertar.

* * *

 **(La Casa de Géminis)**

-Se que eres lo suficientemente listo como para descifrar lo que dicen sus miradas, Shion- dijo Aspros al Patriarca.

Ambos estaban con algunos libros que Aspros robo hace años cuando deseaba ser Patriarca, Shion los estaba leyendo mientras esperaba que Pegaso calmara los temores de su Diosa.

-No se de que me hablas- fue lo único que respondió.

-Si claro- dijo sarcásticamente. -No te hagas el idiota, ambos sabemos que lo que ellos de "amistad" no hay nada-.

-Athena hizo un voto de castidad y Tenma nunca haría algo que rompiera su juramento de Santo y la irrespetara-.

-¿Enserio crees que después de tanto tiempo ese voto siga sirviendo?- Le hizo la misma pregunta que a Albafica. -O te lo planteare de este modo ¿crees que es justo para nuestra Diosa sacrifique su parte humana? Si decidió reencarnar como un mortal es por que quería experimentar todo lo que nosotros sentimos. Y el amor esta en esa lista-.

Shion se quedo pensativo ante esas palabras, es cierto que ellos al ser Caballeros tenían algunas limitantes, pero aun así le eran permitidos amar y tener relaciones con otras personas, y el argumento de Aspros era bueno, pero...

-¿Por que me dices todo esto? ¿Es que acaso ya sabias lo de ellos?- Pregunto con cierta autoridad en su tono.

-Lo suyo prácticamente es un secreto a voces para los mas cercanos, solo un ciego podría no verlo-.

* * *

 **(Con la pareja)**

Ambos se habían vuelto a separar y tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado para ellos...pero lamentablemente como todo sueño, debe acabar.

-Me gustaría tener mas tiempo, pero creo que ya me tarde demasiado y Shion podría venir por tanto tiempo- dijo Tenma, se disponía a levantarse pero Sasha lo mantenía preso en un abrazo.

-No te vayas...por favor- pidió en susurros, no queriendo dejarlo ir.

-No quiero hacerlo pero debo. No quiero que tengas problemas por...esto-.

-Ahora mismo no me importa, solo quiero tenerte a mi lado- dijo dulcemente, elevando su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

La mirada esmeralda de la joven era cautivante, Tenma podía ver sus orbes todo el día y nunca se cansaría. Pero también sabia lo que pasaría si los descubren, por lo que a fuerzas tuvo que romper el abrazo y ponerse de pie, ayudando a su amada a hacer lo mismo.

-No me veas así- se rio cuando vio que la pelilila tenía una mirada molesta. -Algunos de los dos debe ser racionable-.

-¿Y ese eres tu? Me sorprende cuanto has crecido- bromeo la Diosa de la guerra.

-Para que veas que no solo en tamaño aumente- ambos se rieron unos momentos. Para después ser inundados por un cómodo silencio, mientras se observaban a los ojos. -Pronto seré nombrado Caballero Dorado ¿estarás presente?-.

-Es mi deber como Athena estar en la ceremonia, y aun si no lo fuera claro que estaría- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro- Tenma se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, pero Sasha lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de su mano. -¿Que pasa?-.

La joven respondió con un tierno beso a su amado, siendo una forma de despedida.

-S´agapó, Tenma- le susurro al separarse.

-S´agapó, Sasha- respondió en susurro antes de retirarse.

Tenma llego a la sala del Patriarca donde no había nadie, luego recordó que Shion le dijo que estaría en Géminis, así que bajo por los templos hasta llegar a la tercera casa, donde efectivamente; estaban Shion y Aspros hablando.

-¡Shion!- Le grito el castaño al peliverde.

-¿Cuantas veces te eh dicho que me digas Patriarca?- Le regaño Shion por llamarlo por su nombre.

-Ya déjalo, pronto será un Dorado y no importara si te llama por tu titulo o no, que no se te suban los aires de grandeza- bromeo Aspros, poniendo una mano en el hombro del Patriarca.

-Ya no importa ¿Athena te dijo lo que le atormentaba?- Pregunto Shion.

-Pues al parecer se culpaba de la guerra santa y de las muerte que ocurren. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Le dije que no era culpa suya si no de Hades, y que peleábamos por voluntad propia- resumió en parte lo que sucedió.

-Ya veo...hiciste bien en hacerlo ¿entonces crees que fue suficiente para que recuperara su animo?-.

-Definitivamente- respondió con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Shion ya conocía ese brillo, pero esta vez era mas grande que otras veces. -Y dime...¿algo mas sucedió que deba saber?-.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Nada, solo eso. Ahora con su permiso me retiro- corrió en dirección a la cuarta casa para que no vieran su sonrojo.

Aspros rio al verlo correr, era obvio que mentía. -Ese chico debe a aprender a mentir- comento divertido.

Shion suspiro, no iba a entrometerse en lo que paso, por que no era su asunto y por que esperaba que Athena ya este mejor.

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Y que tal el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado y no se sintiera forzoso, que la única manera de que Athena dejara de sentirse culpable es que su Pegaso viniera a sacarla de su pozo de desesperación.**

 **El próximo capitulo oficialmente Tenma y Teneo recibirán sus armaduras Doradas.**

 **mcr77:** _No te preocupes, solo trata de no tardarte para la próxima XD. Y tienes razón con Hades, si quisiera podría darle cara a Demeter para que ya no jodiera con su hija pero mejor va a la guerra con Athena._

 **Hanzr:** _Es cierto que en parte tiene razón Perséfone, pero tampoco debía ser tan cruel con Sasha o eso pienso yo, y el papel que desempeñara podría ser o no importante_

 **Otra cosa, ya tengo 2 finales para la historia, un final bueno donde tendré que cambiar la historia de SemiUA a UA completo y un final... un final donde no altere la historia original, pero tal vez no esperen ¿Ustedes cual eligen? Se los dejo a su decisión.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten, apoyen y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	12. De Bronce a Oro

**Capitulo 12: De Bronce a Oro**

* * *

En la mañana siguiente de lo sucedido, Athena estaba con su Patriarca ordenando todo para la ceremonia que tendrán Tenma y Teneo esta tarde para su ascenso a Caballeros Dorados, como iba a ser un gran evento, por esta vez iban a invitar a personas de la aldea para que estos sepan que las fuerzas del Santuario se recuperan, y darles una mejor sensación de paz y seguridad.

En todo el día Sasha tenia una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro por lo sucedido de anoche, se alegraba que finalmente pudiera declarar sus sentimientos a Tenma y este la correspondiera. Aunque sabia que no seria tan fácil como parecía, ambos tendrían que hablar de lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora. Pero lo dejaría para otro día, ahora debía arreglar todo para que la ceremonia estuviera lista.

Shion miraba de reojo a su diosa sin que esta se diera cuenta, no sabia lo que había echo Pegaso, pero lo que sea que haya echo logro subirle el animo a la monarca. Las palabras de Aspros seguían resonando en su mente.

* * *

 **(En el pueblo)**

Manigoldo estaba patrullando desde los techos de la casa al pueblo, aburrido, se compro un tarro de alcohol para tomar algo.

Entre si vigilancia, vio que el lugar al que frecuentaba para pasar el rato comiendo o con alguna placentera compañera estaban nuevas mujeres que nunca había visto, parecían ser nuevas en el pueblo.

-Sin duda debo llevar a esos dos después de la ceremonia- comento Manigoldo, refiriéndose a Tenma y Teneo.

Siguió saltando de techo en techo, comprando algo de alcohol y comida por el aburrimiento y por no poder desayunar al salir a hacer su guardia tarde por quedarse dormido.

Llego hasta el techo de la casa que estaba al frente de la florería de Agasha, y se sorprendió por encontrar a alguien allí.

-¿Ese no es el amigo del idiota de Tenma, Alone?- Se pregunto sorprendido.

Bajo del techo y a la velocidad de la luz, se coloco arriba del techo de la florería.

-¿Para quienes son estas flores?- Escucho preguntar a Agasha.

Manigoldo vio que Alone tenia un pequeño grupo de violetas en sus manos.

-Alguien vino de visita y pidió que nos juntáramos, por lo que quiero llevarle un regalo- respondió Alone.

-¿Acaso tienes una novia Alone?- Pregunto sorprendida Agasha.

Manigoldo abrió los ojos y trato de escuchar mejor.

-No, de echo ella es casada, esta reunión es para conocernos mejor- escucho decir Alone.

-Ya veo- dijo algo decepcionada. -¿Sabes que la ceremonia de ascenso de Tenma y Teneo también será a todo publico? Me alegro por ambos-.

-Yo también me alegro- dijo honestamente. -Me alegro de verte Agasha, nos vemos-.

Manigoldo se puso de pie para que ninguno de los dos jóvenes lo viera, veía como el rubio se alejaba, y su mente comenzó a procesar todo lo que vio y escucho.

-No puede ser...- dijo incrédulo. -Si es lo que pienso entonces...¡Ese sujeto le quiere robar a Albafica la novia!- Dijo algo sorprendido.

Era tan obvio, como este veía a la mujer y lo amable que era con ella, esa sonrisa que le daba y como el había aclarado de inmediato que con quien se iba a ver ya era casada. ¡Era una gran revelación!

Una vela se encendió en su cabeza, y con una sonrisa molesta y sin importarle nada, corrió hasta Aries. Debía decirle a Albafica de esto para que el tonto haga algo de una buena vez, y de paso molestarlo.

* * *

 **(En el bosque, a las afueras del pueblo)**

Alone caminaba a través del bosque, llegando a un claro con hermosas flores y un viento agradable. Se tomo un momento su tiempo para observar el lugar que era realmente hermoso.

-Todos tienen esa expresión la primera vez- dijo una voz femenina en el aire.

El viento golpeo el rostro del pintor, haciéndole cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos. Al abrirlos, vio que sentada en una roca, estaba la misma Diosa de la Primavera y Reina del Inframundo, Perséfone, delante suyo.

-No pensé que vendrías en realidad- dijo la Diosa a Alone.

-¿Tu me invitaste cierto? Seria muy descortés de mi parte no venir- respondió Alone, recordando la vez que se encontraron.

Aquella vez, antes de irse, la Diosa le hablo a través de su cosmos que se reunieran en este lugar en este mismo día específicamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Me mataras por controlar a Hades y usar su poder?- Pregunto con calma Alone, dejando el pequeño ramo a un lado, sentándose en el pasto.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- Pregunto, falsamente ofendida.

-De los pocos recuerdos de Hades que tengo, se que tu llegas a ser mas cruel que el ¿acaso me torturaras?-.

-Eso ultimo no te lo niego, pero no. De echo. Quería conocer al ultimo huésped del alma de mi amado, y el único que mas me a sorprendido- dijo Perséfone. -No esperaba que pudieras llegar a usar el poder de mi esposo e incluso sobrepasar su alma. Eso me dejo sin habla de la impresión-.

-Si sirve de consuelo, no fue fácil mantener el control al principio, y requirió mucho trabajo después que Hades despertara por completo volver a tener algo de control por lo menos- dijo el pintor agachando la cabeza, de tan solo recordar el esfuerzo sobrehumano que tuvo que hacer lo hacia cansarse.

-Con lo cabeza dura que es mi marido, te creo- dijo riendo la Diosa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Alone esperaba cualquier cosa que la Diosa le dijese o le mandase. Estaba listo para recibir cualquier castigo, siempre lo a estado y no iba a retroceder ahora.

-Gracias...- dijo Perséfone, sorprendiendo a Alone.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto confundido.

-Por cuidar de mi hermana. Se que ella reencarno fuera del Santuario para estar a tu lado en el momento que despertara Hades, y se que en esos momentos era muy feliz como una simple niña. Por eso te lo agradezco- explico Perséfone con una sonrisa.

Alone salió de su asombro para hablar. -Fue Sasha la que me cuido cuando éramos niños, yo era muy débil y siempre me molestaban, si no fuera por ella y Tenma probablemente hubiera crecido con temor a las personas- dijo Alone nostálgico.

Perséfone rio levemente. Podía notar por que su amado escogido a este humano en esta era. Además de apuesto, también era muy noble de corazón, incluso estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse para llevarse el alma de su amado con el a la muerte.

-Me has caído bien humano, me asegurare que cuando tu cuerpo muera, puedas entrar a los Campos Elíseos sin problema de mi esposo, que para ese entonces de seguro seguirá molesto- dijo Perséfone.

-Pues se lo agradezco- dijo Alone con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **(Mas tarde)**

Teneo estaba caminando de un lado para otro nervioso en la parte privada de la casa de Tauro, dentro de algunas horas estaría portando la armadura de su maestro Aldebarán, eso lo ponía ansioso y nervioso por partes iguales.

-Ya tranquilízate, Teneo. Vas a hacer un agujero en el piso con tantas vueltas- dijo Serinsa.

Ella había llegado hace poco para ver a su novio antes de la ceremonia, sabia que iba a estar nervioso por todo esto y esta claro que tenia razón.

Teneo detuvo su andar y miro a su novia, agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo siento, solo que estoy...-.

-¿Nervioso?- Teneo asintió. -Es normal, vas a ser un Caballero Dorado, y no cualquiera puede serlo- se acerco hasta a el para quedar un paso de distancia.

-No es solo eso...no se si podre hacer bien mi deber como Santo de Tauro igual que el señor Aldebarán. Y de alguna manera siento que...-.

El joven fue interrumpido por Serinsa, que puso su dedo índice en los labios de el.

-Ya deja de decir eso Teneo, que puedo llegar a cansarme- le regaño, movió su dedo de sus labios y tomo las manos de su novio con las suyas. -Estoy seguro que el señor Aldebarán estaría orgulloso de ti ahora mismo, y también estaría feliz que seas tu quien porte su armadura. Ya te lo dije, que tu algún día serias Aldebarán de Tauro- dijo Serinsa, recordándole la conversación que tuvieron años atrás ante la tumba de su maestro.

Teneo sonrió enternecido, se recrimino por dejarse llevar por los nervios, había entrenado tanto para seguir con el legado de su maestro y honrarlo a el y a Saro. Si no fuera por Serinsa de seguro ni se presentaría por el nerviosismo.

Teneo, siendo unos centímetros mas alto que Serinsa, beso la frente de la ex-amazona con ternura, apartándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos, mientras ella tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por la acción y evitaba ver al griego a los ojos.

-¿Ahora quien es la que esta nerviosa?- Se burlo juguetonamente Teneo.

-¡S-Son nervios diferentes!- Se defendió avergonzada.

* * *

 **(En la casa de Sagitario)**

-Me sorprende que no estés nervioso- comento Yato viendo Tenma.

Tenma había llamado a Yato y Yuzuriha antes de la ceremonia para conversar un poco con ellos, ya que eran sus mas grandes amigos aparte de Alone y Sasha, quien ahora era su amada, pero ellos aun no lo sabían, y por ahora no debían saberlo.

-Tengo confianza- dijo Tenma.

-Si que debe ser mucha para estar así de tranquilo- comento Yuzuriha.

Tenma se rio por lo bajo, su mirada se dirigió a sus dos amigos.

-Chicos, antes que comience la ceremonia quería agradecerles- Yato y Yuzuriha se vieron sorprendido ante la palabras. -Gracias a su apoyo durante la guerra santa es que pude llegar tan lejos, si no hubiera sido por ustedes, puede que ni siquiera hubiera salido de la prisión en aquel entonces- se rio al recordar cuando Yato lo saco de la prisión en que lo metió Manigoldo para que no escapara.

Unicornio y Grulla estaban sorprendidos ante el agradecimiento de su amigo, no imaginaban que era esto que les quería decir cuando les pidió venir.

-No tienes que agradecérnoslo tonto, no podíamos dejarte ir solo al castillo de Hades aquella vez, aunque no pienses que fue agradable- dijo Yato.

-Yato tiene razón, dejando de lado eso ultimo. Eres nuestro amigo, y aunque esa vez solo seguía las ordenes de mi maestro, ahora se que no me arrepiento de haberlo echo- dijo Yuzuriha.

Tenma sonrió por las palabras de sus amigos, sin duda se alegraba haber venido al Santuario hace tanto tiempo.

* * *

 **(En Piscis)**

-¡Pero te lo digo en serio estúpido! ¡Ese rubio oxigenado quiere robarte a tu florecita! ¡¿Vas a dejar que lo haga?!- Grito Manigoldo a un cansado Albafica.

El Caballero de Piscis tuvo que retirar las rosas trampa que tenia en la entrada del Santuario para que las personas no se vieran afectados por ello, además que junto con Degel se encargaron de ordenar a los soldados y aprendices los preparativos para cuando la gente entrara.

Cuando llego a su templo queriendo descansar, se encontró con Manigoldo que parecía estarlo esperando, para que después le dijera lo que vio entre la interacción de Agasha y Alone.

-Ya cállate, Manigoldo- dijo fastidiado el bello hombre.

-¡Te trato de ayudar ¿y me dices que me calle?! ¡No tienes remedio amigo! ¡A este paso tu florecita se volverá la mujer del ex-huésped de Hades!- Dijo Manigoldo, esperando alguna reacción.

Albafica se molestaba al escucharlo, pero en el fondo se preocupaba por lo que decía, ya había visto la interacción entre ambos jóvenes, y tampoco ayudaba que el padre de Agasha le tuviera bastante cariño a Alone.

-¡Ves que tengo razón! ¡Me ignoraste porque te pusiste a pensar en lo que te digo!- Dijo Manigoldo como si leyera la mente de Piscis.

Pero antes que la paciencia de Albafica se fuera y lanzara a Manigoldo al campo de rosas, Degel apareció en la entrada del templo.

-Oigan- llamo el francés a sus dos compañeros. -Ya casi es hora, y debemos estar presentes antes que llegue la gente del pueblo- les recordó el de lentes a ambos.

-¡Recuerda mis palabras Albafica! ¡Sabes que tengo razón!- Exclamaba Manigoldo, retirándose del templo.

Albafica no los siguió de inmediato, se quedo un momento parado en el mismo lugar donde escuchaba a su compañero, y aunque nunca lo diría el estúpido de Cáncer tenia algo de razón. En el fondo le preocupaba la relación que tienen esos dos, se trataban como amigos, pero sabia que eso podía evolucionar.

 _-¿Por que me preocupo tanto por eso?-_ Pensó Albafica, ya arto de estos pensamientos inseguros. _-Además Agasha solo es una joven del pueblo, no me debería importar si ella sale con alguien-._

Aunque se decía eso en su mente, su corazón le negaba eso y le decía que ya lo escuchara de una maldita vez.

Sacando (inútilmente) esos pensamientos de su cabeza, comenzó el descenso por los templos.

* * *

 **(2 Horas después)**

Sasha veía como la gente del pueblo llegaba al coliseo donde seria la arena para hacer la ceremonia. El lugar estaba decorado con sillas, mesas que tienen comida para la gente. Era la primera vez que el coliseo se usaba para ese tipo de cosas, pero era necesario que la moral de la gente y su confianza en el Santuario permaneciera presente y aumentara, como ellos eran los humanos además de los Santos y aspirantes del Santuario que eran cercano a ellos otra parte de su deber y el del Patriarca era que esa confianza de la gente y el Santuario siguiera.

-Ya casi es hora señorita Athena- informo Shion a su lado, quien traía puesto el casco del Patriarca.

Sasha asintió, y dio un golpe con Nike al suelo. Inmediatamente, toda el lugar se lleno de silencio y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Athena y su Patriarca.

Poco después, los 5 Caballeros Dorados restantes llegaron en fila y se colocaron detrás de Athena y Shion en orden de sus casas: Primero Aspros, Manigoldo, Regulus, Degel y Albafica por ultimo.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos y gracias por venir!- Comenzó Shion. -¡La razón por la que están aquí, es por que hoy, dos personas que se han entrenado y afrontado muchos desafíos recibirán la bendición de nuestra Diosa Athena y serán nombrados Caballeros Dorados!-.

Mucha gente se quedo sorprendida por las palabras de su santidad, sabían que la razón de que pudieran venir la gente del pueblo al Santuario debía ser algo grande, aunque no pensaron que serian un nombramiento dorado.

Aun lado apartado del estadio, estaban Teneo y Tenma, este ultimo con la caja Pandora de Pegaso en su espalda, esperando el momento para que sean llamados.

La gente y aspirantes a Santos fueron a sentarse a las escaleras del coliseo. En una parte apartada estaban Yato, Yuzuriha, Serinsa, Agasha y Alone.

-¡Ahora, nuestra Diosa presentara a los jóvenes que recibirán sus armaduras doradas correspondientes para darles su bendición!- Dijo Shion, dándole la palabra a la pelilila.

-Gracias Shion- dijo Athena. -¡Ahora! ¡Pido que suban para recibir el reconocimiento que merecen por favor: Tenma de Pegaso, y aprendiz del Caballero de Tauro, Teneo!-.

Los nombrados subieron al escenario. Algunos estaban sorprendidos, no por que fuera del todo inesperado, algunos ya se esperaban que Tenma seria asignado a Santo Dorado. Con su fuerza, algunos pensaban que solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero si se sorprendieron cuando vieron que el otro era solo un alumno y no un Caballero como el otro.

Tenma bajo la caja de Pandora de su espalda frente suyo, para luego el y Teneo apoyarse en una de sus rodillas y agacharse de cabeza, mostrando respetos al Patriarca y Athena.

Shion, usando su telequinesis, elevo la caja que tenia la armadura de Pegaso, la armadura que mas representaba al castaño y la que estaría unida eternamente a el y lo acompaño en la guerra santa y a su diosa, que también es la mujer que ama. La coloco frente de el y Sasha. Luego, haciendo lo mismo elevo las cajas doradas de Tauro y Sagitario, y las puso frente a Teneo y Tenma.

-¿Juran usar estar armaduras para proteger a nuestra Diosa, y a las personas de este planeta?- Les pregunto el Patriarca.

-¡Si!- Dijeron ambos al unísono firmemente.

-¡Teneo! ¿Aceptas la responsabilidad que conlleva llevar una armadura dorada, al igual que sus riesgos?- Le pregunto Shion al joven.

-¡Si!- Dijo Teneo sin vacilar.

-¡Entonces yo, como Patriarca, te entrego a ti, Teneo, la armadura dorada de Tauro que has ganado por tus años de dedicación en entrenamiento y por ser alumno de Aldebarán de Tauro! ¡Ahora, eleva tu cosmos!- Declaro Shion.

Al terminar de decir eso, Teneo se puso de pie y comenzó a arder su cosmos, acción que hizo que la caja de Pandora de Tauro se abriera, mostrando a la armadura en forma de figura, antes de ser separada y las piezas ponerse encima del cuerpo de Teneo.

Todas las personas se impresionaron al observar la escena, siendo testigos del nacimiento de Teneo. Caballero Dorado de Tauro.

Pronto, los aplausos llenaron el coliseo, y algunos aspirantes exclamaban asombrados por que alguien igual a ellos llego a convertirse en Santo Dorado.

Mientras, Serinsa miraba con adoración a Teneo, se sentía orgullosa por su novio, y sabia que Saro y su maestro también lo estarían. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas por la felicidad.

Shion le ordeno a Teneo que se posicionara alado de Aspros, y este le hizo caso con cierto nerviosismo.

-Bienvenido a la ligas mayores novato- dijo Aspros, poniendo una mano suya encima del hombro de Teneo.

Sasha se acerco un poco a Tenma, ella converso con Shion que quería ser ella la que lo presentara en esta ocasión tan importante para el.

-¿Y tu, Tenma? ¿Aceptas la responsabilidad de la armadura para protegerme a mi y a todas las personas de la tierra, sin importar los riesgos?- Pregunto con su tono de Diosa.

-¡Sin lugar a dudas acepto!- Declaro Tenma sin dudar.

-¡Entonces, tengo el honor de entregarte a ti, la armadura dorada de Sagitario para que la portes con orgullo!-.

Tenma se puso de pie, e hizo arder su cosmos, y pronto caja se abrió mostrando la figura del centauro alado, la cual se desarmo y sus partes cubrieron el cuerpo de Tenma.

Toda la audiencia, incluso los amigos de Tenma se quedaron impresionados al verlo con la armadura de Sagitario. Se veía realmente impotente y como un verdadero héroe.

Pocos notaron que la armadura había cambiado un poco cuando Tenma la porto; ahora era mas brillante y las alas un poco mas rectas.

Los gritos y aplausos de la gente llegaron pronto, celebrando a los nuevos Caballeros Dorados.

-¡Tenma si que tiene suerte!- Dijo Yato celoso. -Debo entrenar mas si quiero alcanzarlo- dijo, golpeándose la mano izquierda con su puño derecho.

-Estoy muy feliz por el- dijo Alone alegre por su amigo.

Por ordenes de Shion, Tenma se coloco entre Regulus y Degel, quienes lo recibieron amistosamente con una sonrisa.

-¡Agradezco a las personas que vinieron y presenciaron el ascenso de nuestros jóvenes guerreros! ¡La razón de traerlos era para que no solo presenciaran este momento, si no que también nunca olviden que aunque vivimos en épocas difíciles, la luz de Athena siempre nos protegerá y nos ayudara a levantarnos!- Hablaba Shion, tratando de inspirar a la gente.

Athena alzo a Nike, haciendo brillar el lugar. No era un brillo segador, si no uno que transmitía calor y gentileza a quienes la sentían.

En medio del brillo, Tenma sintió como el cosmos de la Diosa lo llamaba.

 _-Cuando termine la fiesta, te espero en la terraza de mis aposentos-_ fue el mensaje que escucho a través de cosmos. Tenma miro a Sasha, quien le miraba de reojo y sonreía felizmente.

Cuando la luz dejo de brillar, Shion aprovecho para hablar. -¡Con la ceremonia terminada, les pido a todos los Caballeros y gente que vino que disfruten de la fiesta!-.

Al decir eso, el y Athena se retiraron a sus asientos en el coliseo, mientras las personas se levantaban de los asientos para disfrutar de la fiesta.

-¡Amigo felicidades! ¡Ya nos superaste a todos en rango!- Dijo Yato llegando alado de Tenma, tomándolo por los hombros.

-Muchas felicidades Tenma- dijo Yuzuriha portando su mascara. -Al igual que a ti también Teneo-.

-Gracias- dijeron ambos muchachos.

-En verdad estoy feliz por ti- dijo Serinsa a Teneo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y como se sienten, nuevos vecinos?- Pregunto Manigoldo llegando de repente, pasando sus dos brazos en el cuello de ambos.

-P-Pues bien- dijo Teneo.

-Si, al final me puse nervioso para nada- dijo Tenma.

-¡Bien! Porque después de esta fiesta, iremos a celebrar a un...- no termino de hablar, pues recibió un fuerte golpe en su nuca.

-¡Déjate de estupideces!- Dijo Gioca, quien también había venido al evento, siendo la responsable del golpe. -¡No todos deben ser tan idiotas como tu, cangrejo estúpido!-.

-¡¿Y eso porque fue!?- Pregunto molesto Manigoldo.

-Por estúpido obviamente ¿por que mas?- Respondió altaneramente, y su mono tonto que estaba en su hombro se reía del dorado.

-¿Por que no mejor conversamos en otro lado?- Sugirió Yato. Todos le hicieron caso, dejando solos a ese par.

Los amigos empezaron a conversar entre si, y los nuevos Dorados atendían a gente del pueblo que se acercaban a ellos con admiración, o aspirantes a Santos que los veían igual y les pedían algunos consejos.

Mientras tanto, Albafica se acerco con nerviosismo a Agasha. Queriendo que esos tontos pensamientos y dudas se fuesen de una vez, encontró que la única forma para eso era hablar con la causante de ellos.

Cuando llego cerca de la castaña, se dio cuenta que ella se puso nerviosa y colorada, probablemente por que estaba cerca de un Santo Dorado.

-S-Señor Albafica, e-es un honor verlo de un-nuevo- hablo nerviosa y entrecortada la castaña.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto a solas?- Pregunto con educación.

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió ella nerviosa, pero emocionada por la petición.

Ambos se alejaron del coliseo, mientras eran seguidos por la mirada de muchos de los presentes, quienes no tardaron a susurrar cosas.

Esta sin duda seria una noche de celebración y algunas otras cosas para muchas personas. Pero todos se alegraban de los nuevos Dorados. Los aldeanos porque así se sienten mas seguros, y el Santuario porque tiene a dos nuevos defensores de elite en sus filas.

* * *

 **N/A: Y acá termina el capitulo ¿les gusto? Espero que si, ya que estoy dejando algunas cosas claras ya que se acerca el final y no quiero dejar huecos vacíos.**

 **Finalmente Tenma y Teneo ascendieron a Dorado, Manigoldo si que es metiche, aunque ayudo para que Albafica deje de hacerse el rogar y hable con Agasha ¿Qué hablaran ellos dos? Opínenlo.**

 **Aunque Mani no se queda atrás, Gioca no deja que corrompa a nadie y les cause problemas XD.**

 **mcr77:** _Pues Mani si quiere hacerlo, pero Gioca no le dejara XD. Aquí ya se sabe que le paso a Alone, y si que se salvo debo decir. Aspros entreno toda si vida para ser Patriarca, por que es normal que en algunos sentidos sea mas listo que Shion, tampoco Shion podía esperar que Tenma le dijera eso, aunque ya se le hace todo sospechoso al borrego._

 **Hanzr:** _Cierto, mejor tarde que nunca, pero trata de no tardar, que ya sentí que me abandonaste sin tu comentario XD. Me alegra que te quedara precioso, y perdón por no poner la advertencia de azúcar, no sabia exactamente cuanta seria para los lectores jaja._

 **Respecto al final, tanto aquí como en Wattpad pidieron el bueno, por lo que el bueno tendrán, aunque la historia ya se cambio a UA completo pero da igual, lo que sea por ustedes, mis lectores.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten, apoyen y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	13. Descubrimientos

**Capitulo 13: Descubrimientos**

* * *

Albafica y Agasha habían llegado cerca de la parte este del templo de Aries para conversar sin problemas. Agasha sentía que en cualquier momento tropezaría en el camino. ¿Por que alguien como Albafica, quien es un ser bello y perfecto, siquiera se acercaría a ella? ¡¿Por segunda vez?! Debía reconocer que fue bastante osado cuando lo retuvo conversando en su casa para que Tenma y Sasha pudieran disfrutar del festival, pero también muy agradable y sin duda la mejor noche de su vida al poder conversar con el señor Albafica. Pero ahora no podía evitar sentir miedo y mucho nerviosismo a lo que sucedería.

-S-Señor Albafica- se animo a hablar la castaña. -¿Que es lo que quería conversar conmigo?-.

Albafica tomo aire, se dio la vuelta para encararla, y al segundo siguiente se culpo de no tomar mas aire. Agasha traía puesto un vestido diferente al normal: era de un color blanco y de tela fina que se apegaba bien a su piel y mostraba que no era ninguna plana y tenia como decoración la flor que Albafica le dio hace tanto tiempo.

Ese vestido era un regalo que Sasha le obsequio por su complicidad en el día del festival, decidió usarlo esta noche por que era una importante y hasta cierto punto glamorosa, por lo que quiso usarlo, al igual que por un segundo pensó que podría llamar la atención de su amado Albafica con ese vestido.

Albafica sintió mas nervios que antes por lo preciosa que se veía la joven, no pudiendo evitarlo, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la joven, el era mas alto que ella por mucho.

Al darse cuenta que no había respondido la pregunta de la joven, decidió hablar.

-N-Necesitaba hablar contigo, y no quería que alguien nos viera conversando e interrumpiera- eso ultimo lo dijo con Manigoldo en la mente, ese tipo siempre interrumpía las cosas.

Agasha se sorprendió al oírlo decir que quería hablar con ella, también pudo notar cierto nerviosismo en el Santo, quizás aceptar el vestido de la diosa fue bueno después de todo.

-Quiero hacerte un pedido especial. Me gustaría que llenaras la parte delantera de mi templo con flores diferente a las rosas- pidió, su rostro era de expresión calmada, pero en el su mente se imaginaba golpeándose con una pared por tan absurdo pedido.

¡¿Por que diablos había pedido eso?! Lo que quería decirle era si podía charlar un rato, pero tuvo que sacar ese tema como primer lugar. Ya no volvería a decirle a Manigoldo o Regulus que pensaran bien sus palabras, porque ni siquiera el era capaz de hacerlo.

Mientras que el se andaba auto-castigando en su mente, Agasha estaba confundida por la petición de Piscis. ¿Por que pedirle si el tiene un campo lleno de las rosas mas hermosas que existen?

-Pero usted tiene un gran campo de rosas muy hermosas detrás de su casa, no hace falta que me pida algo como eso-.

Albafica suspiro, el había empezado esto, por lo que tenia que terminarlo.

-Esas rosas sirven como protección del Santuario, no puedo moverlas de su lugar ni siquiera a una. Además, no estaría mal ver un tipo de flor diferente en mi templo- eso era cierto, a veces se aburría de ver siempre rosas en su templo, no importa que la gente diga que son hermosas, el también llegaba a considerarlas de igual manera, pero muchas veces se aburría de ver el rojo de estas.

-¿Pero no se marchitaran con el veneno de las rosas?- Pregunto la castaña, ella ya conocía lo letal que podía ser el veneno del Santo de Piscis, incluso una vez se acerco a una de las rosas para admirarla y tocarla, pero fue detenida por el bello hombre que le grito que se alejara aquella vez.

-El veneno de las rosas solo cubre la parte trasera de mi templo, no llegaría hasta la entrada a menos que yo use mi cosmos para expandir su veneno-.

Después de eso, solo se la pasaron hablando cuantas y que flores pedía Albafica, mientras este aun se sentía como un tonto por haber pedido flores.

-Eso es todo- Albafica empezó a caminar hasta Aries, el no era de fiestas y no creía que lo necesitarían mas allá, por lo que podía retirarse a su templo a descansar como se debe.

Al estar unos pasos alejados de Agasha, se detuvo, sin darse la vuelta dijo:

-Cuando pases por mi templo, eres bienvenida a hablar conmigo si quieres. La conversación que tuvimos esa noche en el festival no fue del todo una perdida de tiempo-.

Al decir eso, siguió caminando sin darse la vuelta, dejando a una Agasha sonrojada por las palabras, para después escuchar en todo el lugar un grito muy agudo, pero parecía detonar felicidad.

* * *

 **(En la fiesta)**

La gente del pueblo estaba encantada por la ceremonia, para muchos era la primera vez que pisaban un lugar del Santuario, aunque todos tenían un mismo pensamiento: todos estaban fascinados al ver a los Caballeros Dorados, incluyendo a los nuevos, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de los Dorados, que estaban en diversas cosas.

Degel estaba conversando con su amigo Unity. Este había venido como representante de su ciudad y a conversar algunas cosas con el Patriarca. Manigoldo estaba con Gioca, avergonzándola cada vez que podía diciendo que era su mujer y otras cosas, aunque en todas, Gioca o se sonrojaba fuertemente, o le daba golpes a Manigoldo que se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Aspros conversaba con Shion, Regulus conversaba con personas del pueblo, escuchando encantado los relatos de ellos, Teneo estaba con Serinsa, mientras ella espantaba con la mirada a mujeres que se quedaban observando al joven Tauro. Nadie sabia adonde se había ido el Caballero de Piscis, muchas mujeres quedaron decepcionadas de no poder ni siquiera admirarlo. Tenma conversaba con Alone, Yato y Yuzuriha, aunque mas de una vez Yato y el casi empiezan una pelea, pero Yuzuriha y Alone los detienen.

Sasha observaba desde su trono como sus Caballeros y la gente del pueblo disfrutaba la fiesta, se sentía feliz que aun de haber pasado pocos años desde la guerra y aun hay mucho dolor que tardara años en sanar, los humanos que ella velaba pudieran sonreír y disfrutar de estar vivos.

Después de observar un rato a todos, fijo su vista en su amado Caballero. Su querido Pegaso, ahora un poderoso Centauro. Se le hacia raro ver a Tenma con una armadura que no fuera la de Pegaso, pero no se quejaba, le quedaba bien.

 _-¿A el también lo seguirás haciendo morir en este circulo de guerra y muerte una y otra vez?-_ Esa pregunta que le hizo Perséfone resonó en su cabeza.

Es cierto que no ha sido nada justa con las reencarnaciones de Pegaso; cuando reencarno por primera vez fueron pocos los momentos que compartió a su lado y el temor de perderlo hizo que en la guerra santa contra Ares no fuera a la batalla principal, pero gracias a eso el pueblo que en esos tiempos recién se construía fue salvado de un ataque de las tropas que Ares mando, aunque el costo fue la vida de Pegaso. Curiosamente llamaron al pueblo igual que el nombre de su amado tuvo en esa época.

Pero el dolor que tuvo al saber de su muerte fue tan intenso que aun después de la guerra no pudo vivir bien con eso, y a los pocos años falleció.

Sasha sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Esos recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas no debían afectarla en la actualidad. Ahora tiene una oportunidad de ser feliz junto al humano que ella escogió, a pesar que no debe transmitirle tanto amor a un solo humano porque seria traicionar a sus Caballeros, la mortal que hay en ella dice otra cosa.

La fiesta continuo sin problemas, el ruido de las voces y comida se escuchaba bien y continuo hasta muy tarde en la noche.

Cuando ya algunas personas comenzaban a estar borrachos, Shion decidió dar por finalizada la ceremonia para que la gente descanse en sus hogares, los soldados escoltaron a las personas hasta la entrada del Santuario y sacaban a los que estaban ebrios.

Los Santos Dorados también se retiraron, Regulus y Degel se fueron en dirección a sus casas, Teneo decidió acompañar a Serinsa hasta su casa, Manigoldo se fue a su templo llevándose a Gioca como bolsa de costal, mientras la pelinegra pataleaba para que la bajara y este hacia caso omiso a sus quejas, Aspros se quedo con Shion para discutir con Unity. A pesar que no se volvió Patriarca, Shion lo nombro su ayudante y consejero para que le ayudara para ser un buen Patriarca.

Tenma se despidió de Alone en la entrada del Santuario, y a toda prisa comenzó a correr por aquel camino que lo llevaba a la terraza de Sasha. Solo le tomo unos minutos, y esta vez no requirió escalar, decidió probar y subió volando con las alas de Sagitario, le costo al principio, pero con algo de torpeza llego a la terraza, si es que llegar cuenta como caer al no saber volar bien.

-Maldición- mascullo sobándose la cabeza. -Deberé de practicar eso-.

-Yo creo que si- escucho la voz de Sasha delante de el.

El castaño levanto, viendo la mano que le tendía su diosa para ayudarlo a levantarse, aceptándola, se puso de pie, pero no espero que Sasha lo jalara para darle un beso en los labios. Se sorprendió por la acción, pero después se relajo, devolviendo el beso.

Al terminar el beso por falta de aire, Tenma rio. -¿Así que por eso me invitaste a venir aquí?-.

-Quería felicitarte propiamente por tu ascenso, Tenma de Sagitario- rio tiernamente la pelilila.

-En serio me tomara un tiempo acostumbrarme que me llamen así-.

-Te mereces el titulo, me alegro por ti- dijo dulcemente, dándole un casto beso. Tenma...hay algo que debemos hablar- su tono de voz cambio a uno serio.

-¿Que pasa?- Por su voz se notaba que era algo delicado.

-No sabes lo feliz que siento al tratarnos de esta manera, como Sasha, es lo mejor que me pudo suceder. Pero como Athena es algo que se me esta prohibido- comenzó. -En la mitología, hice un voto de castidad que no puedo romper y si lo rompo y llega a oído de mi padre Zeus, me quitaría mi puesto como Diosa protectora de la tierra debido a una profesa que su padre, Cronos, le hizo cuando lo derroto. Pero no quiero que tengamos que separarnos y tener que ocultar esto que ambos sentimos por el otro, no seria justo. Por lo que quiero que nuestra relación sea en secreto. Nadie se puede enterar de esto-.

-¿Que hay de Alone?- Pregunto Tenma.

-Es mi hermano, por lo que debería saberlo, estoy segura que guardara el secreto. Además no creo que se sorprenda por la decisión- respondió Sasha.

-¿Tampoco Agasha, o Yato y Yuzuriha?- Pregunto nuevamente, se sentía raro guardar un secreto.

-Ellos no. Aunque Agasha a sido una gran amiga no quiero ponerla en riesgo por esto, y se que Yato y Yuzuriha son tus amigos, pero no estoy segura que lo acepten y guarden el secreto-.

Tenma medito un poco; es cierto que Yato a veces era muy estricto sobre la ética de ser un Caballero y era igual de impulsivo e incrédulo que el, por lo que si se lo decía probablemente lanzaría un grito por eso y estaría de acuerdo, mientras que Yuzuriha, aunque era mas flexible con la ética, no podía asegurar que se quedaría en silencio, ella había sido entrenada por Hakurei, por lo que debería de tener el mismo viejo concepto de Athena.

-De acuerdo. No tengo problemas en hacer de esto un secreto por mi no hay problema- dijo sonriendo.

Sasha lo abrazo rodeando sus brazos por su cuello. En verdad se alegraba de tener la oportunidad de compartir felicidad con Tenma, aunque sea a escondida de los demás.

Ambos jóvenes se besaron, sellando un secreto para guardarlo celosamente para ellos, siendo único testigo la luna...aparentemente.

* * *

 **(En una parte algo alejada)**

-¿Ves que tenia razón sobre esos dos?- Le dijo Aspros a Shion, ambos viendo al balcón de Athena.

Ellos habían observado la escena que compartieron la Diosa y el Caballero, obviamente también los besos que compartieron y como ambos se sentían a gusto con la compañía del otro.

Shion suspiro derrotado, a diferencia de los que otros creerían, no le era tan sorprendente de que finalmente terminaran juntos a pesar de los riesgos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?- Pregunto Aspros curioso.

-¿Tu que harías en este caso?- Pregunto el lemuriano.

-A mi no me preguntes, tu eres el Patriarca, tu mandas-.

Shion siguió observando el balcón, viendo como ambos jóvenes reían y se sonreían como una pareja. Con un ultimo suspiro miro a Aspros.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mi...-.

* * *

 **(4 Días después)**

Después de la fiesta todo volvió a la normalidad en el Santuario, los soldados y algunos aldeanos reconstruyendo el Santuario, la gente del pueblo ocupada con sus negocios, todo iba bien y se respiraba un aire de paz y trabajo en todo el lugar.

Era el mediodía, y algunos aprendices y soldados estaban viendo algo único: Un combate a mano limpia entre Regulus de Leo contra Teneo de Tauro.

Teneo había vuelto de su primera misión como Santo Dorado que era de un pedido cerca de España, donde le tomo dos días ir y volver, por lo que acababa de llegar hace poco. Se topo por casualidad con Regulus y conversaron un poco, conversación que llevo a ambos tener un combate amistoso para comparar sus fuerzas. El combate terminaría cuando uno cayera al suelo.

-Recuerde Regulus, nada de cosmos, solo fuerza física- dijo Teneo.

-Lo se, lo se. Aunque no eres tan curpuloso como Aldebarán se nota que eres un fuerte toro- dijo Regulus, gracias a su aguda vista sabia que a diferencia de lo que aparentaba, Teneo tenia mucha fuerza física.

Ambos iniciaron el combate intercambiando golpes, teniendo como fondo el grito de las personas que aclamaban a cada uno.

-¡Vamos Teneo, demuéstrale la fuerza del toro!- Dijo un soldado.

-¡Señor Regulus, no se deje perder! ¡Demuestre su conocimiento en la guerra santa!- Grito otro soldado.

En el ultimo escalón del coliseo estaba Yato leyendo una carta con atención, tanta que no noto a quien se le acercaba por detrás.

-¿Tan interesante es esa carta como para no ver un combate entre dos Caballeros Dorados?- Pregunto Yuzuriha abrazándolo del cuello por detrás sin su mascara.

Después de aquella noche donde se confesaron y se entregaron al amor, ambos habían empezado una relación abierta, algunos tutores viejos no les gusto que una Amazona y un Caballero tengan una relación por estar prohibida, pero ambos habían encontrado una solución respetando las reglas, diciendo que Yato vio el rostro de Yuzuriha y ella eligió amarlo y no matarlo, por lo que nadie podía decir algo al respecto porque no rompía ninguna ley, si no que la seguía.

-Es una carta de mis hermanas, el señor Shion me dio permiso de cartearme con mi familia antes de irme de misión aquella vez, por lo que ahora estoy leyendo lo que dice. Después les mandare mi respuesta- respondió Yato.

Yuzuriha sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yato. Se sentía muy feliz por tener una relación con el Unicornio, no había sido tan feliz desde que sus padres y hermano aun estaban vivos. Con Yato podía ser realmente quien era y eso le daba una sensación de libertad.

Yato dejo de leer la carta y vio el combate entre Teneo y Regulus, parecía que Yuzuriha no soltaría su abrazo por el momento pero no se quejaba.

Ambos Dorados se sostenían las manos para derribar al otro, había comenzado una competencia de fuerza en la que ninguno parecía retroceder.

Regulus sintió como Teneo empezaba a ganar terreno, digno de un discípulo de Aldebarán, su fuerza física era mayor que la suya por lo que tenia que pensar algo o perdería. En eso, vio a los pies de Tauro, los talones estaban al aire y comenzó a empujar en puntillas, eso le dio una idea.

Poniendo fuerza en las piernas, levanto los brazos, tomando por sorpresa a Teneo, levantándolo a el también, y aun con el agarre, el joven león doblando todo su cuerpo para parecer acostado derribo a Teneo detrás suyo, evitando caerse por sus pies y rodillas que lo seguían sosteniendo. Teneo cayo, haciendo un ruido seco al suelo.

La gente aplaudo por esa estrategia de Regulus que nadie esperaba, mientras Regulus le tendía la mano a Teneo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Buen combate Regulus, aun me falta mejorar como Santo Dorado- dijo Teneo aceptando su derrota.

-Aproveche que no tenias los talones en el suelo, no es la gran cosa. Ya sabia que tenias gran fuerza pero aun así me impresionaste- dijo Regulus con modestia.

Donde estaban Yato y Yuzuriha se les acerco Atla a dar un mensaje. -Yuzuriha- la mencionada y su novio voltearon a ver al pequeño lemuriano.

-¿Que pasa Atla?- Pregunto la rubia separándose de su acompañante.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte en la entrada del Santuario- dijo Atla, pero su tono y expresión decían que no debía ser de su agrado.

-Iré a ver- dijo Yuzuriha, colocándose su mascara. -Nos vemos después- se despidió de Yato.

Estando solo los dos hombres, Yato quiso saber el por que del comportamiento de Atla, nunca lo había visto con una expresión molesta como esa.

-Oye Atla ¿quién es el que vino a ver a Yuzuriha?-.

-Veras...-.

* * *

 **(En la entrada del Santuario)**

Si Atla le hubiera dicho quien era el que la buscaba no hubiera bajado y seguiría abrazando a Yato. Frente a ella estaba un joven rubio oscuro, piel algo tostada y un poco de constitución que detonaban cierto ejercicio, era un poco mas alto que ella y vestía ropas que demostraban que no era de Grecia, pero lo que mas resaltaba era que sus cejar eran iguales a las de Yuzuriha y Shion, demostrando que era un lemuriano como ellos.

-¿Que diablos haces acá? Fui clara cuando dije que no te quería ver mas- dijo agresivamente la Amazona.

-No seas así de agresiva conmigo querida, quítate esa mascara, no la necesitas conmigo- dijo el hombre, acercando su mano al rostro de Yuzuriha, quien aparto la mano de el agresivamente.

-No me llames así. Sabes que rompí nuestro compromiso, Zeil- dijo Yuzuriha.

El hombre que tenia delante de ella era su ex-prometido Zeil, ella nunca se intereso en el y solo se iba a casar con el para cumplir con la voluntad de sus padres, pero cuando dijo que rompía el compromiso para ser una Amazona el no lo tomo de buena manera, Zeil era del tipo machista que creía que las mujeres eran inferiores a los hombres, por lo que veía absurdo que Yuzuriha fuera una guerrera a pesar de haberle dicho sus razones.

Por suerte, los padres de Zeil si la pudieron entender y estuvieron de acuerdo con romper el compromiso, pero Zeil se había encaprichado con Yuzuriha, por lo que después de la guerra la acoso para que aceptara casarse con el, incluso estuvo molestando a Atla para que la convenza, y es por eso que al joven lemuriano no le agrada ese sujeto.

-Valla Yuzuriha, tus manos se sintieron ásperas. Estar en este lugar te quita tu feminidad, una mujer como tu debería solo de hacer de ama de casa, participar en guerras déjaselo a los hombres- dijo Zeil descaradamente.

-Escúchame Zeil, mejor vete antes que ordene que te manden a los calabozos- amenazo Grulla, ella podía ser una mujer muy paciente, pero no soportaba a este sujeto.

-No será necesario, solo quiero que me escoltes hasta donde el Patriarca para hablar con el- eso llamo la atención de la rubia.

-¿De que quieres hablar con el Patriarca?-.

-Le pediré que te releve de tu puesto. Ya que no hay guerra no le veo el sentido de que sigas estando en este lugar. Si es necesario yo me convertiré en un Santo si significa tenerte al fin como esposa. Con una buena cantidad de ceros debería bastar- dijo arrogantemente.

Desde una esquina estaban Yato y Atla escuchando, el primero no podía creer el nivel de arrogancia tenia ese sujeto para atreverse a hablar sobre Yuzuriha como si fuera un objeto, ya sabia del machismo en el mundo ¡pero esto era otro nivel! Estaba listo para callar a ese arrogante hasta que Atla lo detuvo.

-Deja que Yuzuriha lo arregle...- fue lo que le susurro el pequeño.

Ambos volvieron a ver lo que sucedería.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Muchas cosas pasaron: Albafica ya dando los primeros pasos, Sasha aclarando su situación con Tenma y sin saberlo siendo descubiertos por Shion ¿Qué va a ser nuestro Patriarca?**

 **El próximo capitulo será el ultimo y después habrá un epilogo de 10 años después. Les agradezco a todos los que ven y comentan mis historias.**

 **También se mostro un pequeño adelanto. Al final me decidi y hare serie de one-shot sobre las reencarnaciones de Athena y Pegaso. Empezando por la primera vida; Athena y Phantea, después la primera reencarnación, donde el nombre de ese Pegaso es Rodorio, ya que en un juego de saint seiya online, aparece el alma de un Pegaso que se hace llamar así, aun no me decido el nombre de la Athena. Y al final sobre las reencarnaciones del siglo 16.**

 **Hanzr:** _Pues ya se entero aunque ya se lo veía venir XD. Perséfone esta feliz con Hades y se asegurara que el alma de Alone se gane su puesto en los Elíseos. Me alegro que haya quedado bien plasmado esa idea._

 **mcr77:** _Tienes razón, Manigoldo debe escuchar todo antes de soltar el chisme, aunque sirvió para que Albafica se mueva un poco con Agasha, pero para mi son de la pareja que se hacen rogar. Creeme, Perséfone piensa igual que tu XD. Lamento si la manera en que lo celebran no fue la que tu y otros esperaban jaja._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	14. Unidos por la Amistad y Amor

**Capitulo Final: Unidos por la Amistad y Amor**

* * *

Yato y Atla estaban escuchando a escondidas la conversación que tenia Yuzuriha con su ex-prometido, donde la amazona le pondría fin al capricho del sujeto por ella.

-Si piensas que el señor Shion aceptaría una solicitud como esa solo porque le ofreces dinero te equivocas- afirmo Yuzuriha.

-Todos tienes un precio- declaro Zeil como un hecho. -Además, ¿por que tanta insistencia en quedarte? Se que no tienes familia y tal vez estar aquí te hace sentir menos sola, pero para eso tan solo acepta venir conmigo y ya no te sentirás así-.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, si no fuera por Atla que lo detiene con su bufanda y telequinesis, Yato ya habría salido a gritarle algunas cosas a la cara al desgraciado y tal vez darle algunos golpes.

Yuzuriha bajo su mascara apretaba los dientes, conteniéndose a gritar y a hacer un escandalo que atraería la atención de todos. Si ese tipo quería jugar de esa manera, jugaría de esa manera, pero a su modo.

-¿Sabes que? Tienes razón- dijo Yuzuriha, sorprendiendo a todos por esa respuesta. -Tal vez ya no tenga familia y la guerra me quito a mi hermano. ¿Pero sabes que gane a cambio?- Pregunto.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Zeil.

-Amigos y compañeros en los que puedo confiar mi vida en ellos porque se que no me abandonaran. Además que también puedo ahora estar alado de la persona que amo- declaro Yuzuriha.

Esa declaración era algo que no se esperaba Zeil, quien abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. Atla soltó a Yato, que se calmo para seguir escuchando al oír que su novia lo mencionaba.

-¿Hablas de ese Caballero del que he escuchado que siempre esta contigo?- Pregunto Zeil al salir de su asombro, Yuzuriha bajo su mascara abrió un poco los ojos de la sorpresa. -Tengo mis contactos, no iba a venir aquí sin estar preparado. Aunque no pensé que fueran verdad esas habladurías de que estas en una relación con un pobre aldeano, que aunque sea un Santo, es de la categoría mas baja-.

-¡No permito que insultes a Yato!- Exclamo Yuzuriha alzando un poco la voz. -Es cierto que es Yato es un Santo de Bronce, pero su fuerza es muy superior a los Santos de Bronce promedio, además que su corazón es fiel a su deber al igual que el mío- dijo mas calmada. -Escucha, Zeil porque solo te lo diré una vez y espero que con eso te marches; no estoy dispuesta a casarme contigo porque no quiero y no lo necesito, soy una amazona y no una de esas mujeres que se humillarían solo por tener un buen esposo. También tengo mi honor, al igual que un deber que es el mismo que todos los del Santuario, velar por el bienestar de la Diosa Athena y la paz del mundo- declaro con firmeza.

Zeil se mantenía callado, pensando que todo lo que decía Yuzuriha era tonterías sin sentidos, pues su ego de hombre no le permitía ver mas allá de lo que creía.

-¿Y que me dices sobre ese Santo? Solo es un campesino que solo conoce la suciedad del campo, no merece a una chica tan buena como tu- declaro Zeil, mirando descaradamente de arriba a abajo a Yuzuriha.

Yato se encogió de hombros, cayendo en depresión. Era cierto que el en su pueblo a veces trabajaba en los campos, pero tampoco era algo para insultarlo.

-¡Ya te dije que no te permito que insultes a Yato!- Grito Yuzuriha, asustando a Zeil. -Tal vez el no tenga dinero como tu, pero desde que lo conozco hasta la actualidad el me a dado cosas mas importantes que eso. Amistad, compañerismo...amor- soltó un suspiro de felicidad. -Además el si es mas hombre que tu, porque en ningún momento de la guerra santa se acobardo o temió morir. Y si tuviera que casarme con alguien, sin duda ni pena elegiría a Yato- dijo con firmeza la rubia.

-¡Valla! Yuzuriha es la primera vez que veo a Yuzuriha hablar así de alguien- dijo Atla sorprendido, girando la cabeza para ver a Yato, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio con algunas lagrimas. -¿Que te pasa?-.

Yato se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. Se sentía cautivado de que Yuzuriha tenga tan buena imagen de el. No dudaba de los sentimientos de la amazona, pero escucharla hablar así de el le llenaba de alegría el corazón.

Zeil, estando impactado por la declaración, camino de vuelta al vuelo molesto e indignado al ser rechazado de esa forma. Estaba seguro que cuando Yuzuriha vería su error y después vendría a sus brazos. Aunque el pobre estaba por mucho equivocado.

Yuzuriha al no ver mas al otro rubio se quito la mascara y suspiro de cansancio. Esa conversación fue molesta, pero reconocía que también era necesaria.

-Ya pueden salir los dos, se que han estado escuchando- dijo Yuzuriha a la nada.

Yato y Atla se vieron nervioso, suspirando al unísono, salieron del lugar donde estaban escondido, mostrándose ante la Grulla.

-Hola, Yuzuriha. Je, je...- rio nervioso Yato, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Perdona por escuchar, pero estábamos preocupados- salto a la defensiva Atla.

-No se preocupen, no estoy enojada con ustedes. Aunque debiste decirme que era Zeil quien venia a verme, Atla- regaño la lemuriana al menor, quien se sonrojo de la vergüenza ante el regaño.

-Lo lamento...-.

Yuzuriha miro a Yato a los ojos intensamente y este le devolvió la mirada nervioso. Atla, viendo la atmosfera que se cernía en ambos decidió irse ya que no hacia falta allí.

Un silencio se genero en la pareja, donde no sabían que decirse para romper el incomodo silencio. Aunque ese era el caso solo de Yato, porque Yuzuriha tenia clara sus próximas palabras.

-No era necesario que viniera aquí por tus celos, me hace sentir que no confías en mi, Yato- movió de lado su cabeza altaneramente, actuando como si estuviera herida.

-¡¿Que?! ¡E-Eso no es cierto! ¡S-Solo me preocupe cuando Atla me conto que era tu ex-prometido! ¡Yo...yo!- Trataba de excusarse unicornio nervioso.

Yuzuriha lo miro de reojo, soltando una carcajada ante la cara de Yato, quien quedo confundido por el cambio de actitud de la amazona.

-Solo es una broma, Yato-.

-¡Aaarggh! ¡Sigues molestándome con tus bromas, Yuzuriha!- Se revolvía el pelo el coreano.

Sin que este se diera cuenta, Yuzuriha se acero a el hasta estar muy cerca, donde lo atrapo en un abrazo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Aun así tengo que reconocer que a veces es tierno cuando actúas de esa manera infantil. Aunque también otras veces puede resultar una molestia- declaro la rubia.

-¡Al menos yo no actuó serio todo el tiempo!-.

-Es cierto, supongo que porque nuestras personalidades sean diferentes nos acoplamos bien los dos- dijo Yuzuriha tiernamente, plantando un beso en los labios de Yato sin darle la oportunidad de hablar.

Yato estaba confundido por el repentino actuar de su amada, pero no se quejaba del beso y lo correspondió. El beso que empezó como uno tierno rápidamente se volvió intenso, donde ambos se entregaban en aquel contacto de sus labios.

-¡Oigan que por aquí pasa gente! ¡Mejor vallan a la casa de alguno y hay continúen!- Fue el grito que los interrumpió, separándose.

Voltearon para ver de donde salió, viendo en las escaleras que dan hacia la casa de Aries a Manigoldo acercándose.

-Valla, valla. Eres mas astuto de lo que creí, pony. Mira que quedarte con una amazona tan buena como Yuzuriha- soltó descaradamente el dorado. -Tienes mis respetos, Unicornio-.

-S-Señor Manigoldo. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Pregunto Yato incomodo al igual que Yuzuriha por ser vistos.

-Shion me mando a buscarlos. Nos reunió a una convocatoria de dorados y quiere que ustedes estén allí por alguna razón-.

La pareja se vieron confundida, no entendían porque el Patriarca los llamarían a una reunión de los Caballeros Dorados, pero al ser una orden de el decidieron acatarla, comenzando a subir las escaleras, estando atrás de Manigoldo, que estaba igual que los jóvenes.

* * *

 **(En la sala del Patriarca)**

Shion veía como todos sus Dorados actuales estaban de pie esperando que hable, excepto Manigoldo que fue a buscar a Yato y Yuzuriha para la reunión, al igual que Tenma faltaba, pero este por razones distintas. Razones que tenían que ver con el echo de que la Diosa Athena lo nombro su escolta personal.

Ambos habían bajado en el pueblo desde temprano para saludar y animar a la gente, donde después irían a hacer lo mismo con los soldados que ayudaban en la construcción.

-¡Llegamos!- Anuncio Manigoldo pateando la puerta, siendo seguido por Yato y Yuzuriha.

Con todos reunidos, Shion dio por comenzado la reunión, Aspros se puso a su lado.

-Gracias por reunirse en todos en tan poco tiempo, al igual que me disculpo por alguno de mis Santos que iban a salir de misión, pero por mi llamado están aquí presentes- dijo Shion. -Antes de entrar al tema, debo de explicar que hacen los Santos de Unicornio y Grulla aquí, ya que ellos estarán tan confundido como algunos de ustedes-.

-Así es, señor Shion- afirmo Yato.

-El porque los solicite en esta reunión Dorada es por que el tema a tratar también los involucra a ustedes inconscientemente, aunque mas específicamente a alguien cercano a ustedes-.

-¿Disculpe?- Yato no entendía lo que quería decir el Patriarca.

El peliverde miro de reojo al Santo de Géminis, quien le dio un asentimiento de apoyo. Por lo que tomando aire decidió ya soltar la bomba.

-Hace unos días, Aspros y yo descubrimos algo que creo que tienen derecho a saber, al igual que quiero saber su opinión sobre esto antes de que escuchen la mía-.

-¿Que descubrió, Patriarca?- Pregunto Degel.

-Que el recién nombrado Caballero de Oro, Tenma y nuestra Diosa Athena, o mejor dicho, Sasha...tienen una relación romántica a escondidas...- soltó la bomba Shion.

El lugar se lleno de silencio después de esas palabras, donde cada Santo procesaba la información escuchada, algunos como Degel y Albafica trataban de asegurarse que escucharon bien y no una alucinación, pero el rostro serio de Shion decía que no era una mentira.

-¡¿QUE?!- Exclamaron a gritos Yato, Manigoldo, Teneo y Regulus.

* * *

 **(En otra parte)**

Sasha paseaba por el destruido camino de uno de las áreas de reconstrucción del Santuario, esquivando algunas rocas para no tropezarse, mientras era acompañada por su fiel Caballero. Estaba en esa parte para animar a los soldados y constructores que estaban presentes, demostrandoles que ella siempre estaría con ellos incluso en los peores momentos.

Tenma solo la observaba fascinado. La bondad de ella sin duda era algo sobrehumano, al igual que era una de las razones de que se enamoro de ella.

Siguieron en esa zona un tiempo mas, viendo a la gente que se animaba y trabajaba con mas entusiasmo al recibir la visita y las palabras de la joven diosa, mientras su guardián la observaba, al igual que se mantenía alerta para protegerla.

Después de animar a la gente de esa zona, siguieron con lo mismo en las otras áreas en reconstrucción del Santuario.

Después de terminar en el Santuario, hizo su bajada semanal al pueblo, le pareció buena idea salir del Santuario al menos una vez a la semana después de la guerra, eso le daría esperanza a la gente y también le daba un poco mas de libertad a ella. Y ahora con su relación a escondidas con Tenma y nombrarlo su escolta personal tendrían una excusa para salir y después perderse un momento con el a solas.

Sasha veía como las personas se animaban con su presencia y otras cambiaban su actitud a una de respeto. Vio a Tenma atrás suyo sonriendo nerviosamente, el castaño aun no se acostumbraba a tanta atención, y menos ahora con su nuevo rango. Por un momento se sintió mal al sentir que traicionaba al tener una relación con Tenma, pero ese pensamiento fue desechado. Aun cuando el amor que le profesaba al Caballero de Sagitario era mas grande, el cariño que le tenia a la gente y a sus Caballeros no era falso, si alguno sufría o moría lloraría como lloro por las perdidas de tantas vidas en la guerra santa, pero también debía darse una oportunidad como mujer para amar al hombre del que estaba enamorada desde hace siglos.

Siguió caminando, hasta salir del pueblo y llegaron a un pequeño claro en el bosque lleno de flores como si fuera primavera, en medio del claro estaba Alone pintando un cuadro del paisaje. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermana y de su mejor amigo detuvo su trabajo y les sonrió.

-Me alegra que pudieran venir-.

-No íbamos a faltar, hermano- dijo Sasha, dándole un abrazo que el rubio correspondió.

-¿Que necesitas?- Pregunto Tenma amigablemente.

-Para pintar el cuadro que te dije iba a ser cuando obtuvieras tu armadura dorada, Tenma- respondió Alone.

-¿En serio lo vas a hacer? Pensé que era una broma- dijo Tenma, a el no le agradaba tener que quedarse por quien sabe cuanto tiempo quieto solo para ser retratado.

-Claro que no. Aunque el cuadro que iba a ser originalmente tendrá un cambio- dijo Alone, mirando a Sasha. -Ya que quiero que estén los dos en el-.

-¿Los dos?- Repitió Sasha sorprendida.

-Si. Como para simbolizar el lazo que tienen los dos, ya que ahora Tenma es una especie de Pegaso Dorado- rio Alone. -Además para celebrar que son pareja-.

Al día siguiente del nombramiento de Tenma y Teneo, el castaño fue a visitar a su amigo y le comunico la noticia sobre ellos y el echo de que solo Alone sabría de su secreto. El rubio se alegro por su hermana y mejor amigo, después de tanto dolor ambos merecían disfrutar la compañía del otro de manera mas profunda. Además, aunque no era el tipo de hermano sobreprotector, Tenma era el único que el consideraba apto para su hermana, por que era el único que la hacia sonreír de manera tan brillante.

-No es necesario, Alone...- dijo Tenma avergonzado, aunque en el fondo la idea de quedarse quieto, pero ahora junto a su amada ya no le parecía tan mala.

-¿Tu que opinas, Sasha?- Pregunto el pintor a su hermana, sabia que Tenma no daría su brazo a torcer, por lo que el mejor método para eso era que su hermana aceptara.

-Pues...creo que seria algo bueno para recordar, además que también quiero un cuadro solo de nosotros- opino la pelilila con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Tenma suspiro derrotado, accediendo al retrato también.

Alone comenzó a ordenar para que el cuadro quedara perfecto, pondría en practica todas sus habilidades de pintor en esta obra. Primero les indico a la pareja donde ponerse que posición para que quedara perfecto y el guardaba cierta distancia de ellos para verlos mejor.

Tenma y Sasha acabaron sentados en la hierba, ambos abrazándose con un brazo y Tenma movió una de las alas de Sagitario para mantenerla mas cerca de el, como si esa ala sirviera de un refugio para ella, quien con una sonrisa apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

-Me agrada como están. Ahora, no se muevan que voy a empezar a pintar...- dijo Alone, tomando uno de sus pinceles y vertiéndolos en uno de los frascos de pintura.

Se concentro para no perder ni un solo detalle en la pareja que tenia al frente . Sonrió nostálgico. Cuando eran niños en el orfanato era Tenma quien siempre molestaba a Sasha al punto de que esta le gritaba muy enfurecida, aunque claro, solo era de juego. Pero ahora, mientras pintaba, era capaz de detectar los sentimientos de ambos, mas fuertes que nunca en probablemente toda su existencia, no refiriéndose solo a su vida humana, si no al amor que comparten hace siglos en sus reencarnaciones y en esta época pueden compartirlo.

Mientras que Alone los pintaba, Tenma apretaba su mano que estaba en la cintura de la fémina, tratando de sentirla mas cerca en ese abrazo, jurando para sus adentros que si era cierto de que su alma y la de Athena reencarnaban como le dijo Mefistófeles, entonces prometía que en sus próximas vidas seguiría amando y protegiendo a su diosa no por el deber, si no por el amor que siempre le profesaría.

Los pensamientos de Sasha no eran distintos a los de Tenma. Ella se sentía feliz y cómoda como nunca en los brazos de su amado, sintiendo como el peso de los arrepentimientos que cargaba de sus vidas pasadas al no confesar su amor finalmente se iban, prometiéndose de que en su siguiente vida se aseguraría de tener en su memoria el recuerdo de esta promesa y estos momentos para compartirlos en esas siguientes vidas con su adorado Pegaso.

-¡Listo! Ya quedo- dijo Alone terminando la pintura. Solo 1 hora en hacer la pintura. Otra de las razones por las que era conocido como un gran pintor era que pintaba en la mitad del tiempo una pintura de gran belleza a lo que a otros pintores le tomaría.

La pareja se levanto y estiro un poco los músculos, aunque no tomo tanto tiempo como pensaron, sus músculos se relajaron mucho en la compañía del otro hasta casi dormirse.

-Acérquense y díganme que les parece- los llamo motivado.

Ambos se sorprendieron por lo hermosa que quedo la pintura, notando también que Alone había cambiado un poco la punta de las alas de la armadura, pareciéndolas verdaderas alas que parecían mecerse con el viento mientras cubrían a Sasha, aunque en vez de molestarlos, a ambos les agrado ese toque, la hacia ver mas especial.

-Quedo fabulosa, Alone- dijo Tenma impresionado.

-Lo mismo digo hermano- dijo Sasha, que estaba igual que Tenma y a la vez encantada.

-Con esas palabras me siento mas que recompensado- dijo Alone feliz por la reacción de ambos. -Creo que será mejor volver, se esta haciendo tarde- comenzó a tomar sus cosas, viendo como el sol empezaba a descender.

El trio se devolvió platicando al pueblo, dejando en su casa a Alone, quien les envolvió el cuadro para que no se arruinara antes de despedirse de ellos. Quienes saludaron a algunos aldeanos en su camino devuelta al Santuario.

Al llegar a la entrada, un guardia se acerco a ellos. -Disculpe señorita Athena, pero tengo una notificación del Patriarca para usted cuando llegara-.

-¿De Shion? ¿Qué es?- Pregunto con curiosidad la diosa.

-Dice que todos los Caballeros Dorados están reunidos en la sala Patriarcal y que hay algo que quiere notificarle a usted y al Caballero de Sagitario- dijo el guardia.

-¿Que será lo que tenga que decirnos?- Pregunto Tenma extrañado.

 _-Tengo un mal presentimiento-_ pensó preocupada la joven.

Después de agradecerle al guardia y que se retirara, comenzaron el recorrido por las casas y cuando pasaron por las de Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer y Leo notaron que sus guardianes no estaban, afirmando mas de que estarían con Shion.

Al llegar a Sagitario decidieron dejar la pintura en la recamara de Tenma para que no hubiera sospecha de lo que hicieron, continuando su recorrido mientras el sol estaba por la mitad de su bajada, comenzando a iluminarlos con el ocaso.

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala Patriarcal, ambos tomaron aire y se miraron para darse confianza, siendo Sasha quien abrió la puerta, estando Tenma detrás suyo para guardar mas las apariencias.

Al ingresar, vieron a Shion sentado, mirándolos como si los estuviera esperando, a su lado estaban los Caballeros Dorados y un poco alejados de ellos estaban Yato y Yuzuriha para sorpresa del castaño.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Tenma a sus amigos.

-El señor Shion lo explicara- respondió Yato con los ojos cerrados y cruzados de brazos.

-Me dijeron que hay algo que quieres discutir conmigo y con Tenma. ¿Es cierto, Shion?- Pregunto Athena amablemente.

-Así es mi señora- confirmo el lemuriano. -Primero, quiero que se tomen con calma esto, sobretodo tu, Tenma?-.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?- Pregunto Sagitario, esta situación lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Para no andar con mas rodeos...- hablo Aspros. -Ya descubrimos que los dos tienen una relación amorosa desde hace pocos días, aunque tampoco fue tan difícil de saber- revelo el peliazul.

Tenma y Sasha abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por ser descubiertos, ambos fueron muy cuidadosos para no ser descubierto, menos tan pronto. Ahora no sabían que hacer.

-Shion, puedo explicarlo...- hablo nerviosamente la diosa.

-Señorita Athena. ¿Es consiente de estas acciones? El amor de Athena debe ser para todo sus caballeros, tener una relación romántica con Tenma es como una traición a la devoción que todos les tenemos- dijo Shion con severidad. -Y tu, Tenma- vio al aludido. -Tu también eras consiente de esto, esto es una traición de tu parte a tus camaradas- la mirada de Shion era fría y severa que congelaba a cualquiera que la viera.

-Lo se...pero...- intento hablar el castaño, pero la mirada fría de Shion lo hizo silenciarse.

-No podemos dejar que esto se sepa. Si se corre la voz de esto, la gente perderá la confianza que tienen con nuestra diosa y el Santuario. Por lo que con los aquí presentes discutimos que hacer y llegamos a una decisión- dijo el lemuriano.

-Decidimos ejecutar a Tenma de Sagitario en privado y hacer que su muerte parezca la obra de algún dios que quiso atacar el Santuario en su momento de debilidad- dijo Aspros. -Al menos para la gente Tenma será un héroe. De esa manera conservara su orgullo de Santo y usaremos los poderes telequineticos de Shion para que todos olvidemos esto, incluyéndola a usted, Athena-.

Tenma estaba impactado, no por el castigo, sabia de los riesgos de estar con Sasha y no se arrepentía. Pero no creía que sus amigos que estaban aquí hubieran accedido a eso.

-¡Espera, Shion...!- Intervino Sasha alarmada, pero su voz tenia algo de autoridad. -¡No puedes tomar esas decisiones tan drásticas hacia mi persona sin permiso! ¡Tampoco aceptare que ejecuten a Tenma! ¡Si hay alguien a quien deben castigar esa debo ser yo, fui yo quien dio el primer paso en esto y Tenma por su buen corazón y el amor que profesa hacia a mi correspondió! ¡Si alguien debe ser castigado, debo ser yo!-.

-Eso no se puede, Athena- respondió seriamente Shion. -Usted es la diosa protectora de la tierra, si osáramos castigarla, su padre, Zeus, vería eso como una traición hacia usted y a el y no dudaría en enviar su furia contra la humanidad, donde no tendríamos la minina posibilidad de sobrevivir- recalco.

Sasha se mordió el labio frustrada. Ser la hija favorita de Zeus le estaba saliendo en contra esta vez porque sabia que Shion tenia razón, y aun si no tuviera esa preferencia los demás dioses que están en contra de la humanidad verían esto como una oportunidad para acabar con la tierra finalmente. No podía darse el lujo de permitirlo, pero tampoco quería que Tenma sufría por su culpa.

Tenma, ya recuperado dio unos pasos hasta estar delante de la pelilia, tomándola desprevenida.

-Si tengo que pagar por mi pecado, lo hare- declaro el castaño. -Solo no le tengas rencor a Sasha por esto, Shion-.

-¡Espera, Tenma...!- Trato de intervenir Sasha, pero la sonrisa cálida que le dio Sagitario hizo que se le encogiera su corazón.

-¿Estas dispuesto a pagar tu pecado?- Pregunto Aspros.

-Si es un pecado amar a la mujer que mas amo y que ella sea la reencarnación de una diosa que no pidió ser, entonces si. En ese sentido soy el mas grande pecador- declaro Tenma con firmeza y sin vacilación en sus palabras ni sus ojos.

Shion y Tenma se sostuvieron la mirada, en la de uno había una severidad y frialdad dignas de un líder que debe tomar decisiones. Y la otra había determinación y estaba fuera de dudas.

Shion se puso de pie. -Antes de tomar tu veredicto, necesito que me responda algo- dijo, esta vez mirando a Sasha. -¿La que ama a Tenma y esta defendiéndolo es la Diosa de la Sabiduría Athena, o es la humana Sasha?-.

La pelilia se extraño ante la pregunta, porque no le veía sentido, pero sabia claramente su respuesta.

-No entiendo a que viene esa pregunta, pero te la responderé de todos modos- dijo con claro enfado al lemuriano. -La que esta enamorada de Tenma y te esta hablando ahora no es Athena. Es Sasha, la mujer que a estado enamorada únicamente de mi protector y mejor amigo que ahora tiene que pagar solo por amarme como mujer- declaro con determinación, sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, pero resistió. No podía permitirse ver débil en este momento.

Shion cerro los ojos, formándose una sonrisa en su rostro. -Era lo que quería oír-.

Al decir eso, algunos Santos como Yato y Manigoldo empezaron a reír por lo bajo, para luego soltar grandes carcajadas, seguido de Regulus y las expresiones de los demás se hacían menos duras, formándose sonrisas en sus rostros. Todo ante las caras de sorpresa y confusión de Tenma y Sasha.

-¿Pero que...?- Exclamo el castaño. -¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Porque se ponen a reír si hace un segundo estaban muy serios?!- Pregunto señalando a los Dorados.

-Lo lamento, Tenma...pero era necesario- dijo Yato, terminando de reír.

-¿Necesario para que?-.

-¡Debiste ver tu expresión! ¡Intentar hacerte el genial delante de tu dama no es original! Pero aun así te doy puntos- dijo Manigoldo.

-No entiendo...- exclamo Sasha confundida.

-Nadie va a morir, no hoy- dijo Aspros.

-Esto era una prueba de los sentimientos de ambos para ver si el amor que tienen es de los dos, mas específicamente de los humanos que son y no de un sentimiento de Diosa y Caballero- empezó a explicar Shion.

-Este plan lo pensamos durante días y lo explicamos con los demás Dorados, al igual que a los Santos mas cercano a Tenma que son Unicornio y Grulla- decía Aspros. -Todos accedieron después que les explicamos los motivos.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Después de acallar a los tres gritones, Shion procedió a explicar la relación de ellos que parecía ser solo de los humanos, al igual que su plan de engañarlos con ejecutar a Tenma para verificarlo. Todos los Santos quedaron en silencio al terminar de escucharlo._

 _-A mi sinceramente no me parece adecuado...- dijo Degel. -Son Diosa y Caballero, creo que es una acción inmadura de ambos, ¿no piensan lo miso?- Le pregunto a sus camaradas._

 _-A mi me da igual- respondió Manigoldo._

 _-¡Yo estoy feliz por ambos!- dijo Regulus._

 _-La verdad...- hablo Albafica. -Creo que ya sabia lo de ambos, solo que no me daba cuenta-._

 _-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto el acuariano._

 _Resignado, Albafica le conto a todos la salida que tuvieron esos dos en el comienzo del festival, al igual que la complicidad que tuvo._

 _-No puedo creer que hayas guardado algo como eso a nosotros- regaño Degel molesto._

 _-Siendo honestos, a veces he visto en la mirada de la señorita Athena soledad aun después de la guerra santa. Y yo mejor que nadie se lo que se siente sentirse solo y no tener las libertades que otros tienen. Por lo que en ese momento pensé que lo mejor era que la señorita Athena tuviera un momento para ser solo una joven mas, que una noche no le hace daño a nadie- respondió con argumentos el pisciano. -En ese momento no lo vi porque yo también tenia mis problemas en ese tema, pero ahora, aunque sea en contra de las reglas, no me parece del todo mal esa relación-._

 _-No puedo creerlo...- susurro Degel sorprendido._

 _-Si nuestra Diosa nos otorgo libertades a nosotros, sus Caballeros, ¿no te parece algo injusto que ella no tenga esas mismas libertades?- Contrataco Albafica._

 _Degel pensó las palabras con cuidado. Es verdad que Athena antepone los cuidados de sus Caballeros antes que a ella misma, por lo que visto así era algo injusto, pero ella había echo un voto que no podía romper y era el deber de sus Santos recordárselo._

 _-¿Ustedes que opinan? Teneo, Yato y Yuzuriha- pregunto el Patriarca._

 _-Pues...esto es inesperado, sin duda- hablo Teneo. -No entiendo mucho por que Degel se opone, pero no le veo nada malo. Digo, todos peleamos por ella, pero no es como si la amaramos como mujer, solo sentimos devoción y admiración ¿no? Al menos, ese es mi caso- dijo nervioso._

 _-Tienes razón, Teneo- dijo Shion. -Es cierto que la relación de la Diosa y Caballero es algo prohibido, al igual que recordamos que ella hizo un voto de castidad, pero yo creo que Tenma y Athena. No, mejor dicho, Sasha. Tienen derecho a amarse como cualquier humano, por eso converse esto con Aspros, pero como no queremos ocultárselo a ustedes, ni a los amigos mas cercanos de Tenma, queremos saber su opinión, o si están de acuerdo en apoyar esto que algunos dioses verían como ultraje-._

 _-Además algunos ya veíamos esto venir, por la forma en que se miraban- dijo Aspros._

 _-Es cierto...- reconoció Yato._

 _Yuzuriha pensaba todo en silencio. Su maestro Hakurei le había enseñado a siempre respetar las reglas y esta acción iba en contra de eso. Pero los argumentos de Shion y Albafica eran solidos y entendibles que simpatizaban con cualquiera. Trato de ponerse en esa situación, estar enamorada de alguien pero no poder estar con el por su estatus debía ser cruel, incluso ella misma había roto su juramento de solo servir a su misión como amazona al revelar su rostro a Yato y amarlo, algo de lo que sin duda no se arrepentía, por lo que no lo veía tan malo. Pero..._

 _-Sera un secreto entre nosotros, ¿no? Porque no se como reaccionaria los soldados y el pueblo ante esa noticia- pregunto la amazona._

 _-Por supuesto, pero primero hay verificar que ambos se aman como humanos, no por el estatus, por lo que ¿cuento con su ayuda para el plan?- Pregunto Shion._

 _Todos se miraron entre si, asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque Degel era el único que mantenía su opinión que esto era algo inadecuado, pero no podía hacer nada ante la mayoría._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Tenma y Sasha estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaban de escuchar, no podían creer que en verdad sus compañeros y amigos estaban de acuerdo con su relación, y mas encima, los apoyaran.

-Chicos...- Tenma estaba sin habla.

-No nos lo agradezcas, aunque a decir verdad era algo obvio amigo, por lo que lo descubriríamos tarde o temprano- dijo Yato.

-Esta vez tiene razón- concordó Yuzuriha.

-¿En serio no les importa?- Pregunto Sasha expectante.

-Señorita Athena, yo se lo que se siente no tener las mismas libertades que el resto. Usted tiene mas derecho que nadie el disfrutar todo lo posible ser humana, y eso incluye amar como una- dijo Albafica.

-Yo no estoy del todo de acuerdo con esto. Pero como su Santo también debo velar no solo por su seguridad, si no también por su felicidad. Por lo que esta vez aceptare algo como esto. Solo manténganlo dentro de las doce casas, por favor- dijo Degel.

-¡Si mis amigos pueden ser felices yo los ayudare todo lo que pueda!- Declaro Regulus.

-Admito que me impresionaste, idiota. Una diosa es gran partido- dijo Manigoldo. -Bueno, yo estoy conforme con mi ladronzuela que se robo mi corazón. Pero mantengan sus cursilerías entre ustedes, no como estos dos- señalo a Yato y Yuzuriha que se sonrojaron de vergüenza al recordar esa escena.

-A mi me da igual, solo no lo echen a perder o nos meterán en problemas- dijo Aspros.

-Me alegro por ambos...- dijo con simpleza, Teneo, no sabiendo que mas decir.

-¡Chicos...!- Sasha se cubrió su nariz y boca con sus manos, cubriendo su gran sonrisa, sintiendo que podría llorar por tanta dicha en su corazón.

-Gracias...en serio...gracias...- dijo Tenma feliz por tener tan buenos amigos.

-Bueno, ¡hay que celebrar! ¡Shion, pídele a las doncellas que cocinen un banquete! ¡Habrá fiesta!- Dijo Manigoldo.

-De acuerdo...- respondió Shion con una risa, llamando a una doncella para que preparen la comida.

Unos minutos después se pusieron mesas y sillas para todos, donde la pareja se sentó al lado del otro, acompañados de sus amigos. Shion aun veía a todos desde su posición con una sonrisa, sintiendo orgullo.

-"Un Patriarca debe ser un líder y también como un padre para todos los Santos"- musito Aspros a su lado. -Por esa razón no pelee por ese puesto, porque tu eras mejor que yo en ese sentido-.

-Gracias con por tu ayuda Aspros, aun tengo mucho que aprender si quiero ser un buen Patriarca- dijo Shion.

-Vivirás mas que todos nosotros, tendrás bastante tiempo para aprender. Y claro que te ayudare, no quiero perder mi empleo- dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa, antes de ir con los demás.

Shion miro al grupo, sintiendo la calidez del cosmos que todos emitían, dirigiendo su vista a las manos entrelazadas de Tenma y Sasha bajo la mesa, sonrió. El futuro aunque fuera difícil sabia que podrían afrontarlo. Se acerco a la mesa, sentándose al lado de la pareja.

* * *

 **(En los Campos Elíseos)**

Perséfone sonría alegre por su hermana, usaba su fuente personal de agua que le dio su marido, que regularmente usaba para observar la guerra santas y otras cosas, ahora la usaba para observar a su hermana y al humano que escogió amar siendo felices rodeado de sus amigos.

-Afrodita debe de estar lo mas alegre al ver que sus sospecha finalmente son ciertas- comento para si misma, imaginándose la expresión de la Diosa del Amor.

* * *

 **(Con la pareja)**

Tenma y Sasha no podían sentirse mas felices. Sus amigos los apoyaban en su decisión, iban a estar juntos en los que les quedaba de esta vida y en la próxima también aseguraban que iban a volver a terminar juntos de esta manera.

Ambos se miraron, café rojizo y verde esmeralda chocando, transmitiéndose infinidad de cosas y promesas con la mirada. Apretando mas el agarre que ambos tenían en sus manos abajo de la mesa se sonrieron, y sin importar que los observaban, se besaron tiernamente, ignorando los silbidos y gritos de alegría y aun sorpresa de algunos.

Al igual que la cadena de flores que tenían en sus muñecas, sus almas estaban enlazadas entre si, por el deber y por el gran amor que se tienen. Por siempre su amor será un **Amor Enlazado.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Y llegamos al final! ¡Les agradezco a todas las personas que han leído esta historia y han comentado! Pero no crean que eso es todo. También habrá un epilogo de 10 años después. Algo típico, pero quiero hacerlo.**

 **Sobre los Dorados, pues los que están ahora no son como los del clásico, Manigoldo peleaba mas por su maestro que por Athena y no demostró tanto apego hacia ella, Teneo recién empieza a ser un Santo y ya tiene a Serinsa, y al ser amigo de Tenma quiere que este sea feliz. Regulus...Regulus no conoce la maldad, por lo que es imposible que se oponga, Aspros es algo parecido a Ikki, el que entendió, entendió, Albafica, por la soledad que sintió por su sangre venenosa seria quien entienda mejor en algunos aspectos a Sasha, el único que quedo algo disgustado fue Degel, pero en el epilogo ya se le pasara. Con Shion, pues le tiene cariño a ambos y es fiel a su puesto de Patriarca, pero también sabe que su Diosa debe tenerse algunas libertades y que los Caballeros son como familia, aunque les dio un susto de muerte a Tenma y Sasha XD.**

 **mcr77:** _Es cierto lo del beso, aunque ahora podrán hacerlo algo mas libre. Shion recién esta aprendiendo ser Patriarca, aun no le da esos ataques XD, Aspros estudio para ser Patriarca, por lo que si no lo es, al menos debe ayudar a Shion a como ser uno. Espera esos shots, que algún día saldrán jaja. Agradezco que siempre comentaras._

 **Hanzr:** _Albafica sabe que mejor ir lento y seguro que rápido y arriesgarse. La fortaleza de Yato y Yuzuriha es muy fuerte, de eso no hay duda. De seguro no te esperabas la decisión de Shion, es bueno saber que leerás mis shot, también coméntalos para saber que te pareció. Gracias por siempre comentar, aunque comentaras tarde._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	15. 10 Años Después

**Epílogo: 10 Años Después...**

* * *

En uno de los coliseos secundarios del Santuario, se veían dos figuras entrenando en aquel lugar, una era mas grande que la otra.

-Vamos Aioros, lo hiciste mejor que esto la ultima vez- dijo la figura mas grande, que tenía cabello castaño y peculiares ojos rojizos.

Era Tenma, ahora mas adulto, portando su armadura de Sagitario entrenando a su discípulo.

-¡De acuerdo, maestro!- Respondió la figura mas pequeña que era un niño de 12 años de cabello castaño mas claro que el del adulto y ojos cafe.

El niño se concentro y reunió una gran cantidad de cosmos en su brazo derecho, golpeando con ese brazo al aire, lanzando una leve cantidad de esferas de cosmos que parecían eléctricas hacia una roca delante suyo.

La roca se derrumbó al recibir el ataque del niño, quién sonrió victorioso ante su logró.

-¿Vio maestro? Esta vez fueron más que la ultima vez- dijo Aioros emocionado.

-Así es, vas mejorando Aioros- felicito Tenma.

-¡Oigan!- Escucharon un grito infantil, al igual que unos pasos acercarse a ellos.

Vieron a la entrada del coliseo, viendo entrar a un niño de 6 años, cabello castaño y desordenado, ojos de color chocolate, y una sonrisa vivaz.

-Seiya, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar entrenando con el resto de aprendices- dijo Tenma algo sorprendido.

-Me escape- fue la respuesta del niño, que tenia una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. -Quería entrenar mas tiempo con usted, maestro- miro a Tenma.

Tenma y Aioros suspiraron por esa respuesta.

-Eso no esta bien Seiya, si te escapas de los entrenamientos nunca seras un caballero- regaño Aioros al menor.

-No te preocupes por eso Aioros, por faltar solo una vez no hace daño, recuerda que sigo acostumbrandome a estar aquí- respondió el castaño menor.

Tenma observó a los dos niños discutir divertido, ambos eran sus discípulos, y a los dos los encontro de manera diferente, pero a la vez igual.

A Aioros lo encontró hace seis años en una aldea que fue destruida por los espectros y recién estaba volviendo a la normalidad, lo encontró robando en un puesto algunas frutas y cuando lo siguió para que las devolviera y se disculpara con el vendedor, se dio cuenta que las había robado para su hermano menor, Aioria, al igual que noto el cosmos de ambos ya estaba despierto.

Cuando les hizo la oferta a ambos hermanos para que lo acompañaran al Santuario ellos no dudaron, cuando los llevo ante el Patriarca, el noto que el cosmos de ambos era para ser entrenado como Caballeros Dorados, siendo así como Aioros se volvió su discípulo y su hermano el de Regulus por ser el menor de signo Leo.

Con Seiya fue mas reciente, lo encontró hace un par de meses cuando viajo al occidente por una misión de un señor feudal llamado Mitsumasa Kido sobre un atentado de rebelión. El ayudo a derrotar a los guerreros de los altos mandos que quisieron derrocar al hombre, pero en ese viaje se dio cuenta que uno de los hijos de Mitsumasa, que no era otro mas que Seiya, tenía rastros de cosmos diminutos en el, significando que había despertado su cosmos hace poco.

Fue difícil negociar con el señor feudal, pero lograron llegar a un acuerdo para que el se llevara a Seiya a entrenar al Santuario, tampoco el niño tuvo problemas en ir, ya que no soportaba la presencia de su padre que ni siquiera lo llamaba como tal.

Aunque su hermana, Seika, una joven idéntica a Seiya, a excepción de su caballero que era naranjo, no quiso que su hermano se fuera, por lo que Tenma también la llevo consigo, sirviendo como doncella personal del templo.

Aunque el cosmos de Seiya no era tan alto como el de Aioros, por eso el recibe un entrenamiento normal junto a otros aprendices, pero pasa menos tiempo de lo normal con ellos ya que Tenma también lo entrena al ser su segundo discípulo.

Tenma se puso en medio de ambos jóvenes. -Ya estas aquí, Seiya, así que tendremos que adelantar tu entrenamiento, de todos modos finalice el entrenamiento con Aioros, por lo que quedas libre el resto de la tarde, Aioros- dijo Tenma a su aprendiz mayor.

-¡Gracias maestro!- Agradeció Aioros, retirándose del coliseo.

-De acuerdo, Seiya, comencemos contigo ahora. Como te escapaste de tu entrenamiento con los demás aprendices esta vez será más largo. Pero no quiero que se repita, no querrás que tu hermana se enfade contigo ¿O si?-.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Prometo no volver a hacerlo!- Respondió Seiya temblando de miedo, su hermana le daba miedo cuando se enfadaba.

Comenzaron el entrenamiento del pequeño, explicándole conceptos básicos de como controlar el cosmos, también practicando movimientos de pelea.

Al ver a Seiya, Tenma recordaba el tiempo cuando entrenaba con Dokho cuando este no tenía misiones, sobre todo recordaba cuando el de quejaba con su hermano por no entender bien ciertas cosas del cosmos, al igual que Seiya lo hace algunas veces.

Varios de sus camaradas decían que el niño era igual a el, no sólo en su apariencia que eran casi idénticos, si no también por la actitud rebelde de ambos.

Siguieron esa secuencia de entrenamiento hasta tarde, decidiendo volver a Sagitario.

Subieron por la casa de Aries que seguía vacía. Shion le había ofrecido la armadura de Aries a Atla, pero el joven la rechazo al decir que alguien debía de quedarse en Jamir, pero ofreció a su primo, Mu, para el puesto, diciendo que el era un joven talentoso con la telequinesis

El niño era solo unos años menor que Aioros, pero Shion decidió aceptarlo al ver sus habilidades.

Subieron en dirección a la casa de Tauro, pero al estar cerca vieron sentado en el ultimo escalón al guardián del templo.

-¿Que haces aquí, Teneo?- Pregunto Tenma curioso.

-Serinsa me echo, esta en uno de sus cambios de humor- respondió Teneo con una sonrisa cansada.

-¿Y Aldebaran?-.

-Avisó que se quedaría en el orfanato del pueblo esta noche, por lo que no me preocupo-.

Pocos meses después de que ambos se volvieran Santos Dorados, Teneo y Serinsa se casaron, volviéndose la primera pareja casada del Santuario. Serinsa se paso a vivir al segundo templo y adquirió el titulo como la señora de Tauro y los privilegios de su esposo.

No paso mucho para que dieran la noticia del embarazo de la chica, dando a nacimiento un varón que llamaron Aldebaran en honor a su maestro.

El niño tenía una gran amistad con Mu y fue de los primeros en recibir a Seiya en el Santuario, actualmente el niño era aprendiz de Teneo, pero la cosa no acababa aqui.

Hace 5 meses, Serinsa volvió a quedar embarazada, aunque esta vez los cambios de humor eran mas grandes que los que tenia en su primer embarazo, digno del titulo que tiene.

Despidiéndose de su amigo, Tenma y Seiya pasaron con cuidado el templo de Tauro, pasando inadvertidos por su suerte, subiendo hasta el tercer templo, donde encontraron una escena interesante.

-¡Ya te dije que dejara de usarme para practicar tu Otra Dimensión conmigo, me molesta!- dijo un joven de cabello azul corto.

-No te quejes, ni que lo fuera a lograr. ¡Además tu intentaste llevarme al Yomotsu una vez! Así que creo que estamos a mano- respondió otro joven de cabello azul, pero el suyo era mas largo.

Tenma y Seiya observaban discutir al heredero de Cáncer y al gemelo menor de Géminis; Sage y Kanon.

El primero era el hijo de Manigoldo y Gioca, el niño era igual a su padre excepto en los ojos. Se llamaba Sage porque su padre lo nombró así en señal de cuanto respetaba a su maestro, aunque el niño había dicho que en cuanto tenga su armadura usaría otro nombre al igual que su padre porque Sage no le gustaba.

Kanon era el hijo menor de Aspros, tenía un hermano mayor llamado Saga que era igual que el y también era muy buen amigo de Aioros, además que los 3 tenían la misma edad. Nadie sabia quien era la madre de ellos, un día, Aspros llegó con ambos niños, siendo unos bebes al Santuario y Shion no tuvo de otra que aceptarlos, aunque sólo Saga sería entrenado como sucesor de Géminis, pero Aspros había echo que Kanon también fuera entrenado por el como un sustituto se algo le pasara a Saga, así no sufriría lo mismo que sufrió su hermano Deuteros.

-¿Que diablos hacen que causan tanto escándalo?- Pregunto Aspros entrando, siendo seguido de Saga y Aioros.

-¡Padre!- Kanon corrió hasta su padre. -Sólo estoy haciendo que el cangrejo deje de molestar sólo porque soy muy fuerte para el-.

-¿Tu mas fuerte que yo? ¡Ja! Eso nunca- dijo Sage.

-Kanon, deja de meterte en problemas- suspiro Saga.

-Veo que las cosas siguen igual, Aspros- saludo Tenma acercándose a ellos, Aioros corrió al lado de su maestro.

-Tienes suerte que tus aprendices no te causen dolores de cabeza, a diferencia de los míos- suspiro Aspros, tomo a Kanon y a Sage del cuello de sus camisas, a su hijo lo arrojó al interior del templo y al otro afuera del templo sin ninguna delicadeza. -Ya puedes pasar, yo tengo que hablar con Kanon-.

-Nos vemos, Aspros- se despidió Tenma.

-Adiós Saga- se despidió Aioros del gemelo mayor.

-Nos vemos, Aioros- se despidió Saga.

Al salir del tercer templo acompañaron a Sage hasta Cáncer, donde vieron otra escena cómica.

-¡¿Como que no puedo ir esta noche al bar?! ¡Ese no era el trato mujer!- Exclamó Manigoldo a la repentina negativa de Gioca al no ir a beber.

Desde que Gioca se quedo aquí, no era exageración cuando se decía que Manigoldo lo tenían atado. La pelinegra le había puesto muchas restricciones al Dorado, algunas que el acepto sin problemas y otras que acepto a regañadientes, por ejemplo, el echo de que solo podía ir una ves cada mes a beber en la noche.

-¡Si digo que no es no! ¡Tonto ha estado muy enfermo y ahora tengo que ir a ayudar a la señora Athena y no quiero que se quede solo!- Exclamó con firmeza Gioca.

-¡¿Y a mi que me importa ese mono?! ¡Si por mi fuera ya estaría en la calle o muerto! Además. ¿No puedes encargarle eso a Sage?-.

-No quiero- respondió el niño haciendo notar su presencia, al igual que la de los otros tres que saludaron con la mano.

Sage se acercó a su madre para abrazarla, y ella lo levantó para abrazar a su hijo.

-Hijo mío, se que sacaste mi apariencia y carisma, así que te pido que ayudes a tu padre y cuides a ese estúpido animal en lo que tu madre vuelve y tu viejo esta liberando el estrés acumulado por tanto esfuerzo- intento persuadir Manigoldo a su hijo.

-¡No! Tonto da asco cuando se enferma, además según el tío Albafica, lo único que haces en las misiones es pasear por los lugares o apostar, viejo- respondió el niño.

-No le hagas caso a lo que dice rosita. Cuando seas mayor y estés en mi posición lo entenderás-.

-¡Ya te dije que no! Y para asegurarme que no intentaras nada mientras este afuera, Tenma ¿Puede Sage quedarse en tu templo hasta que vuelva?- Pregunto Gioca al castaño.

-Yo no tengo problemas- dijo Tenma con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Oye! ¿De que lado estas? ¡Como camarada Dorado debes de apoyarme, no tirarme por el puente!- Exclamó Manigoldo.

-No, solo que Tenma no es tan idiota como "otros". Ya vámonos- termino de decir Gioca, caminando hasta la salida del templo, dejando atrás a un Manigoldo furioso.

-No entiendo porque el señor Manigoldo deja que la señora Gioca lo mande de esa manera- comento Seiya.

-Es por que el señor Manigoldo quiere a la señora Gioca tanto que por eso deja de lado sus deseos, ¿verdad?- Dijo Aioros.

-Bueno...creo que sí...- dijo Tenma dudativo.

-El viejo solo le tiene miedo a mamá, por eso no la desafía- dijo el pequeño cangrejo aun en los brazos de su madre, quien sonrió por las palabras de los niños.

-Todos tienen razón. Manigoldo puede ser un idiota, pero a pesar de eso lo amo y el me ama, después le compensare esto- dijo dulcemente Gioca. -Además, sabe que si no cuida a Tonto para cuando vuelva, le daré una paliza-.

Al escuchar lo dicho,Tenma y los tres niños se les cayó una gota desde la nuca. Manigoldo la tenía complicada.

Llegaron hasta Leo, donde encontraron al hermano menor de Aioros, Aioria, tratando de llamar la atención de Regulus, quién estaba leyendo una carta con una sonrisa.

Ambos notaron la presencia del grupo, siendo Aioria el primero en acercarse, mas en específico a su hermano, abrazandolo.

-¡Hermano!- Grito Aioria feliz.

-Hola Aioria, perdón por no venir a verte antes- se disculpó Aioros, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Que lees Regulus?- Pregunto Tenma con curiosidad.

-Es una carta de Connor, parece que si podrá visitarme- respondió alegre.

Tenma no conocía a esa tal Connor, pero por lo que le decía Regulus cuando el la sacaba en conversaciones, era una joven importante para el León, así que se alegraba que ambos pudieran verse.

A regañadientes de Aioria, ellos siguieron subiendo por los templos vacíos que aún no eran ocupados, pero Shion se estaba enfocando en encontrar a jóvenes para que ocupen los puestos.

Llegaron hasta Sagitario, donde fueron recibidos por una joven de la edad de Aioros, cabello corto anaranjado y usaba el mismo vestido que las doncellas del Santuario.

-Bienvenidos-.

-¡Hola hermana!- Saludo Seiya enérgicamente.

-¡Seiya! Te escapaste de los entrenamientos ¿verdad?- Pregunto Seika con mirada atemorizante.

-No, no, no...bueno si- respondió el joven avergonzado. -Pero fue para entrenar con el maestro, que sus entrenamientos son mejores-.

-Esa no es razón para escaparte sin permiso- regaño Seika.

-Te dijimos que esto iba a pasar- comento Tenma con una sonrisa burlona hacia su aprendiz menor.

-Hola, Seika- saludo Gioca a la joven, bajando a su hijo.

-¡Señora Gioca! Lo lamento, no la vi- se disculpo con una leve reverencia.

-No te preocupes. Debo hacer algo donde la señora Athena, por lo que dejare a Sage para que lo cuiden-.

-Yo no necesito que me cuiden, se hacerlo solo- dijo Sage, quien fue jalado de la oreja por Gioca.

-Eso no lo decides tu, y no quiero que seas una molestia para Tenma y los demás o te castigare. ¿De acuerdo?- Hablo Gioca con una sonrisa que asusto a su hijo y a los aprendices de Sagitario.

Después de que la mujer se fuera, Seiya y Seika se fueron a la habitación de la chica a conversar, donde Tenma estaba seguro que su aprendiz seria regañado por su hermana, mientras Aioros y Sage se quedaron en la sala de estar a jugar y conversar como niños normales.

Tenma se fue a su propia habitación, donde se quito su armadura y se tiro a su cama viendo al techo. Lo curioso de su habitación era que su cama era muy grande para sólo una persona.

El castaño empezó a ver unas cartas que vio al entrar a su templo y tomo a leerlas, nada interesante, salvo por una que era de un gran amigo suyo.

-Parece que finalmente nació el hijo de Yato, me alegro por el- sonrió ante la noticia.

Otra de las parejas que se casaron pronto fueron Yato y Yuzuriha, que después de la boda, tuvieron varios cambios, uno destacable fue que Yato ascendió a Caballero de Plata, mejorando sus lujos para que el y Yuzuriha estén cómodos.

Ellos lideraron parte de las reconstrucciones del Santuario por unos años, hasta que les llego la noticia de que serian padres, naciendo un joven muy parecido a Yato, pero con el cabello parecido al de su madre llamado Jabu, que actualmente tiene la edad de Seiya y ambos jóvenes tiene una rivalidad parecida a la de Tenma y Yato cuando se conocieron y hace unos meses Yuzuriha volvió a quedar embarazada y le pidieron permiso al Patriarca para que toda la familia fuera a Jamir y tenerlo hay.

Tenma siguió leyendo la carta, encontrando que el bebe era varón y le habían puesto Kiki de nombre. Tenma se alegraba por sus dos amigos.

Dejo las cartas en su mesita de noche y suspiro llevándose las manos a su rostro. Mañana iba a ser su día libre, pero no por eso estaba libre, tendría que hacer el trabajo mas difícil desde hace algunos años.

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente)**

Tenma caminaba por el pueblo con sus ropas de civil, Seiya lo acompañaba, iba vestido con las mismas ropas que el usaba cuando se fue de su pueblo junto con Dokho hace tantos años, aunque fueron reducidas un poco para que al niño le quedarán bien.

Ambos llegaron hasta una casa bastante familiar, Tenma saco una copia de la llave de la casa que se le fue entregada hace años, abriendo la puerta e ingreso a ella.

-Bienvenidos- saludo una voz masculina, recibiéndolos.

El adulto y niño se encontraron con un Alone mas adulto, se había cortado un poco el cabello al tenerlo muy largo, haría solo llegaba apenas a los hombros, su rostro se había vuelto mas encantador y maduro con los años, aumentando mas su popularidad entre la población femenina dentro y fuera de Rodorio. Incluso Manigoldo dice que solo por eso Alone era perfecto candidato de Santo de Piscis.

-¿No vino Aioros con ustedes?- Pregunto extrañado el rubio.

-No. El va a pasar tiempo con su hermano Aioria- contesto Tenma.

-Entiendo- dijo Alone. -¿No vinieron juntos?- Pregunto.

-Dijo que nos adelantáramos, además Seiya estaba impaciente por venir-.

-Oye, tío Alone, ¿volverás a mostrarte ese truco de la moneda?- Pregunto Seiya, quien por petición del rubio lo había comenzado a llamar tío Alone.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo le va a tu hermana con sus pinturas?- Pregunto Alone.

-Dice que aun le falta mucho para que sean iguales a las tuyas, pero que no se rendirá- dijo el niño de manera enérgica.

Tenma sonrió ante las palabras de su alumno.

-Pues yo espero que ni tu ni Aioros aprendan algo malo de Tenma, como golpear a otros sin razón- suspiro Alone.

-¡Oye! ¡La mayoría de esas veces yo te saque de problemas- gruño Tenma.

-Tan animados como siempre- dijo una voz femenina, entrando.

El Santo de oro solo pudo sonreír al escuchar tan melodiosa voz, con lentitud, se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la imagen de su Diosa y amada. Los años solo le habían beneficiado a Sasha, volviéndose una hermosa mujer adulta.

Tenma pronto dejo de mirar embelesado a Sasha para ver la pequeña manita que ella sostenía, mano que pertenecía a una joven de 6 años que era la viva imagen de Sasha, salvo por que su cabello ilia era mas rosado.

Algunos años después de que los Dorados y cercanos a la pareja aceptaran su relación, el resto del tiempo fue maravilloso para ambos, poder amarse frente a sus amigos, aunque guardando las apariencias para los demás, su amor fue tanto que llegaron al punto donde la regla mas importante que Athena había echo en su primer vida, el voto de castidad, ya no importaba, y ninguno se arrepentía.

Algunas semanas después de eso, Sasha sufrió de algunos mareos, y cuando Pekfo la reviso, descubrió que estaba embarazada.

Se necesito de toda la orden dorada para que Shion y Degel no mataran a Tenma por robarle la pureza a Athena, ya que, aunque estuvieran felices por ambos, la noticia de que la hija favorita de Zeus tenga un hijo de un humano haría un escandalo en el Olimpo que perjudicaría al Santuario y la humanidad, para eso, la Diosa Perséfone vino a ayudar a su hermana. "La familia siempre se ayuda", fueron las palabras de la Diosa de la Primavera.

Cuando Saori nació, todos notaron la leve esencia de cosmos divino que tenia, pero era muy pequeña y podría pasar desapercibida camuflando su cosmos con el de su madre.

La pequeña, a pesar de tener solo 6 años es tan amable con su madre, aunque su curiosidad y terquedad es parecida a su padre. Solo los Dorados mas antiguos y sus amigos sabían de ella, por lo que Mü y los hijos de los demás no sabían de ella.

-¡Tío Alone!- La niña corrió a abrazar a su tío, quien la tomo en brazos y la abrazo con una sonrisa.

-¿Como estas, Saori? ¿Te has portado bien?- Pregunto risueño Alone.

-¡Si! Mama me ayudo a practicar mi escritura- dijo feliz la niña.

-¿Por que se tardaron?- Pregunto Tenma feliz, acercándose a Sasha y dándose un corto pero cariñoso beso.

-Lo lamento, pero Saori se distrajo con algunos puestos- respondió Sasha. -Aunque casi se roba una manzana de un puesto, por lo que tuve que regañarla-.

-Pero mama, yo quería esa manzana y ese señor tenia muchas- reclamo la pequeña.

-No por eso vas a tomarlo sin permiso, no es correcto Saori- dijo Sasha, y su hija solo inflo las mejillas haciendo un puchero.

-Igual al padre- rio Alone.

-La señorita Sasha tiene razón, Saori, debes de comprarla- dijo Seiya. -Ya que si las robas y te ven, te van a perseguir como locos, y tu no tienes la fuerza para correr tanto-.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- Pregunto Tenma a su discípulo.

-Eeehh…- el niño empezó a sudar frio. -Por que he visto esas cosas cuando bajo al pueblo con mi hermana- dijo con prisa.

-¿En serio?- Claramente Tenma no se tragaba ese cuento.

-Espero que Aioros no se le estén pegando esos hábitos también- dijo Sasha.

-No, es el mas responsable, siempre le digo que vigile a Seiya para que no haga esas cosas, pero parece que no funciona- suspiro el Dorado.

-Te atraparon- se burlo Saori, sacando la lengua.

-¿Que dijiste, niña mimada?- Pregunto molesto Seiya.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- Reclamo molesta.

Tenma y Sasha rieron al ver el comienzo de la disputa de ambos niños, ellos siempre discutían, y Seiya y nadie de esta joven generación conocía a Sasha como Athena porque aun no la habían visto en persona. Sabia que debía decirle la verdad a Seiya y Aioros sobre su estado actual, pero por ahora disfrutaría esta paz.

-Bueno, dejen de pelear, que hay que prepararnos para una salida al pueblo vecino- intervino Tenma, terminando la disputa de ambos niños.

-Tenma tiene razón, vamos a celebrar que Alone haya ganado un torneo por sus cuadros- dijo Sasha, tomando a su hija en brazos.

-Solo es otro mas, no es para tanto- dijo Alone con una sonrisa.

-No digas eso, con suerte puedes conocer a alguien en ese lugar. No quiero que mi mejor amigo termine soltero- dijo Tenma con una sonrisa picara, tomando del hombro a Alone.

Mientras todos tomaban lo necesario y Saori iba al cuarto que ella tenia en la casa de su tío cuando venia a verlo. Sasha y Tenma se miraron sonrientes. Ninguno se arrepentía de sus decisiones, gracias a eso estaban como están ahora. Reunidos de nuevo con Alone. La tierra estaba en paz, con una hermosa hija y sus amigos que los apoyaban con todo su corazón.

No importa que armadura usara, Tenma siempre protegería a Sasha, no por ser la Diosa Athena, si no por ser la mujer que siempre amaría y con la que su alma esta conectado, por eso, no le importa reencarnar por toda la eternidad si con eso puede estar con ella.

El siempre seria su fiel caballero que la protegería y ella su Diosa que velaría por su seguridad y lo ayudaría a seguir.

Su amor era como una cadena que los unía, como...una **Cadena de Amor Enlazado.**

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Finalmente! Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente esta el epilogo, lamento la tardanza, pero mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Hasta aquí llega, tal vez suba otra cosa de Saint Seiya, no lo se, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, XD**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


End file.
